Witch of Forks
by DuncanIdaho2014
Summary: Bella is no damsel. She is a powerful witch trained by a goddess. When she moves to Forks, WA, she finds herself drawn to both the brooding vampire and the sunny shifter. Is this an ordinary high school love triangle, or something much more? Contains references to Dresden Files.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my freaky darlings. Here's a random thought that spiraled into over 200 pages written longhand in spiral notebooks. Fair warning, in case the pairing didn't clue you in, this is a polyamory fic. If that squicks you, just don't read. Now on with the show.**

I took one last breath of the Phoenix sunshine, trying to imprint the scents into the recesses of my brain where they would never fade. This gesture was my last goodbye to the home I was leaving behind. I held my mother's hand as we walked into the airport. It was not for my comfort, but hers.

Ours was not a typical mother-daughter relationship. I had always been precocious, much more intelligent and mature than my age would lead one to expect. Renee, on the other hand, was still a child at heart even though she was closer to 40 than 30 these days. She'd managed to provide for us both until I was old enough to know what I was doing. At that point, I had taken over the duty of raising myself and assumed responsibility for my mom at the same time. It was I that had cooked, cleaned, and done the laundry, and I all but coached my mom when it came to making appointments and filing paperwork. I never resented her for forcing me to grow up too fast, it just wasn't in me. My mom was who she was, and I wouldn't trade her for the most blissfully responsibility-free childhood possible.

But it was time for us to part ways. She had gotten remarried, to an athletic man almost ten years her junior. I approved of Phil; he shared my mother's zest for life, but was very steady and dependable. They would be very happy together, and Renee no longer needed me to look after her. With a new most important person in her life, and accounting for the fact Phil would have to travel a lot to find work, I figured the time was right for me to leave Renee and check up on Charlie.

"Bella, sweetie, you don't have to do this," my mom told me, trying to offer me an 'out'. Deep down, she did want me out of the way, so she could fully enjoy the honeymoon phase with Phil, but she felt guilty about that. She already thought she had failed as a mother, she didn't want another black mark on her record. Plus, she couldn't imagine a world where any daughter of hers would willingly move to Forks, Washington, unless under extreme duress.

I knew how she felt the same way I knew how Phil had felt when he'd waved goodbye to me from the car as he dropped us off, and the security guard standing bored at his post in front of us, and the cashier at the kiosk to our right. It was a talent of mine, knowing things about people just by looking at them. I also had a talent to change things about people, but I almost never practiced it because it was rude. In fact, I had a lot of talents, skills that weren't exactly normal but very useful. It was part of who I was, what I was. I tried to keep it hidden most of the time, but that didn't mean I didn't take advantage of it now and then.

I turned to face my mom, letting go of her hand to grab her shoulders. We were of a height, and my brown eyes locked with her clear blue. "Mom. I love you. I've loved growing up with you. But I'm not going to be a kid much longer. I want to go live with Charlie, and get to spend time with my dad while I'm still young enough for it to count. Besides, a change of scenery will do me good. It'll be nice to stop slathering myself in SPF 100 just to go get the mail!"

With a smile, I leaned in and hugged her tight. She wrapped her arms around me too, the embrace somehow both a little girl clinging to her favorite toy and a parent cradling their child. Renee might not have been very good at taking care of me or herself, but she'd always loved me with all her heart. I soaked in the warmth of holding and being held, and then I let her go.

"Go have an adventure with Phil. I'll be busy with high school and teaching the chief how to live with a teenager. I'll be sure to call and tell you about all those exciting rainy days locked in my room reading. I'll tell Bigfoot you're off the market as well. He'll be devastated, I'm sure."

My mom laughed, and made no move to hide the tears starting to fall. That's one of the things I admired about her, she was so honest with her emotions. "Be safe, baby. Don't give Charlie any heart attacks. As soon as you get sick of rain and snow, just say the word and I'll come rescue you."

I nodded, noting with satisfaction that her aura was much more settled. "Goodbye, Mom."

With that, I turned and left.

Security was a breeze, and I had been sufficiently delayed by Renee's dilly-dallying that the wait until my flight was called was negligible. I settled into the middle seat between an Hispanic woman talking across the aisle with her sister and a businessman who'd already shut the window to reduce the glare on his laptop. I settled in to wait, pulling out a dog-eared copy of Macbeth to pass the time. I was mostly a fan of romances, from the tragic to the light-hearted, but it and The Crucible were favorites of mine. It was part comedy at the misrepresentation of witches, and part cautionary tale at the influence they could have on others' lives.

That was the source of my 'talents', by the way. I was a witch. I hadn't sold my soul or anything to get my powers, I'd just been born with them. It was more common than you would think. I wasn't even the only kid in my neighborhood who'd been able to see fairies and ghosts, or hover a few inches off the ground. But the capacity for magic meant nothing if one didn't believe in it. Over time, the others had become convinced they had just imagined it, and lost their talents. Everyone knew there was no such thing as magic, right? The cynicism and denial of the modern world had bled into them like it had their parents and friends, and the spark of the extraordinary within them had died out.

Not for me, though. Renee had never bothered trying to convince me what was real and what wasn't, simply telling me to follow my heart and make up my own mind and to hell with anyone that told me different. Between her openness to the strange and mystical, and a steady diet of fantasy novels, I had never stopped believing. I had the good sense not to flaunt it, though, not wanting to be known as the weird girl. And I'd been too chicken to try and convince my fellow gifted as we'd grown older and they started to laugh about younger kids playing pretend how it WASN'T pretend.

That had been my first test, I'd discovered later. Those without the fortitude to keep faith lost their powers. Those without the restraint or sense to hide it, making spectacles and drawing the wrong kind of attention, had them taken away. If you lasted until you were ten, then you got a teacher.

Mine was named Katie. That wasn't her real name, but it's what she insisted I call her. She was nice, if a bit full of herself. I'd probably be seeing her tonight. She'd been very excited about my move to Washington, and had refused to reveal why until I was already there. Maybe it had something to do with the Quileute tribe. I always knew there was something special about them. Now that I was trained up instead of a clueless kid, I might be able to recognize it without her having to tell me.

The plane landed after four hours. As I wandered through SeaTac, looking for the gate for my connection to the Olympic Peninsula, I tasted the energy of the air. I had definitely 'crossed enemy lines', as Sourplum would say. He was the gnome who supervised our house's garden. He'd been less than pleased about my upcoming change of address. I hadn't been foolish enough to get tangled in Sidhe politics and having to declare myself. Still, as a Seelie, a member of the Summer Court, he had an instinctive distaste for the entire Pacific Northwest, which was unquestionably Unseelie or Winter territory. I anticipated some culture shock. Any Fae I ran into would be nothing like those I was familiar with.

It was cramped and loud on the puddle-jumper that took me to Port Angeles, and I was almost running to be the first off. I used to avoid high speed movements of any kind, not wanting to exacerbate my clumsiness. It was almost terminal; really, I should come with a doctor's note. Then Katie had taught me how to enchant my shoes and socks; now I moved smooth as a dancer or model unless I was barefoot.

It wasn't hard to spot my dad, Charlie Swan. For one thing, he was wearing his police uniform. He greeted me with a hug and a kiss to my hair. I regretted that I hadn't spent much time alone with him. I used to spend two weeks with him each summer. But I saw how unhappy it made Renee to be alone so long, so I convinced them when I was 11 we should take 'family vacations' each summer instead. I knew this wasn't an option for most children of divorce, but Renee and Charlie had never been spiteful towards each other. They'd been two stupid kids in love, rushing into marriage and parenthood before they were ready. They would have split over one thing or another eventually, Renee's intolerance for the weather and size of Forks hardly their only issue. My dad had resented Renee at first for taking me with her when she split, but he'd had enough on his plate, taking care of his aging parents. It had been one of their biggest arguing points, Charlie determined to stay in dreary Forks to care for his family while Renee wanted to be anywhere else. He hadn't been in the best place, after they died within a year of each other. Now he was grateful that she'd spared me from seeing him like that. It was funny how things worked out like that.

It occurred to me, not for the first time, that understanding my parents' emotions and worries when even they didn't half the time made it hard for me to see them as authority figures and not people.

"Hey, Bells. Great to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Dad." I had to remind myself that most parents weren't okay with being addressed by their child by their first name. Renee was the exception, not the rule.

We got my suitcase from baggage claim, which was filled mostly with books and what little of my wardrobe was suited for January in Washington thrown in as padding. Charlie got alarmingly red-faced lifting it into the trunk of his cruiser. I fought the urge to help him. Emasculating as it would be to have his teenage daughter help him with heavy-lifting, my slender frame wouldn't account for the strength I could summon with a thought.

Revealing the existence of magic wasn't a capital crime in the witch community, not like the zero-tolerance policy the Volturi held with the vampires. However, if someone you told went blabbing, it was up to you to 'clean up' the mess. If it escalated into a real threat of exposure, that's when things got heavy. I'd made the mistake of telling my mother when I was 12; I wound up having to wipe the memories of nearly a hundred people within a week. I learned two things from that fiasco: NEVER trust Renee with a secret, and some people were just waiting for a target to unleash hatred on. The crazy Baptist widow on our block had arranged an actual mob with torches. I'd managed to explain to the police that it had been over a rumor I was a lesbian, but it was a harrowing example of how intolerant the world could still be of people who were different.

Since then, I hadn't told a soul. I'd considered telling Charlie, but decided against it. I didn't doubt his ability to keep his mouth shut, but his ability to handle the information. Charlie wasn't very open to the supernatural, I knew from how he'd rolled his eyes when Renee had proposed that we go to Loch Ness next summer to hunt for the monster. If I told him I was a witch, he'd fear for my mental health. If I proved it, I feared for his.

For the record, there is a monster. It's one of Poseidon's pets, and he left it there as a prank. Or so Katie tells me.

Charlie and I made small talk for the first few minutes of the drive, then he settled in to listen to the radio while I admired the scenery. The Valley of the Sun was a harsh environment, and what flora and fauna did live there was tough and hardy. Here, there was so much life that it was spilling over itself. Moss and lichen clung to the trees like ladies comparing fine jewels. We passed forest so dense I was sure you couldn't see the sky from within.

I might have lost sunbaked earth as a spell ingredient, but it looked like I'd have more fresh rainwater than I would know what to do with.

I spoke up as we reached the cheery 'Welcome to Forks' sign. "Can you swing by the school, please? I'd like to remind myself of the way."

"No problem, Bells. You sure you want to start tomorrow? No one would care if you took a day to get settled in."

"I don't want special treatment just because I'm your kid, Chief. Anyway, I'm already two weeks behind everyone else, I need to catch up as it is."

Charlie raised a brow. "Right. I'm sure the cutthroat curriculum of Forks High is going to threaten that 4.0 GPA of yours, Miss Honor Student."

I grinned. One thing Charlie and Renee shared was a sarcastic sense of humor.

I took active attention as we passed the campus. I had vague memories of a quaint collection of converted houses, Charlie taking me on a tour of Forks one summer. Apparently, someone had realized how sadistic it was to force kids to run through the rain from class to class. There was an ordinary school building there now, with those white signs at each doorway and everything. The school sign proudly declared it the 'Home of the Spartans'.

I had a brief fantasy of the sports teams competing in nothing but leather loincloths to cover their oiled muscles, a coach resembling Gerard Butler screaming from the sidelines. If only.

On the way to my new home, Charlie coughed. I could practically see the discomfort rolling off him. Guess he was finally going to tell me about my 'surprise'. "By the way, Bells, I found you a car."

"Thanks, Dad. You didn't have to, you know. Forks is so small I could walk." That had been the plan, anyway. It would be easier if I could claim I took shortcuts through the forest while actually teleporting. If I had wheels, that meant people would notice if my car hadn't been somewhere I claimed to be. Still, it was a thoughtful gesture on his part. I wouldn't rob him of his chance to feel like a caring father.

"Nonsense. You're seventeen, and the most responsible kid I know. You deserve to have your own car." Charlie seemed like the sentiment was strangling him, but he pushed on. Seriously, men. "I got it off my buddy, Billy Black. You remember him, you used to play with his kids when you visited. Anyway, he's in a wheelchair now, and he sold his truck to me cheap. I think it'll be good for you."

Ah, Uncle Billy. I'd always thought of him as that, but was never brave enough to say it out loud. He and Charlie were thick as thieves. I remembered tea parties with his twin daughters, and complaining about how annoying their baby brother was. I remember crying when I heard their mom died.

"Tell him thanks, for me. You didn't snag it from one of his kids, did you? How are they, by the way?"

"They're all good. Rachel is off at University of Washington, and Rebecca went and got married to some Hawaiian surfer. Jacob turned fifteen last week. He was really happy when I bought the car. I can't tell if it was because it meant Billy would have to shell out for a new one, or because a pretty girl was coming to town."

Charlie's voice went funny on that last part. It was both amused and vexed. I tuned into his aura, curious. Ah, that was it. Charlie was so close with the Blacks, he saw Jacob as the son he never had. Part of him remembered what it was like to be young and going gaga over a girl and wished Jacob luck. I even got a flash of a daydream of me marrying Jacob so him and Billy could be brothers in name as well as spirit. At the same time, that 'girl' was his flesh and blood, his little princess. Part of him also wanted to take his shotgun and make it clear to Jacob that he wasn't allowed to so much as hold my hand.

Well, Charlie had nothing to worry about. I had no luck with boys. Once Jacob saw me in person, he'd remember how dorky I was, and I'd turn back into his dad's friend's daughter.

We pulled up to the house my parents had bought almost before the ink on their marriage certificate was wet. The driveway was taken up by the orange monstrosity that now belonged to me. It was a real whale of a truck, a reminder of the days when things had been built to last, not replaced with next year's shiny new model. The paint had maybe originally been cherry red, but years of rain and wind had softened it to tangerine.

"Wow. She's beautiful. In a post-apocalyptic, grungy, nostalgic kind of way. Who's the maker?"

Charlie scratched his mustache, eying my reaction warily. "Uh, Chevrolet."

"Then I'll name her Shirly. Shirly the Chevy. You don't happen to have an old wine bottle laying around, do you? I'd like to make it official and all."

Charlie shook his head and tried to hide his smirk. "We can christen… Shirly later. Let's get you moved in first."

It only took one trip, Charlie once again straining himself for the sake of his pride. He set down my suitcase to take a breather and show me where he hid the key. We walked in, and I was struck by how small it was. None of the furniture had changed, but my perspective had. That's what happens when you don't visit a place for years. I felt doubly certain that I had made the right decision. Renee didn't need me anymore, but Charlie did. And maybe, just maybe, I needed to see what it was like to not be the only adult in the house for once.

I was shown to my room and told that a few shelves had been cleared in the bathroom. Charlie needn't have worried, I wasn't the kind of girl to clutter up the sink with products. Besides, most of my beauty care didn't involve stuff you got from a bottle. The room was much as I remembered it, though I was pleased to note that my Disney Princess sheets had been replaced. A big white fossil of a computer sat on the desk. Maybe I could hawk it and get enough money for a phone with a data plan. I know Charlie was a TV man, but get with the times. DSL was already in history books.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Um… good to have you here, Bells." With that, Charlie left the room. Renee would have started sorting the drawers for me. They really were different.

I turned to the old rocking chair in the corner, a patched quilt hanging on it. "Hi, Gran."

The ghost of Helen Swan smiled at me. "Isabella, darling, it's good to see you. You're finally home."

Ah, there was the small-town mindset I'd braced myself for; home was where your roots were, not necessarily where your heart was. I'd spent less than 18 months total in this house, but as far as Gran cared, this is where I was meant to be. "Where's Pop?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's hanging out at the graveyard again, the ol' coot. They're planning another fake raid on those poor Injuns again, I just know it."

I glanced back at the door. "How has he been?"

She sighed, leaning back in her chair. It rocked the tiniest bit, but otherwise she just passed through it like it wasn't there. Or, more accurately, like she wasn't there. Ghosts appear like people in a movie about three-fourths through a fade-out to another scene. It was like looking at a reflection on a clear window, shallow and vanishing if you didn't focus your eyes right.

"He never got over losing you, dear. Either of you, though I say he's better off without that airhead of a girl, no offense. He keeps busy with work and falls asleep to beer and ball players. Can't stand to spend a whole weekend alone in the house. He's not sad, but he's not really happy either. I've never seen him so lively since he heard you were coming back."

I tried not to frown. I'd feared as much, that's why I came here in the first place. "Well, I hope I can brighten things up around here. Maybe even help him get me a stepmom."

"That's the spirit, dear. That's what he needs, a woman's touch. A wife would be best, but a daughter will do. Make sure you make him my stroganoff someday, please. Even if he remembered the recipe, he'd be hopeless at it. Can't boil water, poor boy."

I smiled. "Sure thing, Gran. I'm going to get packed away. I'll talk to you and Pop tomorrow, okay?"

"Certainly, dear. Take care, Isabella."

With that, I stopped paying attention to her. She vanished into empty air, but I could still sense her presence in the chair. Ghosts were funny like that; they weren't really there until you focused on them. They were beings of pure memory, with just enough of a psychic imprint to appear sentient. The emotions that dominated those memories decided what kind of ghost they made up. People who died peacefully like my grandparents just kind of hung around, watching over the living. Cruel, angry people that died violent deaths, on the other hand; well, those were the kind of ghosts you called the guys with proton packs for. They lingered for as long as people remembered them. Most ghosts just faded away, as the last living people who remembered them died. Some, though, achieved a kind of immortality, haunting a place and convincing each new generation someone or something was there, reinforcing the reality of their own existence.

Still, they weren't lost souls or anything. More like 'living' fossils, which most people lacked the ability to even perceive. The thing in the rocking chair wasn't really my Grandma Swan, it just thought she was. Who was I to tell her otherwise, though?

I used the top drawer for my underwear and pajamas, and threw everything else into the closet. A shopping trip was in order, maybe I could use that as an icebreaker to make some girlfriends at school. My book collection claimed one of the corners in a series of precariously balanced towers. I stuck the poor cactus I'd smuggled on the windowsill. It would get more than enough water, all I'd have to do was open the window for five minutes. I hoped the meager sunlight would be enough for it, though.

It was too early for dinner, so I decided to work on my dream journal. I hadn't had the chance this morning, Renee wanting to soak up every last moment of Bella time before I left. I grabbed my pencil kit, got comfy on my bed, and opened to the next clear page. In the upper corner, I wrote the date I had fallen asleep and the date I'd woken up, marking when the dream had happened. Then, taking that mental step aside where I stopped thinking and just did, I sketched what I remembered from the visions of my sleep.

Katie never confirmed for me whether or not my dreams were prophetic, but I'd noticed enough coincidences that I figured it was better to be safe than sorry. I had drawn a baseball and a rose a month before Renee had met Phil. And maybe I'd already decided subconsciously, but I had drawn a pine forest the day before Renee brought up how much she missed Phil while he was away, and maybe I could work something out with the school?

Slowly, an image of two animals appeared on the clean paper. They were both on their hind legs, batting at each other. One was a cheetah, the other a wolf. I focused most of my attention on their muzzles, trying to capture the same impression I'd gotten watching them fight. They were both roaring at each other, baring teeth, but it had been oddly ambivalent. I couldn't tell whether they'd been preparing to fight to the death or just playing in jest. Their paws reached out, claws sharp, but was it with enough strength to tear flesh or barely scratch? I got their outlines finished and switched to colors. The cheetah got almost nothing; he'd been albino, I remembered. But his spots had been strange. Not black, but a brown like bronze, almost reddish depending how the light hit them. The wolf had been russet, like the oiled oak of an antique table, and shaggy. I tried to capture that thick, tussled quality in the shading. Their eyes took longest. The sclera had been white, like a human's; I'd found that odd. It probably meant they represented real people, but I couldn't begin to guess who. The cheetah's eyes had been yellow, somewhere between dandelions and honey. The wolf's were dark brown, but they had twinkled like chocolate diamonds.

I looked over the finished work, my vague memories being replaced by the image I'd crafted in my head. They were polar opposites; cat and dog, bright and dark, lean and broad. They stood frozen, and I still couldn't tell whether, if they could move, they would battle or embrace. I hadn't bothered to draw genitals, but I was certain they were both male.

Before bed, I had a ritual where I looked back through my journal to see if any new meaning attached itself to any of the pictures. I was halfway through this one, and I decided to check early today. I flipped back through the pages, glancing at my dreams as recreated by my hand. A lot of pine trees, probably about my move. Sometimes the moon shined overhead, sometimes the sun. I'd drawn a clearing once, filled with beautiful wildflowers. Mostly it was just endless trees though, stretching into forever. A few more animals popped up: a smiling bear, a fox with blood-soaked jowls, a king cobra with sable scales. A couple landscapes without trees: a beach at sunset (in Mexico, as Renee had dreamily pictured as the setting of her wedding), and an Italian town. And then there were the silly ones: a pixie with her arms full of shopping bags, and a cartoonish vampire dressed in a doctor's coat with a stethoscope, his fangs missing and leaving two gaps in his smile.

No new insights, apart from a confirmation that I seemed meant to move in with Charlie. Maybe Katie would give me a hint tonight. Or maybe there was no secret meaning and these were just the imaginings of a sleeping young woman.

It was already dark outside, but according to the clock it was barely 6:00 p.m. This was what I got for moving so far north. I went downstairs, curious to see if Charlie had any special plans for dinner.

A quick inspection of the kitchen, a mildly spirited discussion, and a half-hour later, we were eating pizza and I'd declared myself the house chef. Charlie had objected to the idea of me taking over the cooking, mostly because it meant an end to all the pizza and take-out, but also out of concern for me. I'd countered that I was used to cooking, I actually enjoyed it, I was pretty good, and I had a right to decide what I put in my mouth. Since I was determined to make my own meals, I might as well cook for him as well. I'd softened the blow by offering a weekly pizza night and a trip to the diner per month.

Much as it grated on Charlie's conscience to take advantage of 'child labor', he couldn't resist the idea of regular home-cooked meals. Even if it meant eating vegetables consistently again. I was shown to where he kept the grocery money and told to go nuts. I planned to, still trying to get over the horror of the thought of Charlie eating like a bachelor for almost as long as I'd been alive. I'd need to check on his health at some point; couldn't have my dad dropping dead from a heart attack before he was even forty. That would just be embarrassing.

Pizza polished off, Charlie wished me a good night before grabbing a beer and plopping down in the couch that was his second bed. That was one thing he'd have to keep buying himself. Though now that I was thinking about it, I wonder if minors could homebrew. None of the equipment was illegal for me to own, and it's not like I planned on drinking any. But if I made Charlie his own beer, I could slip some helpful charms into the potion to make his life easier. Hmm, I'd have to look into that. Might be a hard sell, convincing the police chief for moonshine to be made under his own roof.

Scant as the offerings of the kitchen were, I did find one useful thing. I grabbed the can of salt and went upstairs. I'd do the rest of the house tomorrow after buying the supplies with the groceries, but like hell I was going to sleep in an unwarded room. That would be like going to the bathroom without locking the door, it was just asking for trouble. One line of salt across the window, another over the doorframe, a few phrases in Koine, and I was set.

I had a quick shower, and then found the plug to have a nice bath. I dried my hair with a muttered word, tying it up in a bun while the tub filled. I'd need to remake all my hygiene potions, probably have to modify a couple to reflect the local energies.

I reveled in the feeling of calm and peace of the hot water, no tension in any inch of my body, free to be in my natural state. Idly, I imagined what it would be like to live in a coven, one of those hidden places in the world where witches could use magic freely. Or maybe even one of the Fae cities, where the supernatural denizens of the world lived and worked and fought and ate and coexisted like any other urban center. They even had ordinary humans there. Mostly the mates and children of some of the citizens, but also those who had proven themselves worthy of guarding the world's biggest secret.

I was broken from my dozing by a knock on the door. "Bells? Can you hurry up? I need the toilet."

I winced. I got up, pulling the plug to let it drain. I dried myself with a spell and slipped into my pajamas. They were the nice silk ones my mom got for my birthday; it's amazing what the power to change your appearance at will does for your self-esteem. Within a minute, I was unlocking the door.

"Sorry, Dad. Won't happen again. Have a good night." With an impulsive kiss to his cheek, I walked to my room and closed the door. It was a few minutes before I heard the toilet being used; guess I'd frozen him for a little bit there.

Getting comfy in my sheets, adjusting to the new lullaby of rain pounding on the window instead of a desert breeze, I closed my eyes.

And then I felt an ancient presence gently tug on my spirit, and I woke up in Katie's realm.

It was a field of grass, in the glorious bloom of spring. The sun shone from exactly overhead in a cloudless sky, filling the world with light and heat. To the north, the horizon was filled with mountains; to the south, the barest glimpse of the sea could be seen. I knew from past experience that no matter how far or how long I went in either direction, they never got closer. I stood in the shade of a cypress tree, the only one in sight. Three other women were near me. Next to me, in the shade, an old crone sat on the ground, as wrinkled as a raisin. She clutched a bouquet of purple blooms, which I knew to be aconite. In front of me, perched on a stool set next to an apothecary table, was another woman maybe a bit younger than my mom. She was grinding spices, picking from bunches laid on the ground beside her and packing them into a mortar and pestle, before pouring the ground powder into various cloth bags arranged on the table. Off to the side, a bit far but still in earshot, a little girl played with a dog, chasing and jumping with joyful abandon. It was always a different dog. From a distance, they looked like a family: grandmother, mother, and daughter. Up close, it was impossible to miss how their eyes were all the same acid green, their chins all jutted out in the same stubborn way, and their hair fell in the exact same ringlets.

"Hello, Katie," I addressed them.

"Greetings, little witch," answered Hecate, goddess of magic, the Three who were One, and my instructor.

Most witches were taught by their faery godparent, if they had one, or the nearest witch to volunteer. On occasion, though, one of the major figures of the magical world elected to take one on as an apprentice. I had no idea what had led the same being who had taught the likes of Circe or Morgana to pay personal attention to me, but I figured I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I referred to her different forms as the Matriarch, Mother, and Maiden in my head, but all insisted on being called Katie.

"Is your father well, little witch?" asked the Mother.

"As well as can be expected," I replied. "It will be good for him, to have me living with him."

"For you as well, child. Always so selfless, living for others. Learn to focus on yourself once in a while! Have some fun, break a heart or two, act your age!" she scolded without real heat.

"I will, Katie," I answered, not that I had any intention to do so. But I'd learned not to talk back a while ago. I had never really recovered from the experience of having my mouth constantly filling with manure no matter how much I gagged or retched.

The Matriarch shifted, her bones audibly creaking. "You'll meet them soon," she croaked.

My shoulders tensed. The Matriarch almost never spoke, but when she did it was always important. "Who, Katie?"

The crone clutched her bouquet closer to her chest, not even looking at me. "Follow your heart, pretty bird. No matter where it leads." With that, she started to snore.

I turned to the Mother. "What do you mean, Katie?"

She smirked at me. "That would be telling. Now go work on your shape-shifting. It still takes you almost a minute to change to another form! If you aren't going from a mouse to a drake in a blink by Imbolc, I'll hex you for a week."

I grimaced. Katie believed that the satisfaction of a job well done was enough of a carrot, and made liberal use of threats of the stick to motivate. It was certainly effective, but not exactly pleasant.

Walking away to get some space, I reached inside for the animal. I let it take over with a rush of fire up my spine, feeling like I was shaking off a thick, awkward coat to stand free.

My natural form was, in what I was still convinced was some kind of cosmic joke at my expense, a swan. Once I got over it, I felt it described me very well: awkward on land, but smoothly graceful on water or air. I quickly shifted into my favorite form, a Bengal tiger. I'd taken this form so often it only took a few seconds of focus. But, according to Katie, I had until Groundhog Day to make even the most unfamiliar form effortlessly quick. The only way to do that was the same way to get to Carnegie Hall: practice, practice, practice. As I cycled through the animal kingdom, I made a mental note to schedule some shifting in my real body. I got all the experience from these not-dreams in Katie's realm as if I were actually here, but there was still something about doing magic awake in the real world that made it stick.

When I'd been working long enough that I felt I should be sweating, even though some of the animals I was transforming into didn't have glands, the Mother called out. "Enough. You'll be back on Aphrodite's day. Don't embarrass yourself at your new school."

Guess I wouldn't be going to any parties Friday night.

Before I woke up, I realized that the Maiden was singing. The child's voice wasn't forming any words, just vocalizing the notes. And I was 99% sure that it was Wagner's Bridal Chorus.

I sat up explosively in bed, only to overbalance and fall on my face, thankfully on the soft comforter and not the floor. I was aware of an annoying beeping from my watch, and I muted it absently, still reeling from the revelations from just before I woke.

Katie NEVER did anything by accident. Anything she told me was intentional and meant to guide me; it was up to me to be able to hear and comprehend it.

The Mother told me to focus on myself and go 'break a heart or two'.

The Matriarch had said I would meet 'them' and I should 'follow my heart'.

The Maiden had been singing 'Here Comes the Bride'.

Feeling like my eyes were compass needles drawn inexorably toward true north, I turned to look at my dream journal. It was still open to the cheetah and wolf.

Blame it on female intuition, blame it on my love for Victorian literature, blame it on my personal experience with how much the gods loved mischief. But I just KNEW what that drawing represented, however outlandish it seemed to me.

I hung my head and rubbed my temples. "No. No, no, no, no, no. This is not happening to me. Give me a Neo-Nazi warlock I'm destined to vanquish. Give me an abused kid fated to become a world leader to nurture. Give me ANYTHING but a high school love triangle!"

I could have sworn I heard a chuckle. And I would bet everything I owned it hadn't been my Gran.

I drove into Forks High School's parking lot, Shirly roaring like a lion. She was a loud one, and I wasn't even tempted to mute her with a spell. It was part of her charm; her obnoxious volume and puttering exhaust gave her character.

I pulled into an open spot in the student section of the lot. I had to go to the office before classes, so I had left early. Not that there was much to do but munch cereal and watch Charlie make coffee. Except perhaps waste energy cursing my fate.

I was officially a damsel. At some point in the near future, I would attract the attention of two different men. And I would, presumably, be left with the unenviable task of picking which one's heart got shattered. It was the plot of half my favorite books, but the conflict didn't seem so delicious when I was set to be in the middle of it.

I could always take the easy way out and pick neither of them, staying single. But I got the sense that that wouldn't be a feasible option. If my life really had become some romantic drama, then odds were that I could fall for both of them, and fate would keep throwing us into each other's paths until that happened. And it's not like I was opposed to meeting a guy that could sweep me off my feet, more that there was almost no way to avoid someone getting hurt before everything was done.

Well, no way that fit within societal norms. Triads were reserved for the pages of niche romance novels, not real life.

I shook my head and stepped out of the car. School first, personal life second. I'd lived by that most of my life, no reason to stop now.

I was walking across the lot when my supernatural radar gave a ping. I paused and turned to look at one of the parked cars. It stood out, a shiny Volvo, brand-new while most of its neighbors were at least a decade out of date. But it wasn't the glinting chrome and fancy tires that drew my attention; it was the distinctly non-human auras all but radiating from it. Whoever owned this car, it was well-loved and well-used. I'd gotten weaker imprints off suburban minivans back in Phoenix.

Now what in Hades were multiple vampires doing at Forks High School?

I remembered the albino cheetah.

Huh. So, one of the characters in this little plot was an unaging hunk of living diamond. Emphasis on the 'hunk', I had yet to hear of a vampire that couldn't make a model self-conscious.

Well, this put a whole new spin on the term 'necking', didn't it?

I sighed and continued to the office. As intriguing as the mystery of my potential vampire boyfriend and his coven's presence in this sleepy town was, I still had school things to handle.

The dry, drab room for administrators was currently occupied by one lone woman, dressed in a t-shirt. Well, I could pass off my blouse and cardigan as dressing to impress. She looked up at me through her glasses. "Can I help you?"

"Bella Swan, the new student." I had to hide a flinch at her surge of interest in reaction. Crows, I was all but a local celebrity, wasn't I? Daughter of the beloved chief, finally back to her roots after being hidden away by his flighty ex-wife. I was a living, breathing soap opera character, at least as far as this one was concerned.

Before I left, armed with schedules and maps and forms she'd foisted on me, I asked her "Do you know anything about the owner of the Volvo outside? I… want to ask about the paint job." Yeah, right. What I really wanted was to skim her thoughts when I brought up the unknown vampires.

"Oh, that would be the Cullens, Dr. Cullen's foster children. I believe you have Biology with Edward, the youngest. You can ask him. And of course, you'll see them at lunch." Because this school was tiny enough to only have one lunch period. I nodded politely and filed away what I could glean from her thoughts. Five vampires in this school (which she had more than a few 'inappropriate' fantasies about), two more in town. A coven of seven, three mated pairs and a loner. Guess which one I happened to share a class with?

I checked my schedule. Well, Biology was right after lunch. I could get a read on them all in the cafeteria, assuming they showed up. Though why they even bothered with the charade of being high school students, I couldn't fathom. What was up with that, moving in with humans and acting their apparent age? It didn't fit with what I knew of vampires, which admittedly was all academic. I hadn't actually met one, just covered them with Katie. The best spells to kill one and the alchemical properties of their venom wasn't likely to help in an introduction.

I did my best to shove all thoughts of blood drinking persons from my mind as I made it through the day's lessons. This proved surprisingly easy, as I was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of attention sent my way. From English first thing all the way to Spanish before lunch, I was ogled. There was really no better way to put it. Teachers gaped when they heard my name, my peers turned in their seats to stare at me rather than the board, and I was approached and talked to like I was a Hollywood actress.

Gods above, these people were sheltered. A new face should NOT be this interesting.

I trailed behind a rather talkative, short girl by the name of Jessica to lunch. On the surface she seemed perfectly friendly and helpful as she inundated me with the who's who of Forks High. But luckily my senses went well beyond that. She was just using me, increasing her own popularity by piggybacking off mine, a fact that caused her no small amount of jealousy. I'd met her type before. Not evil so much as small; her world extended no further than the end of her nose.

Jessica sat me down and introduced me to all of her 'friends', who seemed awed at her courage in talking to me. The only decent person there was a sweet girl named Angela, who had been childhood friends with Jessica before she succumbed to the bitch virus and was sort of a hanger-on in her social crowd. I smiled and nodded and tried to find the courage to eat my apple when it felt like I was being judged by an Olympic panel for every twitch I made.

My eyes wandered the mass of teenage youth before alighting on a group that could not possibly have been more out of place. For one, they were all pale as corpses, a shade of white that human skin just can't achieve unless exsanguinated or caked in powder. For another, they were posed like statues, each consumed in some solitary stare off into the distance, rather than looking at me or chatting with each other as the rest of the student body were. And finally, they were beautiful in a way that nature had never intended, flawless and symmetrical and balanced beyond the scope of any human face. Succubae got into your head, the Fae were so full of magic their physical forms were surreal, but no species could beat out vampires for sheer, sharp physical perfection.

Ah, the Cullens, I presume.

Here was my chance. Atomic batteries to power, turbines to speed. I blocked out the chatter of the room around me and focused entirely on the five vampires resting around a lunch table.

The influx of knowing almost knocked me over.

The big one, Emmett McCarty, was like a tide pool. Deep and full of life, but the water was crystal clear. He was a simple man. He liked to test his strength. He liked to spend time with his woman. He liked games and jokes. As far as he was concerned, life was good and anytime it wasn't he could make it better easily. A content little boy in the body of an Olympic wrestler.

Rosalie Lilian Hale made me sad. Regret and self-hatred rolled off her in waves. I saw that her past was dark and painful, but she missed it because at least she was human. She masked the pain with vanity, comforting herself with her beauty and the power it had. I had a glimpse, clear as day, of her and Emmett in rocking chairs, old and gray and wrinkled, bouncing children on their knees. Her deepest wish, and one she'd never see fulfilled.

Jasper Whitlock was like an open wound. I saw all the scars, and how he got them. I saw him endure decades of blood and death and savagery, losing himself a little more with every kill. He had found a new way, guided by his love, but it was a constant struggle not to regress back into the monster he'd once been. His aura seemed to extend past himself and settle around him like a mist. An empath.

Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. was confusing. He was miserable, and he was happy with that. The black of self-loathing surrounded him like a cloak, and he clung to it. He took… I wouldn't say pride, but the certainty that he was a monster was a large part of his identity. I saw various shallow interests in the world around him, and one strong bond to his 'father', but it was hollow. He wasn't ready to die, but he wasn't really living either. He was going through the motions, watching the world pass by out of habit instead of any real interest. His mind was like a one-way mirror; I could see the ripples and streams of thought in the room going in instead of flowing around him, but his own stayed inside. Passive telepath.

Mary 'Alice' Brandon was like a blob of mercury. Her aura was constantly shifting and changing, always moving, a perpetual motion machine. She was like lightning in a bottle, full of energy and just waiting to burst at the slightest whim. There was surprisingly little 'gunk' clinging to her. See, everyone has doubts, regrets, dissatisfaction, and a bunch of other negative energies that are part of the price of living. But she barely had any. Compared to the sludge I'd seen on Edward, she was clean as a whistle. She wasn't naïve or innocent, per se, so much as serene and completely content with her life. Her eyes glowed with ethereal light, and I could see reflections of the threads of Fate in them. Huh, prescient. That was a formidable talent.

All this, I learned in a few seconds. My brain rushed and ached to assimilate information as it flowed in from an otherworldly source. Yet the knowledge I picked up on them as individuals paled in comparison to what I learned of their bonds.

They were a family. Through and through. United in their journeys through life, bound together by love and affection and respect. I could state with certainty that they would die for each other. In many ways, still the youths they appeared outwardly to be, guided by a father and mother that cherished and taught them.

It was humbling and awe-inspiring, the relationships of the Cullen Coven.

I withdrew my attentions, dealing with a new headache to go with my new perspective.

I'd just gotten a cheat sheet on my potential in-laws. And I was amazed to find I didn't mind the prospect of forever with them. They were good people. Not without troubles, or guilt, but at the end of the day, they tried to do what was right.

It almost brought a tear to my eye.

"You're staring at the Cullens," Jessica spoke up, stating the obvious and drawing the group's focus back to me, if it had ever left.

Edward, the lithe redhead, looked up. I double-checked the spells woven into my shield bracelet. I was pretty sure I was immune to vampire gifts, full stop, but it didn't hurt to be sure. Like hell was I going to let him get a sneak peek at my thoughts. He looked back down just as quick, as if it had just been a reflex. I'd bet money Jessica's thoughts were as loud as her voice. She must have got his attention.

I shrugged. "They're worth staring at. Who are they, again?"

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago," Jessica offered.

"They… kind of keep to themselves," Angela spoke up, genuinely trying to help the new girl. She got points in my book.

"Yeah, because they're all, like, together. Like, together together," Jessica continued, relishing in the juiciness of this particular bit of gossip. "The blond girl, Rosalie, she's with the big dude Emmett. They're, like, a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal!"

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela protested gently.

"I know, but they live together. It's weird!" Jessica declared. I had to admit, if you believed the lie, it was fairly scandalous. Pseudo-incest in quaint Forks? Tongues must have been wagging for years. "Anyway, the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. And she's with Jasper, the blond guy who looks like he's in pain."

No kidding. I wonder if they'd worked out that Jasper could pick up the others' thirst through his gift.

"Dr. Cullen is like this, foster dad/matchmaker," Jessica summarized.

"Maybe he'll adopt me," threw in a blond girl at the table. Lauren, I think her name was, and she was even more petty and self-absorbed than Jessica. She'd have to be, to think she could measure up against vampire beauty.

"And the last boy?" I asked, wondering on others' take on my possible husband. He was looking over at us again, this time with a strange sort of frustration. Was he noticing my lack of thought already? Either I'd underestimated vampire perception or one of the others asked him to look into me.

Jessica huffed. "That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody here is good enough for him. Like I care, you know? Seriously, don't waste your time."

Rejected, much?

Lunch ended soon afterwards, all the Cullens getting up a few minutes before the bell in synch and walking out of the cafeteria in a dazzling display of grace. I was once again amazed at the power of human ignorance and denial. How anyone could believe they were human if stuff like that was a daily occurrence was beyond me. I mean it, Rosalie walking a line that straight in six-inch stiletto heels was just plain unnatural.

I made it over to Mr. Banner's classroom, pretty sure I'd find one of the other students more interesting than his lecture. Damn Katie to Tartarus, but she knew me well. I found myself powerless to contain my interest in the brooding immortal teenager. What made him tick? What was the reason for the darkness in his eyes? Here's hoping he wasn't quite as bad as Heathcliff, but still. He was pretty much copy-and-pasted out of the Victorian dramas that were my bread and butter.

I walked in and, lo and behold, there was only one seat open. Three guesses where… and the first two don't count. This was ridiculous.

I sat down next to him, again checking on my shield bracelet. Mental defenses? Check. Obfuscation of scent? Check. I was as safe as it was possible to be sitting next to a finely-honed killing machine.

"Hello. You must be Isabella Swan," he said. He was looking at me with a kind of unmet expectation, an exasperated curiosity. My lack of mental noise or distinctive scent must really be throwing him off. He'd repeated almost word for word the standard greeting I'd gotten from other Forkians. I'd been hoping for something more original.

"Just Bella, please." I pulled out my notebook and decided to focus on the blackboard. I'd make it at least one day before I succumbed to temptation, for my own peace of mind if nothing else. Edward seemed content with silence as well, and we spent the whole class period merely taking notes. I found it funny that he was probably expending more energy to write at a human pace than to absorb the facts about flatworms.

I sat through a gym period, which was enough to make the enchanting of my uniform top priority for me, and then school finally ended. One day down, a couple hundred to go. I went over to Shirly, and obnoxiously drove over to the supermarket, determinedly not looking at the Cullens. I got enough to feed me and Charlie for a week and had enough left over to pick up all the ingredients on my 'non-food' list.

The afternoon passed in a blur of rituals, as I warded the house, replaced my lost potion stock, and enchanted a pen and pencil to do my homework for me. Don't look at me like that, like you wouldn't. That done, I had just enough time to make dinner before Charlie walked in the door.

"Bells? What smells so good?" he called, taking off his gun belt. As far as I knew, he'd never fired it except at the shooting range.

"Steak and potatoes. And if you don't at least try the asparagus, I'll never forgive you."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

We ate in peace, and the meal was quite yummy if I do say so myself. At around the halfway mark, I caved and asked Charlie. "So, what do you know about the Cullens?"

Charlie paused mid-chew. "Why the interest?" he asked, mouth full. I'd work on that later.

I shrugged, going for nonchalance. "Curious about the only other foreigners in school, I guess."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "They moved here from Denali two years ago. One of the luckiest breaks this town ever had, if you ask me. Dr. Cullen could be working at any hospital in the world, and he settled on ours. I was a bit wary of all those teenagers, but I haven't heard a peep out of any of them. Straight A's, never act out; more than I can say for some of the kids born and raised here."

Wow, a whole paragraph. Charlie really must have a high opinion of them. "I see." I changed the topic. "So, why don't we invite the Blacks up here for dinner? I'd like to pay back Billy my own way for Shirly since you went and bought her for me. And I haven't seen Jake in a while."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "That sounds great! I'll call them up, see if they're up for this weekend." His eyes narrowed a bit. Hope Billy's gotten over his dumb superstitious prejudice

I heard, like an echo without an origin point.

More evidence the Quileutes weren't run-of-the-mill natives. Seems Uncle Billy might just know the truth about the Cullens. I was intrigued.

I washed the dishes as Charlie migrated to the living room. That done, I went up to my room and checked on my homework. Satisfied, I laid down on my bed. Then, before I could second or third-guess myself, I slipped myself out of my body.

Time to greet the neighbors. If this had to happen, it was going to be on my terms.

I flew, intangible, through the night sky, following the trail of the Cullens' auras, which I was much more sensitive to in this form. I finally stopped and couldn't help but stare. They had a mansion. An honest-to-gods mansion smack dab in the middle of the woods. Gorgeously restored 19th Century, I believe, with a back wall replaced entirely with glass. I couldn't help but notice the inch-thick iron sheets hidden in all the window frames.

The house was like a metaphor for vampires. Ancient antiquity brought into the modern era, white, beautiful, and much tougher than it looked.

I settled down in front of their door, making sure everyone was home. I sensed five familiar presences and two of a similar sort. All accounted for. I licked my lips and then, since I couldn't knock on the door, I called out "Hello!"

There was no response, though I sensed all movement inside stop.

I waited a few seconds, which were good as minutes to vampires, and then tried again. "I can explain the lack of heartbeat and scent. Can someone please open the door?"

Nothing for a while, and then there was a lightning-fast shift in one of the auras as he went from a second-floor room to right behind the door. It opened, and I got my first glimpse of Carlisle Cullen.

He glowed like the sun. The amount of positivity, righteousness, and sheer saintly goodness that oozed out of his every pore nearly blinded me. Past the metaphysical, I saw he looked like one of Phidias' sculptures come to life. Good thing he was married, because the nurses would be all over him otherwise.

"Hello?" He asked, looking at my see-through body with curiosity.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. I'm Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. I thought I should introduce myself to the other members of the local supernatural community. May I come in?"

"… Yes. Yes, of course. Please do." He opened the door wide, and I slipped past him inside. The threshold parted to let me through, as I had the blessing of the homeowner.

The interior was gorgeous, of course, open and airy. The entire Cullen clan was arranged around the living room, staring at me with looks ranging from hostility to disbelief. I noted a caramel-haired, soft beauty I assumed to be Mrs. Cullen.

"Hi, everyone. Forgive for not coming in person, but I don't want my dad to think I snuck out." I shifted my feet, even though I didn't have any muscles in this form. "You have a lovely home," I offered, hoping they'd help me out a little.

"Thank you," Dr. Cullen said, walking around to be at his wife's side. Esme, that was her name. He never took his eyes off me. "Pardon me, but how exactly are you here?"

I shrugged. "Depends how you see things. A scientist would call this holographic telepresence. A comic book nerd would call it astral projection. I personally refer to it as a spiritwalk. The gist of it is, my body is back at my house, but I still get to be here and talk to you guys."

"Cool," Emmett said. He got a smack on the head from Rosalie, the sound like a steel mallet hitting a vault door. He turned hurt puppy-dog eyes on his mate, but Rosalie kept her attention on me. The look in her eyes made me uncomfortable, like she was planning where to hide my dead body.

"Anyway, as I said, I felt like I should meet you officially. As a fellow not-exactly-human, I thought it best that we come to terms about our cohabitation. I don't have a problem with you, and hopefully you don't have a problem with me, but if you do we should iron things out as soon as possible."

Edward looked at me like I was a ghost, which I actually resembled a bit at the moment. "What do you mean, not-exactly-human?" he asked, probably voicing what they all were thinking.

I took a needless breath. "Alright. You, vampires. Me, witch. We on the same page, now?"

Rosalie scoffed. "Witches don't exist."

I raised a brow at her. "Neither do Gucci-wearing, bloodsucking, sparkly monsters of the night, yet here we both are," I snarked on reflex. I heard at least one chuckle. I backpedaled as Rosalie actually snarled. "If the word 'witch' offends you for some reason, think of me as psychic. Like how I'm here, it's all semantics. I perceive and can affect the world around me in ways other people can't. I call it magic, because that's what I was taught it was, and the word for a female magic-user is 'witch', which is what I identify as." I paused. "Did I just use two homophones back to back? I hate when that happens, sorry."

"It's alright," Esme spoke up, a glorious smile lighting up her face. Wow. Carlisle was a lucky man. "This is terribly exciting. Forgive us, Bella, but we've never met a witch before. I'm sorry if we offend you in our ignorance. Can I get you anything? A seat, a drink?" She sent a look at Jasper, whom vacated a loveseat in a fraction of a second. He took post behind Alice's shoulder, who looked fascinated with me.

"No, I'm okay. I don't really have muscles or anything in this form. Thank you, though." I coughed. "So… how's this going to work? I keep your secret, you keep mine?"

"Naturally," Carlisle said. "You trusted us with your secret and you made no move to disclose ours today, though you clearly knew it. It's only fair that we look out for each other."

Rosalie actually stomped her foot, and Jasper was eyeing me in a way that made me nervous. I slipped steel into my spine and addressed the blonds in the room. "Thank you, Carlisle. I feel compelled to warn you, though, that it would be very unwise to attack me. I may look human, but I can make force fields and fire with just a thought. You try to hurt me or anyone I care about, your ashes will be scattered to the wind."

A frown marred the patriarch's brow as the diva scoffed. "Are you seriously threatening us?" she all but growled.

"Not threatening. Giving advice for your continued survival." I focused, and the magazine on the table before her went up in witchfire. There was nothing but a black scorch mark in seconds.

They all stared at it, a frozen kind of horror in their expressions. I felt like a schmuck, but I needed to hammer this point home. You mess with Bella, you get zapped. I couldn't have them trying to kill me in a misguided attempt to protect their privacy. "I won't start a fight, but I will finish one. Are we clear?"

"… Yes, Bella." Dr. Cullen said. He seemed much more reserved now.

"Good. Sorry about the table, Mrs. Cullen." I sheepishly sent a cleaning spell at the black burn. It cleared up like new.

"No problem, Bella. And please, call me Esme." She smiled cherubically again. "I assure you, I speak for my whole family when I say you have nothing to fear from us. None of us would dream of endangering you or your father. We know better than to react with violence." There was a hard note to that last part, and I think I saw the six others straighten their posture a bit.

Huh. Maybe it wasn't Carlisle that really ran things around here.

"I'm glad to hear it." I was rapidly losing my nerve. Better leave before they saw the cowardly behind the lion. "I'll see most of you at school. If you need anything, feel free to ask. Good-bye."

I woke up back in Charlie's house, a cold sweat soaking into my sheets.

Well, here's hoping I wasn't murdered tomorrow.

I had barely closed Shirley's door the next day when I was assaulted by a vampire. Well, maybe 'assaulted' was too strong a word, but it sure felt like it.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped, wrapping me in her stone-cold arms. I awkwardly held my arms up, looking to Jasper behind her. He smirked at me, as if this were only the beginning and he was enjoying the show. "I'm Alice, and we're going to be best friends!"

"Um… if you say so?" I said. I summoned strength and gently unwrapped her from around me, setting her down in front of me as I lifted her the tiniest bit to get her off.

She blinked, then seemed thrilled, like a kid who just went on a rollercoaster. "Wow, that was interesting. Usually only Emmett can do that. Magic must be wonderful!"

"Could you keep it down? Literally everyone is staring." And it was true. One of the aloof Cullens getting all touchy-feely with New Girl Swan had every kid in the parking lot looking our way.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at restraining myself, except when it comes to diet, of course. I just already know we're going to get along fabulously and I apologize if I'm a bit forward but I'm just so impatient for you to realize it and we can get to where I see us," she said in one breath.

I eyed my shield bracelet as if it had betrayed me. "So, you can 'see' me?"

"Not directly. When I look for you, there's nothing. But you show up in my visions for other people. I just looked at my future and saw us arm-in-arm and now I'm just so excited! That's a lovely bracelet. Is that what's blocking our gifts? Jasper's nervous around you, since he can't read you. Same thing with Edward. But I told them we're going to be friends and they should trust me trusting you, and they'll listen to me eventually."

I blinked. "Is it possible for vampires to do cocaine?"

Jasper snorted. "Oh, Emmett's going to love her."

"No, drugs don't work on us any more than food. If we drink the blood of someone with it in their system, we get sick for a few hours. This is just my natural energy!" She smiled and looked so adorable I half expected anime stars to twinkle around her head.

I had a random thought. "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess you like to shop."

"I don't like shopping. I love it. I live to shop and shop to live," Alice said with that effervescent grin on her face.

Looks like I'd found the pixie I'd dreamed about. She was like Tinker Bell dressed up as a vampire for Halloween.

"Right. Well, nice talking to you Alice. I've got to get to class."

"Oh. Well, okay. But please come have lunch with us! We all have so many questions. You don't even have to buy anything, you can eat off our trays. Whaddya say?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're very used to getting your way, aren't you?"

"Almost exclusively."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll have lunch with you guys. Will Rosalie behave?"

"Oh, don't worry. She's still cowed over the fact you set Italian Vogue alight from miles away. And in the words of Emmett, that was totally wicked, by the way. I'll let you get to class. Bye!" With that, she danced in Jasper's arms and flitted away towards the school building.

Well… that was unexpected.

I was accosted by Jessica as soon as I stepped into Trigonometry. "Is it true? Are you hanging out with Alice Cullen?"

I shrugged. "Apparently. She walked up to me, declared us besties, and invited me to sit with her at lunch. I couldn't think of a good enough reason to say no."

"I told you she was weird," Jessica offered. "But she's never done anything like this before. Like, I don't think she's talked to anyone except teachers and her family all year. What makes you so special?" She did not do a good job of masking her jealousy.

"Beats me." Thankfully, class began and effectively shut Jessica up.

Aware that the majority of the student body was watching me like a hawk, I walked straight to the Cullen's lunch table and sat next to Alice. "Hello, everyone," I said. Some might find it concerning I was more worried about whether my tablemates approved of me than the fact they tore open throats for sustenance.

"Hello," said Edward, outright staring at me like I was a Rubik's cube he was trying to solve.

"Hey, it's Sabrina, the teenage witch," Emmett announced, mouth wide in a mischievous grin.

I raised a brow. "Really, Nosferatu? You want to start with dumb pop culture nicknames right out the gate?"

"Come on, it's not every day you meet one of the Charmed Ones," he quipped right back.

"Very well. I will hereby refer to you all as the Drac Pack. Please file all complaints with Emmett."

"That the best you got?" he challenged, even as Jasper pinched his brow and Edward grimaced. Rosalie remained silent, eyeing me in the cautiously neutral way you would a friend's pet snake.

Alice alone seemed actually pleased to see me. "Welcome, Bella! Here, I got your favorites." She slid the tray in front of her over to me, and I saw it had the most appetizing things I found on the menu.

"You're good. I might as well drop my precog ward, it doesn't seem to work with you," I commented, opening up the lemonade bottle and taking a sip.

"Really? Please do! It's odd, having to look for you when I can't find you. Like one of those picture puzzles where you have to find the mime." She paused. "Actually, wait until we're alone. Edward won't react well to what I'll see."

I considered the problem and found a solution. I mentally touched the protective layers of magic surrounding me and expanded them to cover her. "How about this instead?"

Edward and Jasper visibly flinched. "What did you do?" the former gasped as the latter whispered "Darlin'?" in a surprisingly small voice.

Alice gazed off into the distance with glassy eyes for a full ten seconds. Then she came back to herself and squealed. "Oh, this is perfect! It's like stepping under your umbrella. Edward can't read me through the wards, but I got past your foresight protection. This is going to be so fun. We can finally have a fair game of chess!" She kissed my cheek, which almost derailed my concentration. "Forget best friends. You and I will be good as sisters, mark my words!"

Was that a hint? Had she seen my potential future with Edward? Damn, now I was curious.

"Bella, whatever you did, could you stop? I need to feel my wife. I need to." Jasper was pleading as much as his pride would allow.

I eyed Edward, who looked at me almost accusingly. For some reason, I really wanted to twist his nose or poke him in the eye some way. How dare he look at me like that. "I got a better idea." I focused, and my wards spread to everyone at the table except Edward. "There. You all have privacy for the first time since meeting Edward."

Edward gaped like a fish.

"Wait, seriously?" Emmett visibly concentrated, then lit up like a Christmas tree when Edward showed no reaction. "Oh, this is sweet! Bells, you are my new favorite person."

"What about me?" Rosalie harrumphed, and be still my heart she was actually threatened. How much had I unsettled her with my book burning trick?

Emmett hunched over. "Oh, baby, of course I meant second-favorite! You know you're my one and only." He gave her a huge smooch, which quickly escalated to the most X-rated kiss I'd ever seen. When he pulled back, I saw onlookers in the background blushing, but Rosalie had content look like a cat handfed a salmon.

I turned to Jasper. "Are they always like this?"

"Worse," he said, nuzzling into his mate's shoulder, while paying much more respect to public boundaries than his brother had.

Alice looked ready to cackle. "Relax, Edward. She can't keep it up over distances. You'll be back to casually invading our minds once we get home."

Emmett's head snapped to me. "Samantha, I will pay you $100 an hour to follow us around and keep Eddie out of our heads."

"My name is Bella. Just for that, my answer's no," I said, trying not to reveal how seriously tempted I was by such easy money. "But hey, instead of paying me to follow you around with my umbrella as Alice put it, why not pay me to make your own?"

"Come again?" Edward asked, looking at me like he couldn't decide whether I resembled Godzilla or Cthulhu more.

I shrugged. "Compensate me for materials, and I can make you guys charms to block out vampire gifts. Nothing fancy, small things like rings or necklaces, things you can wear. Though the ritual ingredients can get pretty… exotic. And expensive."

"You're just… selling us magic amulets?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, yeah. I have the supply, you have the demand. Basic economics." I wrinkled my nose. "Plus, it could keep me in practice. I haven't had a chance to practice my craft for anything but my own needs… ever, really. I'm not ashamed to make some cash making some doodads for you guys. It's not like I could do this kind of thing for the normies."

"There weren't other… weirdos in Phoenix?" Alice asked me.

"None that I could help out. Most 'weirdos' in town were either vampires and other predators much less civilized than you guys or Fae and offering to help a Fae with magic is like selling coal dust to a miner. So, yeah, you guys are the first I can really feel comfortable helping out with my gifts."

"What else can my magic charm do?" Emmett asked.

"Wait, other predators?" Jasper questioned.

"Fairies?!" Alice cried with all the joy of a little girl at Disneyland.

The school bell rang.

"Sorry, kids. Class had ended. We'll catch up tomorrow. Edward, want to walk me to class? I actually might need an escort, so I don't get mobbed by other kids." I picked up the tray I had grazed from and made for the trash cans, withdrawing my wards as I did to save energy. No need to let them know how taxing my little trick had actually been.

Edward was at my side like a proper gentleman the whole time, though I could tell he was miles away. I wonder what had overloaded him more, my casual blocking of his talent or my topics of conversation. I pitched my voice low enough that I myself could barely hear it but should be crystal clear to his ears. "I'm going to guess by your family's… exuberance that you aren't in touch with the greater supernatural community. Did you guys think vampires were the only things to go bump in the night?"

He held the door for me, though I beat him to my seat. "No, we were aware of Children of the Moon, and Carlisle remembers tales and rumors from when he was younger. But the way you put it, it's much bigger than any of us expected."

"Well, to be fair, I have a good teacher."

"Who?" Edward asked, perfectly ignoring the teacher while appearing to do anything but.

"She's more of a spirit guide. She visits me in my dreams, gives me lessons on witchcraft and other species. I'm afraid to tell you her name in case you freak out."

"I assure you, my composure can handle it."

"Says the guy who was catching flies the moment I extended my mind protections beyond myself."

"Try me."

I suppressed a giggle. Teasing Edward was abnormally satisfying. "Alright, I'll give you a hint. Most of my spells are in Koine, and she prefers to be called Katie."

Of course, it took him only a second to figure it out. Modern supercomputers have nothing on vampire neurons. "Hekate? Greek goddess of magic?" His whisper was oddly choked.

"Lowercase 'g', if it helps you wrap your mind around it."

"Well… no wonder you're so proficient, with a teacher of that caliber."

"I was a good student, too," I protested.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to offend. I simply find every word that comes out of your mouth challenges the very underpinnings of my worldview."

"Well, let's play 20 questions, let you get what's really bugging you out of the way."

"Miss Swan, Mister Cullen, do you have something to share with the rest of the class?" the teacher called.

Oops.

"No, Mr. Banner," Edward chimed, yet the moment the man looked away he whispered, "Later."

Gym was tolerable. It was really my enchanted clothing doing all the work, I was just along for the ride. I played a decent game of volleyball, then changed and made it for Shirly before anyone could talk to me. I drove home and had barely closed the door when the phone began to ring.

I picked up. "Swan residence."

"Hi, Bella! Can you come over to our house again?" Alice asked, the crappy connection somehow not interfering with the silver-bell quality of her voice.

"Alice, please. I get that I'm the most interesting thing to come into your lives for a while but give me some space."

"Well, how about if we come over to your house instead?"

"I think my dad might mind if I inflict half-a-dozen teenagers on him at once."

"Then just me? Please? Pretty please with AB- on top?"

I couldn't help a weary chuckle. "I'm going to say yes, and you're going to knock on my door the second I hang up, aren't you?"

A knock on the door was my answer.

"Thought so," I muttered. I was beginning to grasp a crucial piece of information: there's no stopping Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door and there was Alice. Maybe a hair over five feet tall, one would never think to look at her that she was one of the deadliest vampires on the planet. Her gift could be downright lethal given the right circumstances.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, clearly chomping at the bit to get alone time with me. You'd think eternal life would grant patience.

"Out of curiosity, what happens if I don't?"

"There's a bright flash of light and then I see no more. I'd very much like to avoid that scenario."

"Nice to know I do good work." I mentally reached for the eldritch equivalent of land mines, razor wire, and mounted turrets wrapped protectively around my house and temporarily deactivated them. "You may enter," I said with ceremony.

Alice hopped inside, looking around my tiny house with quick, bird-like motions. "I get the feeling that's not just superstition in your case, is it?"

"Your average threshold keeps out the purely spiritual predators. Juice it up with wards and you can keep anything out. I guess you wouldn't know, being vegetarian, but most vampires unconsciously shy away from invading a home. They can do it, if they're thirsty or determined enough, but it makes them uncomfortable in a way they can't explain. That's the power of the threshold trying to protect the resident."

"Fascinating!" Alice said, genuinely interested.

I motioned her to sit if she wanted, though we both knew she was perfectly fine with standing for days at a time. I plopped onto the couch myself. "So, you want to grill me about magic and the other species out there or is this about the fact I could be Edward's mate?"

"Ideally we'd talk about both but I really want to discuss our impending sisterhood!" She leapt into my arms like a very cuddly statue. "I can't believe it! He's been alone so long, and now you're finally here! Please let me do your wedding! Oh please, can I?"

I summoned strength and detached Alice from my person for the second time today. This might become a habit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Cool your jets, Alice. He and I are barely on a first-name basis right now. Give it a while before you start bringing up china patterns."

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I just saw you two together and you were both so happy!"

I perked up. "Just the two of us?"

"What do you mean?"

I thought about showing her my dream journal and explaining the hints that Katie had given me.

Alice blinked. "Oh. Well, at the moment, all I see is you two. But I suppose that could change if the right decision was made or you met someone else. Sorry I can't offer any answers."

"No big deal. There goes my plan of using you to find the right path. Sorry if that sounds callous."

"Oh no, I'm used to it. Relish it actually. There's nothing I like better than guiding the people I love on the proper path to happiness. Except maybe a good makeover or sex with Jasper."

I slapped my hands over my ears. "Gah! Please! I get that you're immortally young and have been together longer than I've been alive but kindly don't speak of such things with me!"

Alice tilted her head. "Why? Aren't girlfriends supposed to discuss sex with their men?"

"Maybe they do but please leave me out of it!" I begged, blushing up a storm.

"Oh, you're a prude. Never let Emmett know, he'd tease you until your head exploded."

"Good to know. Now, was there anything you wanted to talk about besides my and Edward's potential nuptials?"

We wound up talking for hours, the conversation flowing like water. She was so easy to talk to. We discussed the arcane and supernatural world with its various species, during which time we worked out her gift only applied to vampires and humans. Alice was quite bummed she couldn't 'see' mermaids and sprites immediately. I promised to either summon the local Fae when I visited her home in the flesh or make a charm to strengthen her vision.

I was cooking spaghetti, and discussing the finer points of potions, when the phone began to ring.

"Swan residence," I answered.

"Bella! Where have you been? I sent you THREE e-mails!" My agitated mother demanded.

I sighed. Classic Renee. "I'm sorry, mom. I haven't even turned on my computer yet. It's almost as old as I am! I was going to call you tonight."

"Oh. Okay. So how was your flight? Is it raining? Phil says hi. Do you know where my pink blouse is?"

I mentally ordered my responses. "The first flight was good, the second was cramped. Of course it's raining. Tell him hi back. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners, you were supposed to pick it up last Friday."

"Got it! I can't wait for Florida! I'm going to get so much sun! So, tell me about your school. Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?"

"Too nice. Everyone treats me like a celebrity or some alien from another planet," I grumbled. "I met a group of kids I like, though. This group of foster siblings named the Cullens. One of them, Alice, has kind of taken me under her wing. You'd like her. She's as bubbly as you and obsessed with fashion."

"That's great! I think I remember Charlie mentioning them. The 'perfect pretty people'."

"Yeah, they make school look easy." When in reality it was a great struggle for them, in one respect at least.

"Any of those pretty boys interest you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice seems convinced that me and her brother Edward are getting married."

"Really? Why?"

"In her opinion, we're a cute couple that would be great together."

"I see. Well, no need to take things fast. There's plenty of time to grow and experiment. No need to rush into anything."

"I know, Mom." She was always like this, cautioning against an early marriage. She never wanted me to make her mistake.

"So, you going to go for it?"

"We just met. It's a bit early to think about dating yet."

"Yet? So you do want to date him?"

"Mom, I'm making carbonara. How about I call you back after dinner?"

"Oh. Well, okay. Love you, sweetie!"

"Love you too." I hung up.

"Your mom sounds like fun," Alice said from where she was perched on the counter like a very large bird.

"I don't know whether it was genetics or necessity, but I'm the responsible one. She is a blast, though. She lives on the surface of her skin. So, are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh-huh. That's why I took the Volvo. That way I can introduce myself to Charlie and start asking for sleepovers and shopping trips!"

"Well, keep this weekend clear. Charlie is inviting up his friend Billy and the date isn't set yet."

Her face fell. "Even Sunday?"

"I'll get back to you." The sound of an engine came from outside. "Quick, pretend we're talking about something girly."

"So, wasn't Jessica's hair, like, totally stringy today, y'know?" Alice drawled in a perfect Valley Girl accent.

I rolled my eyes and played along as the front door opened. "She just needs a new stylist, maybe grow out some length. What do you use on your hair?"

"All organic formulas bespoke from France. A bit above her price range, I think." Alice turned and smiled as she pretended to just notice Charlie. "Chief Swan! So nice to meet you!"

"Dad, you remember Alice Cullen," I said, plating the pasta.

"Uh-huh. Why is she here?" Charlie asked, taking off his jacket.

"I sat with them at lunch and Alice promptly adopted me. She invited herself over for dinner."

"I called to ask," Alice protested.

"From my front stoop."

"You're the one who let me in."

"Alas, you have me there. My mistake."

"Oh, prepare for so much pink when I get you a new wardrobe!"

Charlie watched our banter with a look of surprised glee. Yes, dad, I was indeed capable of making friends.

Alice spent what time she wasn't rearranging her food charming Charlie. By the end of the meal, she had him wrapped around her dainty fingers. I wondered how much was Alice's natural charisma and how much the vampiric mesmer coming off her. She handed me her mostly full plate, reminded me to sit with them tomorrow at lunch, and glided out the door.

"That's a real… nice friend you got there, Bells." Charlie seemed dazed.

"I think she's just happy to have a new life-size doll. I like her though."

"Oh, Billy called. He said he'd be here at 6:00 on Friday."

"Good. I was planning to roast a chicken sometime this week. Might as well be Friday. Two men and a growing boy eat a lot of food, so I'll make a lot of sides. And yes, there will be a vegetable. Don't think I didn't notice you picking peas out of your pasta, Chief."

Charlie hunched his shoulders contritely. "Give me a break, Bells. I was a carnivore before you came along."

"With an attitude like that you won't need Kevlar, you'll have bulletproof arteries."

He chuckled and grabbed the first of three or four beers and made for the sofa.

I went up to my room, made sure my homework didn't have any errors (no spell was perfect), and then I got comfy on the bed and spiritwalked to the Cullens.

I alighted on the front porch, and Alice opened the door without me having to announce my presence.

"Hello, Alice. Been so long. They're fine, fine. And your family?"

"Eagerly waiting the follow-up to that cliffhanger you left us on at lunch. Come in already!"

"Needed your verbal assent, remember?" I entered the household.

A videogame was paused on the ludicrously large television. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sat on the couch, eyeing me with wariness and curiosity. Edward was sat at the bench to what I sensed was 'his' piano. And Esme was coming down from upstairs.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked politely.

"Evening AND the graveyard shift tonight. He loves his work," Esme said fondly. "Welcome, Bella. Alice was just telling us all the fascinating things you told her about the magical world."

"What's this about global warming being about a war between faeries?" Jasper questioned.

I winced. "First off, never call them faeries. They're the Fae, and that's an umbrella term. Most prefer to be called by their Name or species. Second, yes and no. Global climate is determined by the balance of power between Summer and Winter. Mankind is releasing greenhouse gases, which make things warmer. Summer Fae are strengthened and begin to seize long-contested territory from Winter. Winter weakens, permafrost melts, more gases are released, and the cycle repeats. But Winter is vicious and frequently counterattacks, which is how freak blizzards and polar vortexes are a thing. The point is, the weather is, in a very real way, a reflection of the movements and strikes of the two Fae armies. Mankind is throwing that balance into chaos. Hence climate change."

"And this war has been going on for how long?" Jasper asked, fascinated.

"Since the dawn of life, but it wasn't until humans came along that they became sapient. Summer and Winter have always been opposed. Ice Ages, heat waves, those were times one side reigned supreme, even when they were little more than animals scrabbling for territory. Homo sapiens evolves, and suddenly the two sides discover intelligence, and more importantly, politics. They've been in deadlock for the last few thousand years. Until the Industrial Revolution at least."

"What happens if one side wins?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"It won't be the end or anything, just a major climate shift we have to adapt to. The Fae are conscious concentrations of the planet's life energy, they won't render anything extinct on purpose. Short of thermonuclear war, mankind really can't do anything to affect the outcome. I wonder what the Fae on the moon or Mars will be like once we terraform them, assuming we get that far."

Blank looks met my statement.

"Oh, come on. You're nigh invincible and unaging. You never think about the far future?" I demanded.

"We tend to take things one day at a time, Alice's visions excluded," Edward explained.

"So you've never thought about what alien blood might taste like?"

Emmett perked up. "Well, now I am! Hopefully they put up a better fight than the weak Earthlings!"

Esme smacked his head. "How dare you? I raised you better than to say things like that!"

"Sorry, Bella," Emmett said, pained but contrite.

"No offense taken. But then I can be superstrong on command. I also tend to view my fellow man as puny. But we're going off on a tangent. You had some questions about the charms I was going to make you?"

The four on the couch sat up while Edward turned to play moodily on his piano.

"What can my magic charm do?" Emmett asked excited.

"Depends what you wanted," I shrugged.

Alice furrowed her brow. "What if we asked for the most useful, most pro-vampire charms possible? What would you deliver?"

"Sheesh, that would be expensive. But alright. A shield against vampire gifts, obviously. I could make a protection to stop you from burning up in ashes. I can add a concealment to stop you from glittering. In fact, I'll go all the way and have you appear human while wearing them. And I just might be able to cram in a scent obfuscation so the smell of blood doesn't register."

Blank stares met my statement. Edward had stopped playing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Protection against fire?" Jasper asked.

"Appear human?" Esme wondered.

"No blood scent?" Rosalie questioned.

I gave them jazz hands. "Magic, people. I'm a witch. I do magic."

"What a fascinating creature," Edward breathed out.

"Thank… you? Anyway, I can make the charms make you fireproof. I can add an illusion of your natural human form. And I can block the scent that triggers the kill response from reaching your brain. You'll still see, hear, feel, and of course taste blood, but you won't smell a thing."

They looked at me like I was an angel descended from Heaven.

"Jeez, you're this excited over a simple charm. How are you going to react when I offer rituals and potions?"

"I'm listening," Emmett said leaning forward.

"Well, theoretically, anything. Magic is Murphy's Law in practice. Any potential possibility can and will be realized. You just need the right stimulus."

Rosalie stood and came to rest her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, answer me honestly. Can you give me and Emmett a child?"

My mind boggled at the scope of the task. "Give me a year to work out the ritual, a few months to set it up, and the right day of power, sure. I could cram 9 months into a flash of light. Actually, it might be easier to just make you human again and have Emmett knock you up the old-fashioned way."

They went still as statues, the vampire version of shock.

"What?" Rosalie breathed.

"I mean, making you a human again would be cheaper than making a baby out of thin air. And I presume you would want hybrid children, since they're healthier and immortal like vampires."

Statues again.

I detached myself from Rosalie's grip and stood to the side as she stayed frozen in place. "Okay, what broke you? The devamping or the hybrid thing?"

"Both," Edward choked out. "Both are a miracle."

I tilted my head. "That's odd. The Volturi are supposed to offer the ritual as punishment. And the legends of dhampir and cambion are all over."

"Never," Jasper whispered. "Never have we heard of this. The only punishment the Volturi offer is death. And we've never heard of a vampire male and human female mating and living to tell about it."

"Really? The Conclave assign a witch to the Volturi for the express purpose of performing the ritual. I wonder why Aro, Marcus, and Caius aren't utilizing it."

"Short of going to Volterra and asking, we may never know," Esme reasoned.

Alice stood up and walked over to Rosalie. Rearing back, she gave a slap like a clap of thunder from 3 feet away. Rosalie's head tilted, veins of venom revealed in the cracks of the impact. Emmett, moving on instinct, leapt at Alice, whom jumped over him primly. She glided back to Jasper's lap, content she had broken them from their fugue states.

"Should I not have said anything?" I asked.

Rosalie whipped her head to face me, a smile more beautiful than any I'd seen lighting up her face. "No. Never apologize for this, Bella. You have offered me my dearest wish." She let out a breathy laugh.

Emmett came up to hold her. "Babe, are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Emmett Junior. Little Marigold. Happy and whole, and with us forever!"

I scratched the back of my head. "Um, hybrid pregnancies are extremely tough. And you'd have to be bitten again afterwards unless you want to die of old age."

"I don't care. This is a miracle. I'd endure a thousand tortures to have my children at long last. When can we do this?"

"Well, I assume you'd want the charms done first. That'll take a couple weeks, assuming I get the supplies on the timetable I guess. And then an apoanthrosis, that'll take some doing. Best to wait for a day of power, saves energy. Say, the vernal equinox? That's in a couple months."

"I would wait a century for this opportunity," Rosalie swore.

"Um, not that it's my place, but Emmett might crush you like a beer can once you're squishy again. You should probably practice using restraint before the big conception."

"You hear that, Emmett. We need to practice being gentle." With naughty grins, the two vanished up the stairs.

I gaped. "Here? Now? Where all of you can hear?"

"It's a reality of vampires living together," Esme demurred.

"Alright. Well, I think I've dropped enough bombs for one evening. Stay safe, everyone."

"Don't forget to sit with us tomorrow!" Alice called as I returned to my body.

I got up, called my mom, and spent an hour talking about nothing. I went to sleep afterward, exhausted by a day full of vampires.

The next day, after emerging from the safety of Shirly's cabin, I was again assaulted by a vampire.

"Am I going to start every day with a Cullen wrapped around me?" I asked into Rosalie's hair.

"If you want," she said happily. "It's the least I can do for my future children's godmother."

"Wow, you really see me as the answer to all your prayers, don't you?"

"More or less." She turned to hold me in a side hug. "Even as a human, my dearest wish was to have a child. Then you come along, offering them with Emmett, the love of my existence, as the father. Ask and you shall receive, Bella Swan."

"Okay. I ask that you let go, go to class, and act normal. Jeez Louise, Rosalie, any witch could do what I offered for your family."

"I don't see just any witch, though. I see you. And family call me Rose." With that, she danced over to Emmett on the sidewalk and walked away.

Well, that was two Cullen females firmly in my corner. And if you had half a vampire mateship, you had the whole thing. Over half the family on my side in the first week. I hope I was this lucky with any other supernatural groups I ran into.

I got through classes, dealing with Jessica with silence, the ultimate weapon against a drama queen. At lunch, I walked around the line and made it to the central table.

"Hi, everyone. Any obvious questions left over after last night's… events?" I asked, slathering cream cheese on a bagel.

"Carlisle is fascinated by the idea of hybrids. He wants to know everything you know in preparation for Rose's pregnancy," Edward answered faithfully.

"So not only am I this kid's godmother, I'm it's midwife?" I asked.

"Pretty much. You're the closest thing to an expert we have on hand," Jasper said consolingly.

I shrugged. "Well, it'll only last a month. That's a blessing."

"Come again?" Rose asked, looking up from nuzzling Emmett. They seemed extra affectionate today.

I sighed. "I feel I should write this all down. Then again, why bother, you all have eidetic memory? Hybrids age at an accelerated rate. The length of time from fertilization to viability is roughly three weeks. After birth, they keep growing for seven years until reaching maturity. Then they're as unaging as any vampire. They have heartbeats and actually a higher base temperature than humans. Males are venomous, females aren't. They subsist on blood or food, it's down to preference. Their skin is harder than a human's but nowhere near vampire durability. Enhanced speed, strength, intelligence, senses, you name it. Oh, and they can be gifted." I racked my brain for anything else. "Oh, the birth. The amniotic sac is hard as vampire skin. The baby either eats their way out of the mother or you need to do a caesarean with a venom-coated scalpel or your own teeth. With expert magical and medical care, the mother can survive. So I guess I'll be in the room with the blood and the screaming and the bulging belly."

"I'll ignore the use of the word bulging since it seems my life will be in your hands," Rose said loftily.

"Much obliged." I turned to Alice. "Will I be offering my services to any other Cullen women?"

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Hell no. I don't want to be human again and this one is scared stiff of fatherhood. We'll just be the most awesome aunt and uncle in all the land. And Esme will say no, she still mourns her blood child before she was turned. Our cousins Carmen and Eleazer might take you up on it."

I cocked my head. "Cousins?"

"The only other vegetarian coven we've met," Edward supplied. "Three succubae sisters named Tanya, Kate, and Irina, and a mated pair Carmen and Eleazer."

I frowned. "You can't be a vampire and a succubus at the same time. Demons are never human to start with."

They all froze. "Demons?" Jasper asked.

"Put it this way: you think vamps are bad, the weakest, most mild-mannered demon makes you look like declawed cats. They're denizens of Hell, truly soulless monsters dedicated to death and destruction. Succubae and incubae are the mosquitos of the supernatural world, just strong enough to be a nuisance but not enough to pose a threat. They feed on the life energy of their prey through sex; heart attack mid-intercourse is how most die. Your average demon hunter eats them for breakfast."

Emmett scoffed. "Demon hunters? Isn't that stuff for TV shows?"

I solemnly said "They're very real. The Conclave have a seat at the High Table for the MSSD, the largest demon hunting cult in the world."

"M.S.S.D.?" Rosalie asked.

"Mors sacrificiis servire daemonibus," I said flatly.

"Death to demons," Edward translated.

The bell rang. "Edward? Care to escort me?"

We walked arm in arm to class, Edward pulling out my seat like his rearing demanded.

"We still on for 20 questions?" I asked under my breath.

"Not in class, I prefer not to be interrupted."

I had an idea. "How about you come over after school? So long as you leave before dinner, Charlie never has to know."

Edward grinned, playing havoc with my heart. Tartarus, I was seriously attracted to this teenage vampire. "I'd like that."

The class started then. We got through it and I muddled my way through gym, my enchanted uniform doing all the work, my mind a million miles away. A couple hours alone with the albino cheetah. What could go wrong?

I rode Shirly home and was unsurprised to see he'd beaten me. Damn speed freak. He was waiting anxiously on the porch, Alice having thoroughly warned them all about my wards. I invited him in and sat down at the kitchen table.

He eyed my pen as it autonomously filled out my Spanish worksheet. "Isn't that cheating?"

"No more than a doctorate student taking high school level courses." I leaned back in my chair. "Ask your questions, Edward."

"How powerful are you?"

Ah, the obvious question: how big a threat am I? "For a witch of my age and training, I'd say a 6 or 7 out of 10. For the record, you're a 4 Mr. Mind reading vampire, which should tell you how twisted the supernatural big leagues are. Give me a century to grow into my powers, I'll be a 9, maybe a 9.5."

He perked up. "Witches are immortal?"

"Magic users age at a decelerated rate. Something about the energies interacting with our telomeres. And once I'm elderly, the Fountain of Youth is free to the public. Just have to pay a visit to El Dorado. Probably when I get my first wrinkle."

"El Dorado? It's a real place?" Edward asked dubiously.

"One of three Fae cities on the continent, where the supernatural is normal. The other two are in Canada and Kansas on the river. There's also large supernatural communities in LA, Chicago, and New York City."

"Why those cities?"

I gave a morbid grin. "For most of the residents? Plenty of food to choose from."

Edward winced. "Ah. Of course."

"Any other questions?"

"Only a million or three," he said grinning.

I grinned back. "Then we better get started."

We spent about an hour and a half on the supernatural, eventually transitioning to more personal topics like music and likes and dislikes.

"So Shakespeare's popularity belies mediocrity?" Edward pressed.

I paused in making the salad. "There's no arguing with you. Let's just agree to disagree about the Bard, okay?"

He nodded, then got a curious expression on his perfect face. "May I smell you?"

I paused. "I don't think that's a good idea before you get your charm. Witch blood is extremely potent."

"Come on. Just for a second."

"I'd really rather not. I don't want you lunging at me."

He pouted. "Do you doubt my control that much?"

"No, I just don't underestimate my appeal. I made the scent ward after a vamp followed me home. He got ashed by my wards but still."

"I want to know," he insisted stubbornly. Damn male pride.

I sighed. "Fine. But we're doing this my way." I waved my hand and his back was to the ceiling.

"What in Heaven's name am I doing up here?" He asked.

"This way, there's no chance you can attack me even if you try." That said, I reached into the magic of my shield bracelet and deactivated one ward.

The response was instant. His eyes went coal black, his mouth into a grimace, and he snarled like a starving animal I was taunting with food.

I reactivated the ward.

He froze.

"I warned you," I said after a minute of silence.

"You did," he acknowledged.

"Want to come down?"

"That might be for the best."

I gently returned him to the earth, worried for his state of mind. "I feel like I just poured an alcoholic a glass of scotch or something."

"He asked for it," he said moodily.

"I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us," I said.

"Awkward? Why would it be awkward? So now I know your blood is delicious as sin and I wanted to kill you! Nothing wrong with that!" There was an hysterical edge to his words.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, this does not make you weak. It makes you a vampire, and I'm a witch. It's that simple."

"I need to go." He vanished out the door.

I called after him, reluctant to see him go. "What do I smell like?"

He paused at the open door of his car. "Like honey made from strawberries," he answered. Then he got in and sped away just short of leaving tire marks.

The next day, there was a notable absence from the lunch table.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded.

"He took a personal day," Jasper said flatly.

"You mean he's beating himself up for his instinctive urge to murder and exsanguinate me," I filled in the blanks.

"That's what I said."

Alice huffed. "Be grateful he's still in the state of Washington. For a second he was thinking of running off to Denali."

"Man, he's seriously a drama king, isn't he?" I thought aloud.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Rose said with an eyeroll.

"He did manage to tell us about creatures before he went off to Emoland," Emmett grinned. "So what's this about ogres and trolls making me look weak?"

I sighed. "They're the heavy muscle of the Summer and Winter Courts respectively. They can bench-press buildings, and that's a warm-up. They tear their prey limb from limb like snapping toothpicks."

Emmett eyed his flexed bicep. "Any chance you can make me stronger?"

"I can make you a steroid potion, but it will take me weeks to work out the formula for a vampire as opposed to a human. But sure, I can make you stronger than a newborn. Not sure when you'd ever need that level of strength though."

"Cause I got to be the strongest!" Emmett proclaimed.

I saw the chance and I seized it. "I see. Should I include any other enhancements in the potion? Perhaps in the crotch area?"

The table burst into laughter. Emmett gaped at me before smiling and nodding. "I'll give you that one, Bella-bear. But it is _on_!"

"What have I done?" I asked.

Alice was bouncing with energy. "So, Billy comes over tonight. That means the weekend is free, right?"

"I suppose," I said cautiously.

"Perfect! How about a two-day trip to Seattle? We can hit Neiman Marcus and the other shops, do touristy things, eat junk food. It'll be fun!"

I winced. "Leaving the county might be a hard sell for Charlie."

"Just fudge the truth and say we're going to Port Angeles. We can even swing by for a dress or two so it's not even lying."

"I suppose," I dithered.

Rosalie perked up. "May I join in? I'd like to bond with my child's godmother."

Alice clapped her little hands. "Excellent. We can rope in Esme and make it a girl's weekend! The boys get some alone time and you can tell Charlie the trip will be supervised. Everything works out!"

"Okay." I knew better than to fight Alice when it came to shopping.

Biology dragged. It was alarming, how dependent I'd already become on Edward's presence. Gym was its usual boring self, and I drove my orange tank back to my place. I started cooking right away, wanting to impress. My cuisine was the one thing I really took pride in. Maybe I'd become a chef. I brined, dry-rubbed, and roasted a chicken, made a decadent baked mac and cheese, cut brussel sprouts in half and sauteed them with bacon, and baked a small cake. I was just frosting the magically cooled dessert when I heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" I called, wiping my hands on my pants. I opened the front door and noticed a number of details in quick succession.

First, Billy really was a paraplegic. He sat comfortably in a wheelchair, Jacob behind him holding the handles.

Second, they were shape-shifters. Dormant for Billy and yet to be awakened for Jacob. The spectral form of the animal clung to them like a shadow. Wolf, unless I missed my guess.

Third, Jacob was easily the cutest boy I'd ever seen, with his long hair and bronze skin, with the potential to be heartbreakingly handsome in a few years.

And finally, Jacob's eyes were identical to the russet wolf from my dream.

This was some kind of irony, I was sure. One suitor over a century old, another younger than me. Though he'd age up to his mid-20s once his genes went live.

I blinked and cleared my head. "Billy, Jacob, please come in." I consciously let down the wards. Shifters definitely would set them off.

"Nice to see you Bells," Billy said, seemingly at ease with his disability. Jacob pushed the chair over the threshold and into the living room, stopping to admire the smells of the kitchen. I closed the door behind them and shadowed them, taking the time to do some 'knowing'. Billy was a leader of his people that _knew_ the legends were true. He'd witnessed his own grandfather phase, and he'd warned Billy to watch out for the Cold Ones. Jacob was utterly oblivious. He liked cars and movies and, I learned with mixed embarrassment and delight, had carried a torch for me since he was four.

"You grew up pretty well, Bella," Billy commented.

"Thanks. You're looking good."

"Well, I'm still dancing. Charlie was excited to hear you were coming. He hasn't shut up about it since you told him the news."

I rolled my eyes. "And he calls me by my full name behind my back I'm sure. All of Forks High knew me as Isabella."

"He's proud of the name. He's the one who picked it out."

I turned to Jacob. "Hey. Didn't we make mudpies when we were little?"

He blushed and smiled. "No, I remember. You got real pretty."

"Right back at you. So bathroom's upstairs if you need it." I sent a mild hex at him.

"Now you mention it, I do. Be right back!" He waved at his dad and made for the stairs.

I turned to Billy with a serious expression. "We have only a couple minutes to do some serious talking. I already arranged things with the Cullens. What do I need to do to get a treaty with the Quileute?"

He blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"There's more than just spirit wolves and Cold Ones in the world, Billy. There's also witches like me. I know there isn't a pack. What terms do you need so that their first target isn't me?"

His red skin went pale. "You're a… a…"

"A witch. Don't worry, I didn't sell my soul or anything, I'm no warlock. I was born this way. I want peace with my supernatural neighbors and I'm trying to negotiate." I heard a flush from upstairs and an engine outside. "You know what? Just smile and get through dinner. I'll come over to your house at midnight so we can talk logistics."

I heard the front door open, Charlie all but running into Jacob. "Jake! You're getting tall!"

"5'9, last I checked," Jacob proclaimed.

"Everyone at the table!" I commanded, setting the plates and cutlery. Billy, looking gobsmacked, rearranged his face into a convincing smile.

Dinner was an easy affair. Billy's mask didn't waver, smiling and joking with Charlie. Jacob moaned with every bite, and I puffed up with pride. When I brought out the frosted cake, I got a round of applause. I marveled at the male metabolism as pounds of food that took hours to cook vanished in minutes. I enjoyed my share and kept quiet.

Charlie went to watch a game, followed by Billy. He wasn't so crass as to look back at us, but he angled his chair to see the kitchen. I washed as Jacob dried, going through the dirty dishes.

"So, Jake, you turned fifteen last week, right?"

"Yep. It was like a bar mitzvah. By tribal law, I'm a man now. Got a bonfire on the beach and everything."

"Cool. So you're a freshman?"

"Yeah, but the rez school is a joke. Sometimes I think about just taking the GED."

"No reason not to. And then you can go to trade school or community college."

"What, no fancy 4-year school for me?"

"No offense, but I doubt your grades merit a scholarship. And I know the Quileute are all… lower income," I said delicately.

Jake snorted. "That a nice way of saying we're dirt poor. I'm not offended. So what are your college plans?"

"Undefined. I'm not even sure I want to go to college," I admitted, something I hadn't told anyone. He was so easy to talk to. So warm and sunny, like an earthbound sun.

"So what do you want out of life?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I cook, I clean, I'm good with numbers. I should have been born in the 30s and made one hell of a housewife."

Jake snorted. "Seriously? Isn't that anti-feminist to say or something?"

"True feminism is about equality of the sexes, men and women free to do whatever they want. That includes pursuing traditional gender roles if so desired," I lectured.

"You seriously want to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen?"

I cocked my hip. "What, you don't think I can pull it off?"

He checked me out, eyeing me up and down. He turned to the sink, a blush on those russet cheeks. "No, you could definitely pull it off."

We joined our fathers in the living room. I focused on divining more about Billy and Jacob. The game ended at 9:00 and the able-bodied men stood.

"Dinner was excellent, Bells," Billy complimented.

"Thanks. Maybe one day I could come down to La Push and cook for you," I offered.

He hesitated. "That sounds nice." With a wave, he and his son left the house.

I turned to Charlie. "Dad, Alice, her sister and their mom are taking a trip to Seattle this weekend. They invited me to come. May I go?"

Charlie scratched his mustache. "The whole weekend?"

"Yeah. I can make sandwiches and you can go to the diner. Please? I really want to go."

"What would you even do?"

"Shopping, which I desperately need to do. Tourist stuff like Pike Place and the Needle. Gorge on room service at the hotel. Maybe visit a spa. You know, female stuff."

He looked constipated. "Well, I suppose I'm glad you have friends to invite you on this kind of stuff. I want a number from Esme, and I expect a call tomorrow night."

I wrapped him in a daughter's embrace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret this! I'll go tell Alice the good news."

On cue, the phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil," I said. "Yes, Alice. We're a go for this weekend. Charlie approves."

Alice's crow of joy was audible even to Charlie.

I spent a few minutes confirming details with Alice and then made my way to my room. I checked my homework, performed my nightly ablutions, and read a book until a quarter to twelve. Then I went for a spiritwalk for a third time that week.

I followed the road to La Push reservation. I felt it the moment I crossed into Quileute territory. Ancient magic, both waxing and waning with each successive generation, promoted wellness and warded off evil. I think I was the first spiritual presence to invade in centuries. I followed the half-remembered route to the Black home. I pulled up to the shoebox of a house. When Jake started to grow, he'd look ridiculous.

I noticed a couple cars in the driveway. Guess I'd be meeting the elders. I set down on the porch and, loud enough to be heard but quiet enough not to wake Jake, I called "I'm here, Billy."

The door opened and a grey-haired man I vaguely recognized stood there. Behind him, Billy turned his chair and a wrinkled raisin of a man stood up from the sofa.

"Please invite me in. I can't cross the threshold otherwise," I requested.

"Come in, Bella." Billy's face was grave.

I floated in, and the stranger closed the door behind me. I looked around the tiny home. "So, I'm guessing you're the descendents of the original pack to make the treaty?"

"Harry Clearwater. Quil Ateara III, and me. All those who know the Truth," Billy stated.

I nodded. "So, what are your terms? What do you want out of this agreement?"

"We can't answer that until you tell us honestly: are you a threat?" Harry asked.

I considered the question. "I'll tell you the same thing I told the Cullens. I won't start a fight, but I will finish one. A shifter comes after me, I deal with them as I see fit. Otherwise, I mean you no harm."

"You won't kidnap our children?" Quil asked in a surprisingly strong voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that kind of witch. I avoid spells and rituals that require human sacrifice on principle, and as for virgin's blood I still have my own… why did I tell you that?"

Harry leaned back against the door. "Are there any services your magic can provide us?"

"Um, I can make charms and potions if you reimburse me for materials. I can channel your ghosts and recover some of your history. And until the pack returns, I can protect you from supernatural predators like vampires."

Billy leaned forward. "You can destroy a Cold One?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, it's within my powers. And before you ask, I won't attack the Cullens. As pacifists, they're non-threats. I won't commit murder just because you have a prejudice against them."

"Bella, they kill people!" Billy said harshly.

"No, red-eyes kill people. The Cullens fight their nature every day to protect human life. For freak's sake, Carlisle is a doctor. He's dedicated his immortal life to preserving and healing life. They're good people, full stop." I turned to the stairs. "It's rude to eavesdrop, Jacob."

There was a thump.

Billy signed. "Should have known Harry and Quil coming over would make him suspicious."

Jake emerged from hiding, looking at me like, well, like I was transparent in his living room. "Dad? Bella? Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"Permission to come here in person to help handle this," I requested.

"Granted," Billy sighed.

I woke up in my body, stood, focused on the Black porch, and timewalked.

I knocked on the door. "You have to invite me in again!" I shouted.

Harry opened the door and Billy gave me a nod.

"Sorry, need verbal assent. I don't make the rules."

"Come in, Bella."

I walked in, conscious I was in my pajamas but confident I was the most powerful person there. Jake was still frozen at the foot of the stairs. "Bella? How did you get here so fast? How were you here a moment ago? What the fuck is going on?"

I held up my hands. "First off, all the stories are true. Name a myth, I can tell you the creature it's based off of. I was astral projecting here a minute ago. Then I teleported here to help you deal with this. Now how much did you hear? I didn't sense you until the end."

"Around the time you were defending the Cullens. So… you're a witch?"

"A la Harry Potter, just no wand."

"And the Cullens? They're really va… va…"

"Vampires," I finished for him. "But they're not evil. They're vegetarian, only feed on animals. Your great-grandpa met them and made peace with them."

"And Grandpa Ephraim was really a werewolf?"

I winced. "Werewolf is a Hollywood term. The Children of the Moon are vicious, infectious monsters. The Quileute are shape-shifters. The fact you turn into wolves is down to genetics, I suppose."

Jake gulped. "That means that I… I…"

I signed. "With your genes, your age, and the Cullens so close by, yes. You'll become a spirit wolf. The Alpha of the pack, unless I miss my guess."

"Huh." Jake looked in danger of passing out.

"We never meant for you to find out like this, Jacob," Billy spoke up.

Jake whipped to face his dad. "No! You were just going to wait until I turned furry with no warning!"

"Would you have believed it otherwise?"

"Seeing my crush see-through and saying she's a witch sure was convincing!"

Okay, this was getting out of hand. "Calm," I ordered, sending a wave of magic at Jake. He went slack, almost falling over as all the tension leaked from his body.

"What did you do?" Billy asked in concern.

"Magical dose of Valium. He's fine, just out of danger of a panic attack or phasing months ahead of schedule."

"Thanks, Bells. I needed that," he said, almost falling asleep he was so relaxed.

I turned to Harry. "While I'm casting, Harry? You're going to have a heart attack in the next 18 months. I can clean out the worst of it, but you should visit a doctor or pay me for a healing potion."

Harry gaped. "O-okay."

Gripping his hand and chanting in Koine, his blood flow was suddenly much cleaner. Then, figuring I'd done enough for one night, I made my goodbyes. I timewalked back to my room, my wards parting for me like the sea before Moses. I settled into bed and prepared my tired mind for my lesson with Katie


	3. Chapter 3

I made no mention of love triangles or beautiful boys to Katie, knowing it wouldn't end well. One did not sass a member of a pantheon. I just acknowledged the smug grin on her faces and focused on shape-shifting. Apparently, it might soon be a group activity.

Katie let me go at 6:00 am. I was mentally exhausted, but like a champ I got up. Charlie was doing something with his fishing gear as I made and ate breakfast. At 7:00, there was a honk from outside. We two Swans exited the house. Charlie's jaw dropped.

Rose was sat behind the wheel of a red convertible BMW. Esme was riding shotgun and Alice was vibrating with excitement in the back. "Bella! Come on! The store's open in 3 hours! We need to hustle!"

"Hush, my pet. You'll have plenty of opportunities to use your credit card today." Esme grinned winningly at Charlie. "Chief Swan. Thank you so much for allowing Bella to join us. I promise to keep a close eye on the girls while they have their fun. I swear to have your daughter back safe and sound Sunday evening. If you need anything, here's my number."

Charlie seemed stunned by the sheer beauty and wealth before him "O-okay. Have fun, Bells." Giving me a sideways hug, Charlie retreated inside for his angler gear.

I got in the car, carefully slamming the door closed like I might break it. "I'm going to have to adapt to having stupid rich friends, won't I?"

"Indeed-y. Wall Street is my bitch and we've had 50 years to accrue capital. Like Rose said, ask and ye shall receive," Alice giggled.

"Language," Esme said without heat.

"So, I doubt it'll take us 4 hours to reach the city with a vampire driving. What's the agenda?"

"Check in at the hotel, then Neiman Marcus for the bulk of your wardrobe. Other shops for the rest, and then tomorrow we can go hunting for ritual ingredients. You'll pig out on room service tonight. Which reminds me, we need food and bathroom breaks. Please tell me you had breakfast."

"Yep, cereal. You know, if you promise to guard your thoughts around Edward, I will drop my foresight ward."

"Really?" Alice smiled them frowned. "Wait. That won't put you in danger or anything, right?"

I shrugged. "It's a formality at this point. I haven't attracted the attention of any precognitive beings besides you, and it's worth it to have you watching my back."

Rose reached the highway and really opened her up. I gulped and buckled my seatbelt. I could survive a crash any number of ways, but it made me feel better.

I grasped my shield bracelet and began to chant in Koine. I felt through the wards and consciously snipped one.

Alice froze for ten full seconds. She blinked and stared at me. "Bella, who's Jacob? He becomes a big part of your life and then he just vanishes. And I don't think it's because he dies."

I eyed the other two Cullens. "How much do they know?"

"Nothing. I kept the intimates from our conversation Wednesday to myself."

"What's she talking about, Bella?" Rose asked.

I sighed. "No big deal. My prophetic dreams and my spirit guide's hints led me to believe that I'll end up the vee in a love triangle. And what do you know, I meet Edward and now there's Jacob."

"Who is this boy? So long as you're comfortable answering, dear," Esme asked.

"Jacob Black, future shapeshifter and sort of my adopted cousin. He's set to become the Alpha of the pack in the next couple months."

Rose whipped her head around, but the car didn't waver an inch from its path. "The wolves are coming back? I thought they died out!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your ignorance astounds me, no offense. The shape-shifters are activated by the presence of supernatural predators. You came back, ergo the wolves came back. Frankly I'm surprised it's taken this long. None of the tribe's youth must have been the right age."

"And you believe you'll come to care for this boy?" Esme inquired gently.

"He's adorable as a puppy and easy to talk to. I'm doomed," I moaned.

"So you'll have to choose between Edward and this mutt?" Rosalie demanded.

I winced. "Rose, your prejudice is showing."

"Sorry. I just… don't have fond memories of our encounter."

"That's okay. You're entitled to your opinion. Just don't hate on the species of my potential other half."

"Maybe other third," Alice teased.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, blushing scarlet.

"Bella? What's my daughter mean?"

"Nothing. Just a fantasy I had. Thought I could have my cake and eat it too. Pick both, throw them together and hope they're not Kinsey 0's and live happily ever after as an MMF triad."

Alice cocked her head. "I need to buy a book on polyamory at the bookstore, this sounds fascinating."

"It's certainly a unique way to solve a love triangle," Esme allowed.

Rose snorted. "Two guys into you that are also into each other? That's the dream. I wanted a threesome once with this nomad we met. But Emmett said we'd have to have a threesome with a woman first. And my tastes don't run that way."

Steam was coming out my ears, I was sure. "Good to know. Anyway, it's just a pipe dream. Much more likely, I'll end up breaking one of their hearts."

"My sympathies, Bella. And I'm sorry I can't be impartial. I would love to have you for a daughter. I believe you would compliment Edward quite well," Esme told me.

Alice laughed. "You'd be okay if Bella had a third eye and webbed feet if she got Edward out of his eternal pity party."

"How is he today?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Carlisle got his head out his ass. Now he's back to whatever passes for normal. Though now I'm curious to sniff you myself."

"Not until your charm is done. I've learned my lesson."

"Just a whiff?"

"Nuh-uh."

We passed the rest of the remarkably short drive with girl talk. Rose got us to the Four Seasons with time to spare, and after check-in we were swept away by Hurricane Alice. We went to Neiman Marcus and she put the personal shoppers to shame, getting me a new outfit every five minutes like clockwork. Tops, bottoms, dresses, accessories, the works. I tried hard not to think about how any one of these ensembles cost more than my and Charlie's utilities bill. After a solid five hours, we had the bulk of my wardrobe bought and paid for. We had a late lunch (well, I did), and then we went through a series of small boutiques and niche shops, the kind of places where those who need to ask the price need not enter. Rose and Esme bought a few items, but I was clearly the focus. When the last shop closed at 10:00, Alice sighed with regret and said "Well, we did our best, and that's all that matters."

"Whatever you want, just let me off my feet!" I begged the tireless vampire.

We went to our penthouse suite and I was rendered nearly comatose by the deluxe shower and giant bathtub. When I emerged in a bathrobe, I found a couple of trays loaded with a selection of fattening, tasty food.

"We ordered enough for the four of us. Just pick and choose your favorites," Esme said with a motherly grin.

I dipped a French fry in a vanilla milkshake and turned to Rose. "So, you're trying to get pregnant straight away?"

"Can't get knocked up fast enough. Emmett won't let me sleep until I have morning sickness," Rose said naughtily.

I dithered. "Rose… the apoanthrosis is painful. It's like ice as the venom is purged from your cells. It's supposed to be as painful as the original transformation. You sure you want to go through that and then be turned a second time?"

"For a boy with Emmett's dimples and a girl with my eyes? I'd take a bath in sulfuric acid," Rosalie vowed.

"Well, it's your life."

Alice was flicking through channels at vampire speed. "Bella? Could you see the future if you tried?"

I waved a hand back and forth. "Nothing like you. Your power is like a telescope, seeing miles into the distance with just a few blind spots. I'm more like a fuzzy radar. I can get a vague sense of the next month or so and that's it."

She nodded. "And what about a Ouija board? Would it actually work with you?"

I flinched. "Do. Not. Mess. With. Ouija. Boards. The whole concept is like throwing the front door open and shouting 'come on in!' You might get the sweet grandma but you could just as easily get the serial killer. There's much safer ways to contact the Astral plane."

She hmm'd, her eyes far off. "Bella? Could you find out my past?"

I thought it over. "I already know some. Let me touch you and I can get a full reading."

"Do it," she begged.

I hesitated. "Alice… it's not a happy story. Maybe you're better off not knowing."

"I have the right to know," she insisted.

I sighed but acquiesced. I grabbed her hand, like cold marble, and muttered in the language of Hellenistic Greece. A rush of memory and thought filled my mind. I dropped her hand.

"You were born Mary Alice Brandon in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1900. You had a younger sister, Cynthia. Your visions came during seizures. Your parents had you committed in your teens. The date on your grave marker is the same as your admission date. A vampire at the sanitarium took a shine to you. A passing tracker found you to be his singer and hunted you. Your guardian fled with you and turned you to save you. The tracker killed him in revenge and left you mid-transformation. That's why you woke up alone."

Alice sighed. "Mary Brandon. That was my name."

"Now it's Alice Whitlock Cullen. Remember that."

"Still, it's such a relief to finally know. I wonder if I have any living family."

"Cynthia probably had kids, you could easily track them down with your resources."

Rose and Esme had beaming smiles. "Okay, I'm Team Edward. I want you for a sister."

I blinked suddenly wet eyes. "Thanks, Rose."

I went to sleep before things got too sappy.

The next day was largely spent searching supermarkets, antique shops, and jewelers for ritual ingredients. I found almost everything I needed; the more esoteric ingredients like bottled light of the full moon could be gotten the old-fashioned way. After that, we visited the University of Washington bookstore and the marina. Then we drove back to Forks. I got help packing away all my new belongings, and then waved the three vampire women away. That done, I scrambled for something to do. I dug out the phonebook and looked up the Black number.

"Blacks," Billy answered after a few rings.

"Billy? It's Bella."

"What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"Nothing. Just wanted to check in. How's Jake doing?"

Billy sighed. "He was moody and distant yesterday in his tool shed. Today he comes and demands to hear the legends over again."

"Well, knowing they're fact and not fiction really changes the narrative. May I speak to him?"

"Very well."

"In person or over the phone?"

"Let's stick to the phone for now." There was a murmur as the receiver changed hands.

"Bells?" My potential mate asked.

"Hi, Jake. How are you holding up?"

"Comes and goes. I think about being a spirit wolf, a hero of the tribe, and I think it's awesome. Then I remember vampires are real and I'm scared shitless. Then I remember my friend is a witch and I'm good again."

"At least you're not in denial or shock or anything," I allowed.

"Yep yep." He paused. "Um, on Friday, when I was yelling at my dad…"

"You said you had a crush on me," I finished gently.

"Yeah. Any chance you can forget you heard that?"

"Jake, it's fine. Everyone has crushes. And for what it's worth, I'm flattered."

"But I got no chance with you," he said despondently.

My weak heart caved. "I didn't say that."

"What?"

"I like you. I can see us as boyfriend and girlfriend. The issue is, I also like this other guy."

"So what? You want me to beat him up?" He asked enthusiastically.

"No I do not! How about we hang out as friends? And I'll hang out with this other guy? And when I make up my mind, I'll let you know."

"Um, sure. That sounds fine. It's your life, your heart."

I grinned. "Thanks for being so understanding."

"Out of curiosity, who's my competition?"

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Cross my heart."

"It's Edward Cullen."

There was a rush of noise like the phone was dropped and caught in mid-air. "As in, met and talked to my great-grandpa?"

"He's a great guy, once you get to know him."

"I'll take your word for it."

I decided to take a chance on my 'happy' happy ending. "You should meet him. It's best if you become friends. You can team up against future threats. And that way, no matter who I pick, we'll all have each other."

"I don't know Bells. We're kind of natural enemies."

"Dogs and cats can get along. Please Jake. For me."

"Alright, I guess."

I heard the cruiser pull up. "Charlie's home. Talk later?"

"Oh, yeah. Miss you, Bells."

"Miss you." I hung up.

Charlie came in carrying two pizza boxes. "Hey, Bells. I got pizza."

"That's your one time this week. You get me a veggie?"

"Yep. I still don't think spinach counts as a topping."

"If anchovies and pineapple count, so does spinach."

We ate the cheesy goodness, discussing our weekends. I warned him Alice was an unstoppable force of nature and he just laughed. I cleaned up the leftovers and waved him as he went for the TV. I went upstairs, had a shower, got in my new tailored pajamas and was out like a light.

The next day, I smiled and waved at everyone who waved at me in the school parking lot. I didn't know everyone's name but I knew the faces. I'd successfully been assimilated into Forks High. There were still a few stares, but that could have been triggered by my outfit. Alice did good work. I looked elegant yet understated at the same time. I got through the day and was inordinately pleased to find five Cullens at the lunch table.

"Hey, everybody. How are things?"

"Things are good," Alice stated definitively.

"So, when do I get my magic ring?" Emmett demanded.

"I was lucky in Seattle. I got everything I didn't already have. I should have the lot done by Sunday." I turned to the redhead. "Are we good?"

He smiled at me. "The fault was all mine, Bella. I hope you can forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive."

Emmett hummed. "Wonder what we'll look like as humans?"

"You'll find out Monday," I said.

Edward winced. "Sorry, sorry. Mike Newton's thoughts are… very loud."

Jasper focused. "He's feeling jealousy, and lust."

I turned, and saw the Californian transplant staring right at me.

"Oh dream ON, you pathetic little horndog. I don't think so. So, who feels like coming over to watch me cook up a dream spell for inappropriate fantasy Newton?"

Five hands went up.

"Okay! Study group at my house. Better not stay for dinner. That wouldn't end well."

"Whoo-hoo! Party at Bella's!" Emmett cheered.

We chatted like the teenagers we were for the rest of the period. Edward gentlemanly escorted me to class. We breezed through the mitosis lab, Mr. Banner not even commenting on our speed. We got lost in a discussion of Classical composers, our bubble popping with the bell. I went to Gym and allowed my bespelled clothes to do all the work. I drove home and found them all loitering on my porch.

"I invite you all in," I said, deactivating the wards.

"We'd really get ashed if we broke in?" Emmett asked skeptically.

"I don't joke when it comes to security, McCarty. The wards on this house could stave off a zombie army or a fallen angel. Not a Sidhe Queen or archdemon, but then I only had so much to work with."

"And when was the last time a zombie army or a fallen angel came to Forks, Washington? I say you're paranoid, Bella-bear."

"Better safe than sorry. Now, I'm going to get my potion ingredients. Fair warning, I may cackle, but that's all part of the process."

I fetched my witchy chemistry set from my room and filled a pot with water to boil. "Sound of creaking hinges, check. Smell of fear, check. Shadow of a moonless night, check. That's the main body of the spell. The rest is just for flavor." The blood drinkers arranged themselves around the kitchen to watch. The next 20 minutes were spent throwing in ingredients, with appropriate flashes of light and puffs of odd-smelling smoke. With the naming of "Mike Newton" and a sprig of hemlock, the spell was complete. I waited a minute and then emptied the pot. "That should do it. He'll get a night terror staring me as the girl with no face. Should forge a new association in his brain for me."

Jasper coughed. "I have a question. How come sometimes you only need a few words and sometimes you need all these props?"

"Complexity vs. power. Setting Rose's magazine on fire was like a bicep curl. This nightmare was a reverse double twist off the balance beam. The props are stand-ins for my own brainpower. In a pinch, I could brute force it all, but I'd get a lot of things wrong. Hence it's always safer to do the full ritual."

Alice nodded. "I see. Like a calculator rather than mental math."

"Yeah, but every spell has its own unique calculator or formula. The best love potion I know needs a teaspoon of crushed diamond. And the strongest exorcism calls for depleted uranium."

Emmett whistled. "Damn. Good thing we're richer than God and have unlimited resources."

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to work on your charms. Watch TV, do homework, whatever. I'll be down at 5:00 to cook dinner. Enjoy!" With that, I went to my room. I carved runes in the rings and muttered in Greek over them, preparing the metal to hold multiple enchantments. It was like weaving lace, it wasn't hard but it was time-consuming. As my watch alarm went off, I returned to the kitchen.

Emmett and Jasper had found Sportscenter. Alice was sketching what looked alarmingly like a wedding dress on a pad. I hoped it was for her or Rose or even Esme, not me. Rosalie was reading a maternity magazine, wonder how she got a subscription so fast. And Edward, to my embarrassment, was looking at my series of school photos.

I opened the shelves to get at the ingredients for dinner. "Everyone entertained?"

I got a general chorus of assent.

I cooked for two, keeping up a steady stream of conversation with Edward, Alice, and Rose. Emmett and Jasper stuck to ESPN. I was just setting the table when their heads cocked.

"Charlie's back," Edward announced somewhat gratuitously.

"Great. Let me just introduce him to my new friends and you can go back to your castle in the woods."

Charlie came in. If Alice alone had dazzled him, then the Cullen teens collectively put on a Las Vegas show. Alice greeted him like an old friend, Rosalie was a total lady, and the boys demonstrated their gentlemanly training. Charlie was somewhat dazed as they all shook his hand and filed into the Volvo.

"I forgot how pretty they all are."

"Maybe Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are part of a eugenics cult and adopted accordingly."

Charlie guffawed. "You crack me up, Bells."

We ate, chatting about Forkian life. After I washed the dishes, I called up Jacob. We talked for a couple hours that felt like minutes. He was so easy to talk to. I hung up and was about to turn in when Charlie called me into the living room.

I stepped up to the sofa, at a loss. "Yes, dad?"

He muted the game, letting me know this was serious. "You were talking to Jacob Black, right?"

"Yeah. We're friends."

"And you're friends with all those Cullen boys."

I saw where this was going. "Oh, Dad, come on. Save the sex talk for when I actually have a boyfriend."

My father harrumphed. "You'll get one then too. I just don't want you making any mistakes or rushing into something before you're ready."

"Dad, relax. I'm not even interested in any of the boys in town." Technically, this wasn't a lie. Neither Edward not Jacob lived in Forks town limits.

Charlie nodded, appeased. "Well, that's good then. Night, Bells." He returned to the game. I took a quick shower and read Romeo and Juliet until I nodded off, fantasizing about Romeo and Juliet having an affair with Paris.

When I opened my eyes in the morning, the sunlight was different. I looked out the window. A thin layer of snow covered the ground, and even from this angle I saw the roads were icy. I sighed. If I didn't have my trusty enchanted shoes, I would have crawled back into bed for my own safety. Still, I'd be wearing boots and not stilettos today.

I cautiously made my way to Shirly in the driveway, and paused when a glint caught my eye. Someone, it could only be Charlie, had gotten up before the dawn to wrap snow chains around my tires. I got choked up, I'll freely admit. Renee had certainly never made a gesture like this.

I drove defensively to school, parking next to the Cullen's Volvo. Emmett had been having fun keeping it open, acting like a traffic cop or flight coordinator at other cars.

"Charlie's going to love the stroganoff," Alice informed me.

"Of course you already know my grocery list," I grumbled.

"You removed the ward. Take the bitter with the sweet."

Emmett wrapped me in a bear hug. "So, Bella-bear, how's your first weekiversary at Forks High?"

"I am reminded by all the gods that life is unpredictable. Last week I was a loner. Now I'm being courted by vampires and shape-shifters. What's next, a djinn falls out of the sky? A dragon comes to town?"

There was a shriek of protesting tires and a screech of bending metal. I whipped around, spotting a minivan wrapped around the corner of another car. It must have hit some ice at speed.

"Oh my God, Tyler!" Someone shouted. Everyone, staff included, rushed to help.

"Tyler will be fine, won't even need stitches. Classes are cancelled for the day. So Bella, care to visit our home in person for once?" Alice said with utmost confidence.

I blinked. "Um, sure. Let's wait for Charlie to show up so I can tell him. Then I'll happily come over."

The police arrived promptly. I took the Chief aside when he had a spare moment and told him of my plans for the day. He seemed to approve, trusting in Esme to chaperone, and wished me luck. I drive Shirly after the Cullens, finding the turn-off in the woods that led to the Mansion. I could literally see Edward's frustration at being chained to my truck's feeble speed. I parked in their industrial sized garage full of fine motor vehicles and chuckled at how incongruous Shirly's presence was.

"Can't you enchant that engine to a decent level?" Edward demanded.

I rose an unimpressed brow. "Sure. Right after your top-of-the-line charms and Rose's ritual. Wait a couple months. Wouldn't kill you to slow down to smell the roses now and again."

He muttered something at too low a decibel for my ears.

We stepped into the grand first floor; this was the third time I was here but the first time in the flesh. Esme looked up from reading a book on the couch. "Children? And Bella! What brings you here?"

"Some idiot sped on the ice and wrecked his car. He's lucky he didn't kill someone or himself," Rose said scathingly.

"So we got the day free. And we snagged Bella-bear!" Emmett cheered.

I shuffled my feet and smiled nervously. "Thanks for having me. May I have a tour?"

"Of course, of course. Edward, show her around. I'll stay down here, make sure Emmett doesn't break anything… irreplaceable."

Edward looked a bit confused, but was unwilling to disobey his adopted mother. "Sure. Bella, follow me."

He showed me the different sections of the first floor, where I may have drooled over the kitchen, and then we went upstairs. The second floor was mostly bedrooms and Carlisle's office. We surveyed the panorama of paintings that chronicled the doctor's life. I paused on one in particular. "Carlisle met the Volturi."

"Yes. He lived with them for a few decades. He described them as very refined. No respect for human life of course. But a respect for the arts and the sciences at least. And the law. Above all, the law." He spoke in hushed reverence.

I frowned. "I'm not sure the law is their main concern. Sorry, but since I heard they don't use the ritual, I'm convinced Aro is working some angle besides enforcing the Conclave's edict."

"You mentioned them before. What's the Conclave?" Edward asked.

"Think the U.N. for the supernatural world, with a lot more teeth, both literally and figuratively. They're more judicial and legislative than executive; they don't rule the world, just keep it in line. They rarely follow the day-to-day of individual species, but when they do they come down hard. The Volturi, naturally, represent vampires at the High Table."

"Well, it's really none of our business, is it?" Edward reasoned.

"I suppose not," I acquiesced. I eyed the hand-carved crucifix. "Have any of you ever attended 12-step meetings?"

Edward blinked. "No. Why?"

"I figure if humans can overcome addiction through spirituality, vampires can surrender and best their thirst. Just a thought I had."

"We might give it a try. What do you believe, if you don't mind my asking?"

I shrugged. "It's difficult for me. Hard to have faith when you've met gods face to face."

"Really? Seems like it would be a boon."

I shook my head. "I have knowledge, not faith. I can't let go and believe, I'm trapped by the tangible experiences I've had. Katie told me upfront not to bother praying to her as her student. Eventually I settled on a philosophy that works for me."

"And what is that?"

"If there's lowercase 'g' gods, there's no reason there can't be a capital 'G' God, the ultimate authority, the spirit of the Universe. Something as far up the scale from me as I am from an amoeba. And until proven otherwise, I like to believe he/she/it/they is benign and cares what happens to me. I pray to that." I shrugged. "Not that I'm religious. I haven't set foot in a church since three Christmases ago. But yeah, I got a Higher Power in my life. I don't let them in as much as I should, but I like to think I'm covered."

Edward seemed interested in every word I said. "And what about the afterlife?"

I laughed out loud. "Sorry, sorry. But which one?"

"Elaborate, please."

"Your astral body never really dies. Once you're done having corporal experiences, you get shuffled off to whatever corner of the Astral plane will take you. Then you spend a subjective eternity having an orgy or watching paint dry or swimming in a lake of fire. And then you return to the corporal plane to start all over again."

"Reincarnation? That's the truth?"

"Yes. But what you have to understand is the Astral plane exists beyond the time-space continuum. You can come back in the past, the future, or the same lifetime in a different place."

"And… what about souls?"

I shrugged. "Every sentient being has one. I mentioned astral bodies. Same difference. You could say your soul is the seed and your astral body is the garden. It's the spark of intelligence and self-awareness. The reason demons covet them is because each one is a slave for all eternity."

"Do vampires have souls?" He asked oh so casually.

I stopped and stared at him. "Oh, gods above, you're serious. You think you're a soulless monster!"

"I've done things, Bella. Unspeakable things."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, your teenage rebellion period. You went after predators, not the innocent. Even then, your soul would be stained, not gone. If you lost your soul, you would be in a vegetative state. I can guarantee that."

He got defensive. "Why? Because the lady in your dreams told you so?"

"Oh, that does it," I snarled.

And then I reached out and ripped out his soul. It was a perfect sphere of light, warm and bright, like a miniature sun. I handled it with care. Then I shoved it back into its host.

Edward gasped and froze. "What… what just happened?"

"That's how it feels to be soulless. Now you know for sure." With that, I stormed downstairs. The other Cullen's all stared at me, no doubt having listened to the whole conversation.

"You ripped out his soul?" Alice asked faintly.

"Calm your tits, it was only for a second and I put it right back!" I barked, still fuming mad.

Emmett chuckled. "Cool! Bella is a dementor!"

I sent a misery curse in his direction. "And don't you forget it!"

Emmett recovered from ten seconds of feeling like all happiness and positivity had fled the world. He shuddered. "Oh shit. Everyone, do not piss her off!"

"Don't have to tell me," Jasper said, having felt the curse secondhand.

I sighed and got control of my temper. "Sorry. I'm pissed off. I'm going outside to cast myself to exhaustion. Feel free to watch, just don't get in the firing line." With that, I stormed outside, the front door slamming open without me touching it. I walked into the grassy field and shifted into my tigress form. I roared long and loud, shaking the snow from the trees. That done, I turned human and threw fire into the air. Once that stopped being cathartic, I reached into the clouds and caused a torrent. I reveled in the feel of the witchwater dousing me. Finally, I cleared the clouds and leapt into the sky. I flew hard and fast, burning off my angry energy. I twisted and turned, dived and soared until I felt less like a boiling volcano of rage. I touched down and walked back to the Mansion.

The Cullens all watched silently. In a show of either bravery or stupidity, Edward came forward. "Bella? Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Better now. Sorry I assaulted you like that. Someone implied something very rude and false about a man I care about, and then that same someone implied I was crazy. Both are red buttons with me."

"That someone is very sorry. And he hopes you can find it in your heart to forgive him."

I shrugged. "No harm, no foul. Let's just call it even. I did rip out your immortal soul after all."

Edward grinned. "Yes, and it was quite enlightening. You single-handedly cut through decades of arguments and rationalizations to show me the truth. If anything, I owe you."

I blushed. "Oh, stop."

"I'm serious, Bella. I thought I was soulless. And you proved me wrong with ten seconds of effort. Carlisle has tried and failed for decades."

"Seriously, let's put it behind us. Now, I need to try and salvage my reputation with your family."

Edward snorted. "Salvage what? They're all ready to worship you."

"Bella, Bella! Can you take me flying?" Alice bounced.

"Yeah! Witches rock!" Emmett cheered, holding up his hands in the 'rock on' sign.

"Glad to know my babies will have a powerful godmother to protect them," Rosalie purred.

"You could take on a newborn army all on your own! Where were you when I was with Maria?" Jasper wondered.

Esme clapped. "Brilliant, Bella! Your magic is wondrous to behold!"

I blinked in shock. "Seriously? You're not… afraid of me?"

Edward shook his head. "I speak for all of us when I say no. Make no mistake, we acknowledge you're dangerous, probably even more dangerous than us all combined. But you're on our side, so we love you."

I got all misty-eyed. "You guys…"

Esme came forward and offered me a hug that felt like home. "There, there. Now, I think you need some cookies after that rain. Let's go inside, shall we?"

We returned inside and baked for the rest of the afternoon. Esme and I cooked and talked and laughed. One of her kids joined in now and again, but apparently Esme had adopted me for the day.

When Carlisle arrived at 4:30, that was my cue to head home. Esme patiently shadowed me in the Volvo to the Thriftway. The Cullens had to buy food to avoid suspicion, after all. We shopped together, talking about mundane topics, and I couldn't help but feel that she'd be the mother-in-law of my dreams. We parted ways in the parking lot and I went home to cook dinner.

I made Grandma Helen's beef stroganoff, which as Alice promised Charlie loved. It was quick to clean up after and I was just considering an early night when the phone rang.

"Swan residence," I said by rote.

"Hey, Bells. I know this is last minute, but a bunch of us are having a bonfire on First Beach. Want to be my plus one?"

I considered it. Ideally, I'd balance my time between my cheetah and wolf evenly. And I'd had a lot of Edward time today. "Let me ask Charlie. If he says yes, I'll be at your door in thirty minutes. If he says no, I'll sneak out and be at your door in two minutes."

"Here's hoping he says no! I want to see you teleport!" Jake said excitedly.

"In time, Jake. In time."

I hung up and asked my father for permission. He dithered but eventually said yes. He trusted Jake, and the rez kids were okay in his book. I drove Shirly to the native reservation, pulling to a park in front of the Black residence. Jake loped over to me. He paused when he saw my outfit. "Whoa, Bells, what's with the designer get-up?"

"Shopping spree with Alice Cullen. High risk, but high reward. My closet probably counts as collateral now."

Jake scratched his head. "Huh. Rich vampires. That's such a cliche."

I grinned. "See, if you were friends with them, you could enjoy the secondhand high life too."

"Tempting, so tempting." He wrinkled his nose. "Crap, I think I'm allergic to your perfume."

"I'm not wearing… oh, you smell Esme. Shifters identify prey based on scent. I smell like bleach, don't I?"

"Now that you mention it, exactly. It burns my nose. I'd smell this all the time if we hung out?"

"It'll only get worse once you shift and your nose gets upgraded." I cast a cleaning spell on myself. "There. Better?"

"Much. That's so cool, how you just say the right word and magic happens!"

"Sometimes I just think the word, or let raw magic do what it wants. Now how are we getting to the beach?"

"It's a 20 minute walk."

I grinned mischievously. "I got a better idea. Are you greatly opposed to magical transportation as a passenger?"

His boyish face lit up. "You kidding? Sign me up! We teleporting?"

"The proper term is timewalk. But yeah. Take my hand."

His warm paw wrapped around my dainty hand. I tried to ignore how warm he was. I focused on an image of First Beach. I let it suffuse me until it was all I saw. I raised my foot…

"So how does…" Jake started.

… and set it down on multicolored pebbles.

"...it feel?" Jake finished. He blinked and looked around. "Whoa. That was fast!"

"Of course. It only took a single step. That's timewalking."

"Why do you call it that?"

"Because if we're getting technical, it's not teleportation, it's time travel. Specifically, one second into the future."

"Then how come we're in a different place?" He asked me.

"Because time and space are a continuum. Step out of one, you step out of the other. I walked us one step through time. When we arrived, we needed a physical space to arrive at. I picked First Beach."

"Like a wormhole?"

I shrugged. "If that helps you wrap your mind around it. But a wormhole is different from timewalking."

"Whatever. I'm just filing it as 'magic' and that's good enough for me! Come, meet my friends!"

We walked down the beach, arriving at a bonfire already lit despite the fact the sun wasn't fully set. I met over a dozen Quileute teens and did my best to memorize their names. I noticed a trend of Biblical names. Over half had the shifter gene, the spectral form of the wolf clinging to them. Jake introduced me to Sam Uley the host, and then grabbed a couple sodas from the cooler and sat on a beached tree. I sat next to him.

I opened the glass bottle and took a sip of cola. "So, are Leah and I the only women coming?"

"Sam and Jared put this together. It's mostly a dude thing. Sam brought Leah as his date."

"And you brought me," I said neutrally.

"Yeah, as my friend. And hopefully one day more," he said with an adorable hopeful grin.

I hung my head. "I feel like a bitch or a slut, not dating you because I have the hots for another guy, even though I have the hots for you too."

Jake rubbed my back. "You're not a bitch or a slut. You're a beautiful girl with options. I mean, obviously I hope you pick me. But even if you don't, we'll always be friends. I promise."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Jake. Of course, there's the small issue that I haven't told Edward about my crush or you in general."

He blinked. "Wait, he's in the dark? You need to fix that ASAP, Bells. He has the right to know."

"I know," I groaned. "I told you over the phone. Think I could tell him in a letter and get away from ground zero?"

"Probably more familiar with them. How old is he again?"

I glanced around for potential eavesdroppers. "He's the second-oldest but relatively young. He was turned at 17 in 1918."

"A century is young for… someone like him?"

I shrugged. "The current royal family of vampires dates back to around 1500 B.C. And there are vamps even older than that in the world."

"Damn. And I'll be just like them. Me and my pack mates."

"So long as you shift regularly. You can always quit to grow old with your mate," I said impassively.

"Oh, right, imprinting. Almost forgot about that." Jake ran a hand through his long tresses. "The legend's true? I might go totally gaga over some random girl?"

"If it's any consolation, she'll be perfect for you. And your wolf will make you perfect for her."

"What's wrong with falling in love naturally? Why does it have to be… supernaturally?"

"You were born what you are, Jake. Might as well accept it rather than fight it," I said, trying not to channel my own bitterness.

At that moment, Quil Ateara V, the III's grandson, called out "Yo, Jake! Stop hogging the pretty girl! Bet she's tired of you already!"

I chuckled and stood up, offering Jake my hand. "Let's forget all the wolfy and witchy things tonight. Let's just be teenagers and cut loose."

Jake grinned and let me pull him up. "Sounds real good, Bells." Then, he yelled back at Quil "Your mom wasn't tired of me last night, Quil!"

Ah, the great American male teenager.

We let go and just had fun for the rest of the night. It was good for our souls, hanging out with completely normal people. Half of them would be shifters this time next year, but for now they were blissful and ignorant. I pointedly ignored the booze that was snuck in, but Jake rose to the challenge. He lost against Sam Uley, this being his first time drinking vodka, but he had a surprisingly large number of shots before vomiting. I walked Jake down the beach, waiting until we were out of sight before casting a sobriety spell.

Jake blinked and stopped leaning against my side. "Whoa. Buzzed to stone cold sober in two seconds. Magic is awesome."

"I try to keep that in mind." I timewalked us back to his house. "I had fun tonight Jake. I'm glad I came."

"Glad to have you, Bells. Thanks for coming."

I took a chance. "Listen, how about you come over tomorrow afternoon? I can answer all your questions, and you can have dinner and bring some back for Billy."

His face lit up. "That sounds awesome!"

"Great." Acting on impulse, I went on tippy-toes to kiss his cheek. "Bye." And with that, I timewalked back home. I threw myself on my bed, my face flaming.

What in Hades was I thinking?


	4. Chapter 4

Alice grabbed me when I was barely out of Shirly and led me to a private nook. I could have fought her off, but I willingly complied. I was desperate to talk to her.

"First off, extend the shields. Edward can't hear this," she instructed.

I wrapped us in my protective enchantments.

"Second, you need a cell phone. Tell Charlie we have an extra line and offered it with permission. You NEED a secure means of communication. Third, I won't slut shame, but kissing Jacob's cheek when Edward has no idea you like him is a little uneven, don't you think?"

"I don't suppose I can blame it on the moonlight or great time?"

"No. Fourth, I need the charm to enhance my sight yesterday. It's driving me up the walls, being able to see you three up to a point and then bubkis!"

I perked up. "The three of us? So Jake is in Edward's future?"

"Yeah. But I can't tell whether for good or ill. Which brings us to five, which is just four again: I need that charm!"

"Relax, gypsy girl. It's the easiest to enchant since it's only the one spell. I can have it done by bedtime. Come and pick it up then. But don't be in range of Edward when you look. He'd freak seeing me with Jake or him for that matter."

"And as for telling him you're interested but conflicted?"

"I'll tell him at Biology, I swear."

She looked off to the side. "Don't worry, he takes it well. Though he'll try to convince you to give up on him."

"That's not his decision," I said resolute.

If I didn't know better, I'd say I timewalked to Biology. I breezed through classes and was distant during lunch. I blinked and I went from talking to Alice to sitting next to Edward.

I breathed deep and gathered my courage. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He turned bright yellow eyes on me. He must have fed last night.

I took the plunge. "I like you… romantically. I want to date you. The issue is, there's this other guy I want to date. So I was hoping you'd be okay staying friends while I make up my mind."

He blinked, shocked. "You're… attracted to me?"

"Intensely. And unless I've totally missed my guess, you're attracted to me too. Just a little. Right?" I asked uncertain.

He sighed. "I'd be lying if I said no. But a murderer like me doesn't deserve an angel like you. You should just pick this guy and save yourself the heartache."

I set my jaw stubbornly. "I don't care about your past, Edward. I care about your present and your future. At present, you're a decent man making the best of a bad hand. And your future may just be our future." I looked down at my nails. "Assuming of course that I pick you. Which brings us back to, are you okay being just friends while I sit on the fence between you two?"

Edward grinned. "I'll always be your friend. If you pick this other boy, I'll be best man at your wedding. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I held up my finger.

He chuckled. "Pinky promise."

It occured to me a split second before we touched that we'd never made physical contact before.

An electric shock rushed through my system as his finger curled around mine. Deep within my magical core, an anchor chain reached out to settle somewhere in Edward's heart. The links sang with the magic of love and loyalty.

I gasped, dropping his hand. He frowned down at his finger, confused. He hadn't recognized that for what it was.

We'd just formed a mating bond.

I suddenly _knew_, without having to confirm, who Jacob's imprint would be.

It really would be impossible to choose between them.

I looked down at my notebook. "So yeah, friends until I pick one of you to date. If I pick you, you'll be second to know. Sound good?"

"Who will be first?" Edward asked, brushing the shock of our souls touching aside.

"Alice, of course."

"Ah, yes." He furrowed his brow. "In the interest of full disclosure, who is this other man I find myself in contest with?"

I couldn't help a grin. "Jacob Black, childhood friend and future Alpha of the Quileute shifters."

"Ephraim's grandson?"

"There's a great in there but yeah."

He blinked. "Well, I'm sure he's a fine young man to have earned your favor."

I had a crazy thought. "Would you like to meet him? I invited him over after school. You two should meet, hang out."

Edward seemed scandalized. "You invited a boy your age over to your house unsupervised?"

I rose a challenging brow. "Yes, I did. Much as I did with another young man last week. Now who was that again?"

He had the grace to look abashed. "In my defense, I'm really 109."

"But you're frozen at 17, which explains your angst and brooding. So are you coming over or not?"

"Sure. It's probably a good idea, to improve relations with the pack."

The lecture started then. Still cellular biology, a subject I could probably teach myself. I took notes though to pass the time. We did Tennis in Gym and I did passably well considering I couldn't enchant my racket. I made my way to Shirly and drove home to find a vampire standing awkwardly in the driveway.

"I wasn't sure where the wards began," he explained.

"They're anchored to the doorway, you can stand on the front steps." I took the key and let us in. "Make yourself at home. I'll go get Jake." With that, I timewalked.

I knocked on the wooden door, and with a lot of noise Jake opened the door. His grin could power all of Forks.

"Who is it?" Billy called out.

"It's Bella! I'm hanging out at her place! I'll bring you back dinner!" He slammed the door shut and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's timewalk!"

I dithered. "If he has a problem with you spending time with me…"

"Then that's my problem. Come on, before he gets to the door!" He was all but bouncing. I rolled my eyes and pulled us through the fabric of time-space. We arrived in my kitchen.

"By the way, slight change of plans," I began.

He sniffed and wrinkled his nose. "There's a Cullen here?"

On cue, there was a small but powerful boom from upstairs.

I gave a 'just about done' sigh. "Edward! There's a secondary ward on my bedroom door!"

"This I know," he moaned from the landing.

"He tried to break into your room? Stalker alert," Jake muttered.

"I was only trying to get to know her!" Edward protested.

"Vampire hearing. Privacy does not exist," I explained to Jake. "I forgive you, Edward. But for the record, Jake is in the lead now."

"Whoo! Yeah, baby!" Jake cheered.

"And now you're even again. I don't like sore winners."

"Aw, Bells, gimme a break!" Jake whined.

Edward came down my stairs, and damn him but he made them look like a runway. His hair was still trailing smoke. "I sincerely apologize for attempting to breach your privacy."

"Apology accepted. Lesson learned. Now, Edward Cullen, this is Jacob Black. Jake, this is my friend Edward."

The two sized each other up. I was reminded of the cheetah and wolf. Would they start to fight? A violent situation could trigger Jake's shift weeks ahead of schedule.

Luckily, Edward at least wanted peace. "Nice to meet you Jacob. Bella tells me good things about you. It's a pleasure to meet a fellow friend."

Jake eyed the offered hand for a beat and then took it. "Nice to meet a Cold One with a conscience. Wish there were more like you in the world."

They let go, Jake shaking out his hand. "Man, you're like ice."

"Sorry. Occupational hazard."

I led them to the living room and plopped on the corner of the sofa. Jake sprawled on the rest of the sofa and Edward perched on the loveseat like a king sitting on a stool.

"So a vampire, a witch, and a future werewolf walk into a room," Jake joked.

"Can't we be three teenagers for once?" I asked

"Not a chance! I have like a million questions about magic!" Jake gushed.

"I have a few more questions myself," Edward said with a raised hand.

I braced myself to weather the storm. "Fine. Ask your questions."

"Are there other shifters in the world?"

"No duh. I can think of almost a dozen tribes off the top of my head. Just in North America there's snakes in New Mexico, buffalo in Missouri, and eagles in New York."

Jake scoffed. "Werebuffalo? How can that kill a vampire?"

"Ever see a video of an elephant ramming a car? Like that. Plus they can crush their prey underfoot like crushing aluminium cans. And don't forget, vampires are hardly the only predators."

"The Fae and demons, right?" Edward asked.

"Those are the usual suspects. But there's countless species out there. I couldn't memorize a quarter of them all."

Jake cocked his head. "Who teaches you all this?"

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out."

"I promise, Bella."

"It's Hekate, goddess of magic."

Jake freaked out.

We spent the next hour discussing the supernatural world. After which I tried to redirect focus. I mentioned that the Cullen's had cars and Jake was absorbed. Edward mentioned he had an Aston Martin Vanquish (whatever that was), and Jake was over the moon. He asked all these technical questions about the engine and handling. After a solid ten minutes without a break, I got up and went to my room, refreshing the ward on my doorknob. I worked on the Cullens' charms until my watch alerted me it was time to cook dinner. I came down and saw that Edward and Jake had yet to murder each other.

I so wished I could cast a love spell. But I couldn't do that. If my crazy secret plan was to come to fruit, they had to develop feelings organically and naturally. It wouldn't work for me to just have two boyfriends. Each of us had to care for the other two for this triad to be even and balanced. For the three of us to have a happily ever after, they had to want to be together all on their own.

Okay, so a love spell was off-limits, but I could get away with sending them erotic daydreams, couldn't I?

The guy talk paused when the front door opened. Charlie paused in taking off his jacket to look at the two teenage men. "Bells? What's going on?"

I was unstoppably proud. "I volunteered our home as Switzerland in a peace talk. I invited Edward and Jacob separately and let them meet. They really seem to have hit it off. Next step is to get Dr. Cullen and Billy in the same room without bloodshed."

Jake scratched his head. "Yeah, that might require some lying. He'd never come here if he knew a Cullen was also here."

"And perhaps just Carlisle and one of us kids. No need to overwhelm and outnumber him. Plus I don't believe 11 people would fit in this kitchen."

"So let's invite him over for Friday dinner, make it a tradition, and we'll conveniently forget to mention that Carlisle is coming," I said conspiritorily.

Charlie threw back his head and laughed. "I can't believe you, Bells. Come on kids, let's eat!"

"Actually, Esme is expecting me home. Save my portion for Mr. Black. Nice meeting you, Jake. Bella, always a pleasure. Chief Swan." With a wave, Edward left out the door.

Jake waited until the door closed to wolf whistle. "Damn, Bells, you didn't warn me that he was hotter than me! How can I compete with _that_?"

Charlie narrowed his eyes. Jake winced. I prepared myself for a talk later tonight.

We three ate the spaghetti and meatballs I'd prepared, and Jake ate enough for three along with a whole loaf of buttered garlic bread. His metabolism must be going into overdrive after prolonged contact with a vampire. If he didn't grow an inch overnight, I'd eat my toenails. There was barely any food left for Billy. I drove Jake home in Shirly, and he spent half the drive apologizing for his thoughtless comment. I assured him I could handle Charlie.

"So he's the only single one?"

"Yeah. Carlisle has Esme, Emmett has Rosalie, and Jasper has Alice."

"Out of curiosity, how do Cold Ones mate?"

"There's a chemical shift in their venom when they touch their mate for the first time. They naturally start to obsess. That translates to true love for the lucky ones and codependence for the maladapted. As for how, well, use your imagination. What would you do with your wife if you had limitless energy and no need to rest, go to the bathroom, or even breathe?"

Jacob whistled through his teeth. "Damn. And they're all frozen in their teens or early twenties too. And Edward can read their thoughts? That guy must be jerking off 24/7."

I blushed. "Keep in mind he was raised during the turn of the century. He might not… believe in it."

Jake gaped. "That poor, poor man."

"So you two seemed to get along well."

"He may smell bad but he's a pretty decent guy. And I'd marry him to get my hands on that Vanquish."

I ignored the little hop my heart gave at his words. It was just an expression after all. "Like I said, we should all be friends. That way no matter who ends up the groom and who the best man, we all still have each other."

Jake sighed. "I don't want you to pick him, but I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if you did. He's good people."

"You know, he's very insecure. He told me I should just pick you and save time."

Jake frowned. "Much as I'd enjoy that, it wouldn't feel right. Not that you're a prize but I want to win you fair and square, not get you by default."

I pulled up to the Black house. "Thank you, Jake. And thanks for being okay with this whole twisted situation."

He grinned like the sun. "What can I say, Bells? You're worth it."

"Thanks. Good luck with Billy."

"Good luck with Charlie." He swooped in to kiss my cheek and then hopped out the cab.

I rubbed my cheek. I tingled all over. If just a kiss on the cheek felt that good… I didn't finish the thought. Then I girded myself and backed out the driveway.

Time to have a talk with Charlie as my parent and not my roommate.

I walked in the house and Charlie called me to him. I walked into the kitchen. Not even in the living room, this was serious. Charlie played with the label of his second beer. "Bells? What did Jacob mean when he said he was competing with Edward?"

I sighed and went for it. "Because they are competing. Sort of."

"Explain."

"I have crushes on both of them. I told both of them. They've agreed to hang out together as friends as long as I can't make up my mind."

Charlie hung his head. "Bella, what the hell?"

"I'm not lying or manipulating them, Dad. I've been totally honest. They're going into this with open eyes."

"Bella, this is ridiculous!"

I grit my teeth. "Dad, I'm not sleeping with them behind their backs and catching crabs or getting knocked up! I'm hanging out platonically with a couple cute guys. So sue me!"

Charlie sighed and stood up. "It's your life, Bells. Live with your decisions." With that, he went for the TV.

Okay, foresee major opposition to the triad if we manage to get that far. And speaking of foresight, I had a charm to enchant. I went to my room and spent hours chanting in Ancient Greek over the simple silver ring. The second the last of my magic seeped into the metal, a pebble hit my window.

I opened the window, summoning strength when it got stuck halfway. "Come in, Alice," I invited. She leapt in a perfect parabola, landing in a summersault on my bedroom floor, popping to her feet with a flourish.

"Ta-da!"

I chuckled and handed over the ring. "Here you go, one psychic signal booster. You should see every species except those with natural protection. And your visions might be clearer and more detailed too. Just put it on and state your Name."

She cocked her head. "Do I hear a capital 'N'?"

"Yeah. Just say the first thing to go through your head when you think about your name, the collection of syllables that defines your identity."

Alice took the ring and slid it on her petite index finger. "Alice Whitlock Cullen." And her eyes went glassy.

I left to take a shower, returning wearing silk pajamas she had bought me. She hadn't moved an inch in at least ten minutes. For a mind that registered seconds in sixty-fourths, that was an eternity. I was just debating ways to snap her out of it when she blinked.

"Oh, wow. It's never been like that before."

"Alice? You okay?"

I blinked and was wrapped in a vampire hug. "Oh Bella, you're the key to it all!"

"Key to what?" I asked bewildered.

"I can't say too much, Katie will let you know her own way. Just know this: Rose might be Team Edward, but I'm Team Triad."

I blinked. "Wait, you've seen the three of us?"

"Yes. And it's beautiful. You make them better men and they make you into the woman you need to be. You'll face trials and strife from every angle, including your own families. But it's worth it in the end. Believe you me, it's worth it."

I sighed. "That sounds perfect, Alice. But it's still only the current path we're on. Any wrong decision or new person could throw it all out of whack."

"You can't let that happen. This needs to be your top priority. This will require all your focus, all your resources. Get the three of you into a full triad. It's important."

"You make it sound like lives depend on my romantic life!"

Her face froze in a perfect poker face. Too perfect.

"Oh, Tartarus."

"I can't reveal any details without facing divine retribution. It would tip the balance. And _this_ future has to happen."

"Okay. I hear you. Can I count on you to guard your thoughts around Edward until Sunday?"

"Sure. I'll just focus on sexy time with Jasper. Keeps him right out."

"Nice seeing you Alice."

I ushered her out the window and plopped onto bed. My last thought was of me, Edward, and Jake.

That night, I dreamed of a man and a woman. They were like Artemis and Apollo brought into the modern world. He wore a suit and had bronze skin and straight black hair. She had copper tresses and skin of milk, wearing a hunting jacket and jeans. He held the sun in his hands, she the moon, and the Earth spread out at their feet. Two details stood out to me. He wore my shield bracelet on his wrist, and she had a gun identical to Charlie's.

I burst out of bed an hour before my alarm, and began to furiously sketch in my dream journal. Over the minutes, the image was recreated from my mind's eye. That done, I regarded the image critically.

He had my eyes.

She had my face.

His ebony locks were straight as a ruler.

Her eyes were green.

Everything about them from their clothes to their expressions reeked of power.

They were a god and goddess, sun and moon, twins and yet opposites.

And they were mine.

I caressed the image on the paper tenderly.

"Hi, boy and girl. I'm Mommy."

I went through Thursday in a haze, decidedly out of it as my mind remained stuck on the information I'd received from Katie or Morpheus or the goddamn Sandman.

I was going to be a mother. This might be my purpose, the whole reason I was born. So that at this time and place, a vampire and a shape-shifter would fall for a witch. And then give birth to _them_.

My moon and sun. The twins with different fathers. The creatures that would change, maybe even save the world. I got through class by rote and was all but mute at the lunch table. Alice alone seemed sympathetic. Edward grilled me about Charlie, and I answered in monosyllables until he gave up. He still led me to Biology and I managed a thank you for the father of my daughter. I let myself be puppeteered through Gym and then revved Shirly on the way home. I made burritos because they would take extra time. I cooked rice, beans, spiced and shredded chicken, and mashed avocados for guacamole. I decidedly tried not to think about feeding my kids this meal one day.

Charlie was wary of ethnic cooking this far north, but one bite had him convinced. We ate the burritos and exchanged small talk, and I escaped to my room at earliest opportunity. I threw myself into enchanting, and when the clock struck midnight I decided to give it a rest. I kissed the page of my dream journal that held my twins, and then I passed out.

When I woke up on Friday, I had finally processed my dream. I would give birth to magical messiahs. Whoop-di-doo. If I didn't act appropriately, they wouldn't even end up being conceived. I had to focus on the here and now.

I wondered how much shifter the boy would have and how much vampire the girl would have. And how much magic either of them would inherit.

I got down to breakfast and made eggs for me and Charlie. As we ate, I remembered part of Alice's rant from two days ago.

"Hey Dad? Alice offered me a cell phone. May I have it?"

Charlie blinked, a bit of yolk sliding off his fork. "That's pretty expensive. Are you sure her parents are okay with that?"

"They have an extra line on their phone plan. If I don't take it they're basically losing money. Carlisle gave Alice the okay to offer," I pulled out my ass.

Charlie debated. "I'll think about it. And talk to Carlisle tonight. That still on?"

"Last I checked both sides were a-go. I'll double-check before I start cooking. Hope Billy doesn't have a seizure or anything."

"Yeah, he's pretty strongly against all things Cullen. But I just know if we get him in a room with them that he'll see the light."

I stood up and gave Charlie a kiss. "See you tonight, Dad. Love you!"

I drove Shirly to school. I got through the first four classes. Jessica was a non-issue at this point, since I was yesterday's news and immune to her schemes. I bypassed the lunch line and took my seat next to my future baby daddy and in-laws. Alice gave me a secret smile. "Hello, all!"

"Oh, she speaks! You done PMS'ing after yesterday?" Emmett asked.

"You know, I can make a curse so you can experience PMS for yourself, you know," I threatened with a straight face.

If he had any blood, it would have drained from his face. "I mean how was your day, you wonderful woman?"

I shrugged. "It was school. I don't understand how you can do this over and over and not go stark raving mad."

"The younger we start out at a new place, the longer we get to stay there. College is better than high school but the educational system always has a hold on us. It's the cost of being turned so young," Edward explained.

I considered the issue. "While I'm already cramming so much into them, I might as well make the illusion adjustable so you can appear different ages. That way you can age into the job market and stop staying immortal teens."

Emmett crowed. "Magic makes everything better!"

"Keep it down!" His wife hissed.

"I can finally become a fashion designer! Jasper and I can buy a house and not get stared at!" Alice gushed.

Jasper smiled at his mate. "That sounds real good darlin'."

I shrugged. "Fine, what's one more spell? I'll make it voice-activated. Just say your Name and the age you want to appear."

"What happens if I say, how about, 234?" Emmett asked curious.

"You'd become a skeleton I suppose."

"Oh that has so many applications come Halloween!"

I turned to Edward. "We good?"

He grinned at me and I prayed they all didn't hear how that affected my heartbeat. "We all have bad days. Nothing to forgive."

The bell rang. We went to class, and we finally had a new unit. I took notes, half an eye and all my mind on Edward next to me. Gym was the usual torture, and then I was driving Shirly home.

I started cooking almost immediately; scratch-made pasta took time. By 5:00 the lasagna was all ready except for the baking. I wondered what to do and calculated the time in Florida. I decided to give Renee a call.

She picked up after two rings. "Bella? It's been forever! How are you?"

"Never better. How are things on your end?"

I was treated to a 45-minute spiel on the wonder of Jacksonville and the world of minor league baseball. I 'ooh'ed and 'aah'ed when appropriate. I was happy she was happy.

"Anyway, Bella, Charlie called me about your behavior. Something about leading two boys on. That doesn't sound like you. You never even dated in Phoenix!"

So, Charlie had called in Renee. I mentally doubled the veggie portions for next week's menu. "I'm not leading them on. Both are fully aware of the situation."

"Bella! Two guys at once? What's gotten into you?" She didn't sound scandalized, merely shocked.

"Nothing. We're just hanging out while I make up my mind which one of them to date."

"Oh, is that all? That doesn't sound so bad. Charlie made it sound like you were being, you know, wanton."

"Small-town mindset, I guess." I hesitated before continuing to talk. "Mom, can I confess something to you?"

"Fire away, Bella."

"I don't want to choose. I want them both. I want the three of us to date. Just like a couple, except a trio instead."

"Oh my! Well, dear, that's very unlikely. They'd both have to be bi for that to work. And it is a small town."

"Would you hate me?" I asked in a small voice. "If I had two boyfriends who were also together?"

"Of course not! Sweetie, I love you! I only want you to be happy. If these two young men do that for you, I say go for it! The heart wants what it wants."

I relaxed, knowing I had her blessing. "Thanks Mom, I needed to hear that."

"I know, sweetie. Now let's talk about these boys. Are they jock? Indie? I bet they're smart, are they smart?"

I chuckled and spent half an hour talking boys with Renee. I described Edward and Jake, minus the preternatural bits, and she agreed they both sounded like catches. With a reminder to practice safe sex with either or both of them and no less than 4 warnings against early marriage, she hung up. Glad to know I had someone besides Alice on Team Triad.

Charlie came home and stopped to sniff the air. "Smells good, Bells."

"Dinner will be ready in a jiffy. Time to catch the score if you want."

I was just taking the pan out to cool when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Jacob, noticeably taller, and Billy in his chair. "Hey, Bells."

"Welcome, Blacks. Come in," I said, opening the wards. Billy's smile was a bit strained but sincere.

"Dinner smells great, Bells."

"Thanks, Charlie is watching the pregame or something. Dinner is in five."

Billy rolled over to the living room and greeted my dad like a brother. Jake, stumbling a bit on his suddenly longer legs, came to stand next to me. "Hey Bells, is there a spooky reason I'm always hungry and grew an inch and a half overnight?"

I nodded. "You touched and then spent two hours right next to a vampire. As far as your wolf is concerned, you were in an active warzone. Your body is preparing for the shift. You'll age about ten years in the next few weeks."

"Damn, talk about a growth spurt. And how big am I going to get?"

I eyed him up. "You'll be in the physical prime for your height and frame. I'd guestimate… 6'5 and built like a bodybuilder."

His eyes widened. "No kidding?"

"No lie. You might want to consider shopping at Big and Tall. You'll grow into them… Fast."

"Damn, that's going to hurt the budget," Jake muttered. I winced, remembering his economic situation.

"You could always ask Alice for a shopping spree. She loves them. You'll have more clothes than you'll have room for."

"Dad might burn those clothes in a dumpster fire if tonight doesn't work."

"So anything touched by the Cullens is diseased or something? Jacob, this is racism. The most literal kind."

He snapped his fingers. "Tell Carlisle to work that angle. Dad has a real chip on his shoulder from being a minority. Confront him on being bad as the skinheads he hates and he might cave."

There was another knock on the door. Billy looked up confused. I opened the door and was nearly blinded by Carlisle's aura. "Dr. Cullen. Thank you for coming. Please come in."

"Bella, I insist you call me Carlisle. My children speak of you so often you feel like part of the family!" He shook my hand and stepped into the house.

I turned to Edward, Carlisle's firstborn. "Edward. Fancy seeing you here."

"Bella. So good to see you." His crooked grin lost a few molars but didn't disappear. "Hello, Jacob. Always good to see you."

"Eds," Jake nodded. He turned to the good doctor. "Dr. Cullen, nice to meet you. I'm Jacob Black."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jacob." Carlisle reached out to take Jake's hand.

"NO!" Billy roared. He rolled at full speed over to us, knocking into some chairs but paying no mind. He stopped protectively in front of his son. Carlisle held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture. "You'll not lay hands on my boy!"

Charlie came over to mediate. "Billy, for the love of God. This nonsense has got to stop!"

"You invited this… this leech here?" Billy demanded.

"Get a grip, Dad. It was a handshake, not a murder attempt." Jake spoke up.

"You were in on this?"

"We all were. We knew if we got you to just meet Dr. Cullen you'd see that he's _nothing_ like the legends say."

"You and I are having a talk when we get home. Grab the keys, we're leaving."

Jake set his feet and stance. "No."

"What did you say?" Billy asked like he couldn't comprehend what he heard.

"We came here to have dinner. So we're going to have dinner. And you're going to have a civil conversation with Carlisle and Charlie. Or you can drive your own damn self home."

"Jacob?" Billy asked like he didn't recognize him.

"The Cullens are good people Dad. I like them. I'm going to spend time with them and Bella. And if you got a problem with that, then the Cullen's are getting one new foster kid."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "There's no need for such drastic measures, Jacob. If Mr. Black is that opposed to our presence then Edward and I can leave."

"No, you won't," Charlie ordered. "The three of us are going to eat my girl's lasagna, the kids will eat in the living room, and we'll all have a damn good Friday night." Charlie turned to Billy. "Bills, come on. For me."

Billy eyed us all before the fight left his shoulders. "One dinner."

I cut and plated, allocating a good quarter just for Jake. Then I balanced my plate and sat at the sofa while the adults took the kitchen table and Edward and Jake sat beside me.

"So, you'll be feeding Carlisle Billy's thoughts," I whispered.

"Yes. Hopefully it will give him the inside track to getting on his good side. Now please, I need to focus."

I turned to Jacob who, pardon the pun, was wolfing down his portion. "That back there? That was pretty badass."

"Thank… you. Don't know… what came over me." He spoke between bites, no projectile spitting.

"That was the Alpha. You'll make a good one." I laid a hand on his arm, practically feeling the magic seep into his sinews and accelerate his growth.

I turned to spy on the men. To my shock, Carlisle was eating his portion. I wished him luck puking into a toilet later. He must really want to sell this. In a twist, Charlie was doing most of the talking while Carlisle responded and Billy replied in grunts.

Later, when it was time to wash the dishes, I struck up conversation with Jake while Edward continued his subvocal stream of Billy's consciousness.

"So, can you shapeshift? You seem able to do everything."

"Yeah, into any animal I choose including dragons. I'm actually working on it right now. Katie is giving me a test on Groundhog Day."

"Sweet. You can give me pointers once I'm on all fours."

"Sure, I'll give lessons. Assuming I'm allowed back on the rez after tonight."

Jake winced. "Yeah, give him a week to cool off. Guess it's just calls for next week."

I pursed my lips. "I could always spiritwalk. That way I'm technically not on La Push property."

"Oh yeah, you can do that too! Come on over! I'll show you around the rez!"

I smiled back. "I'd like that."

Edward had a mournful expression even as he continued to talk too quiet for human ears to hear.

I turned to the last dish which was plenty clean. "So, spiritwalks at night. I'm working on witch stuff all tomorrow and plan to visit the Cullen's on Sunday. But come tomorrow, plan to see me."

Jake looked between me and the vampire, seeing through my thin attempt to include him. "Well, alright then. See you then."

The game ended and the menfolk filed towards the door. Carlisle turned to address Billy. "I hope tonight cleared up any misunderstanding you had about me and my family."

Billy reluctantly nodded. "Yes it did. You are… not what I expected."

"I hope to see you again soon." Carlisle held out his hand. Billy eyed it like it was a snake but shook it as briefly as propriety allowed. He shuddered at the temperature difference. But he shook the hand. I considered that a victory.

Jake obediently led Billy to their car. Charlie came over to the door. "Sorry, doc. I had no idea it was that bad."

"It is what it is. Thank you for a lovely evening. Come, Edward." With that, the two pale men left.

"Well, that was… something," Charlie sighed.

"Tell me about it. I'm pooped. I'm calling it early tonight."

"Night, Bells. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke early on Saturday and spent the whole day working on enchanting the charms. I paused only for meals and bathroom breaks, and by midnight I had finished all but the finishing touches. I'd do that for the seven rings tomorrow and then deliver the product to my second family.

Worried I was inexcusably late, I spiritwalked over to the Black house. "Jake!" I whisper-shouted. Billy physically couldn't come up the stairs, but no reason to risk him hearing.

Jake appeared in the window and pantomimed that he would come out downstairs. I waited invisibly, and floated to Jake's shoulder. "Night, Jake."

To his credit, he barely flinched. "I feel like I'm talking to a ghost."

"Hello to you too. We can do that, you know. I can track down the ghosts of the last pack and channel them so you can ask them questions."

"Awesome as that would be, let's wait until you're here in person to perform a seance."

I rolled my eyes invisibly. "So you can huddle behind me while I summon spooky ghosties?"

"In a totally masculine and respectable way, no shit. So there are ghosts?"

I launched into a lecture on the Astral fossils while Jake led me the long way to First Beach. When the waves became audible, Jake swept his arm. "Our first date. Do you remember the night, Bella dear?"

I chuckled. "Indeed I do, sweetheart. You made your mom jokes with Quil and drank until you ralphed. SO romantic."

Jake winced. "Yeah, not my best night. Any chance we can get that date voided? I want our real first date to be special."

"Special can be a relative term. I mean, a moonlit stroll on the beach sounds pretty perfect to me."

We walked in companionable silence.

"You ever think about kissing a boy?" I asked. Might as well feel him out on that front.

Jake's hair whipped as he turned towards my voice. "Where did that come from?"

"Just popped into my head. So you going to answer me?"

"Well, have you ever thought about kissing a girl?" He countered.

I gave an invisible shrug. "Sure. I've had fantasies and crushes. Not saying I'd get a lesbian life-partner but I would kiss the right girl, maybe more. When you meet Rosalie, I challenge you not to want to worship at her feet."

Jake's jaw had dropped. "Wow, Bells. That's pretty hot."

"And it goes both ways. Girls like gay stuff the same way guys like lesbian stuff. So you going to give me an answer?"

Jake shrugged. "Never really considered it. Maybe if it were a girly boy. I'd kiss and maybe do stuff for a million dollars or with a gun to my head."

I didn't bother to hide my disappointment. "What if the only way to be with a girl you liked was to date her boyfriend too?"

"Would have to be a hell of a girl… wait a minute! Is that what you want? The three of us together? Like, _together _together?"

I cursed my fool mouth. "It seemed like the option with the least heartache for all parties. I get two boyfriends and neither of you gets his heart stomped on."

Jake pursed his lips. "Well, when you put it that way… still, it's pretty weird Bells."

"Weirder than vampires and werewolves and witches, oh my?"

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But still… how would it even work?"

"I date you. You date Edward. Edward dates me. And the three of us date each other. Like a pyramid. AB, AC, BC, and ABC."

"Okay. Moving past me and Edward doing gay stuff, what would we tell people? Our parents?"

I winced. "That's a tough one. But I'm almost a legal adult, you're set to be Chief of the tribe by tribal law, and Edward is over a century old. No one can tell us what to do but us. As for the triad, I swear on my magic to never put your needs above or below Edward's."

Jake nodded. "Okay, liking what I hear. But still, what's the point Bella? It's not like we can get married and have kids."

He'd hit the nail on the head without realizing. I decided to take a risk. "You should see this." I touched his shoulder and showed him my dream.

He gasped in wonder. "He's… he's…"

"Our son. And she's mine and Edward's."

"They're beautiful."

"And they're important. Like, fate of the world important. They have to be born."

"So we need to get in a trio to save the world?"

"In a nutshell. And I never intended for either of you to realize that. I'm just exhausted and blabbing the truth. I'll deal with the consequences."

Jake grinned past his shock. "We make one good-looking guy. Okay, I'm in. But you're the one who has to tell Edward."

"I'm already dreading it. He's a vampire. His tantrums can break buildings."

"Yeah, fingers crossed he takes it well." We returned to Jake's house. "This was fun. And life-changing. Come tomorrow to tell me how Eds takes the news."

"Okay. Goodnight." With a blown kiss, I ended the spiritwalk and fell on the bed. I hoped Alice wouldn't maim me.

The next day, I woke with the dawn and had a filling breakfast. There was a letter in the mail without a stamp. I knew just by looking at the writing it was Alice. "Last night was a major fuck up but we can recover. Have Edward take you to his meadow. Bring up your mateship before Jake or the twins. With luck, he'll accept and you can start juggling your boys. With love, Alice Cullen. Bossy little sister," I grumbled before noticing a postscript. "P.S. I'm 20. You're the little sister." Okay, that was just eerie.

Then I chanted in Koine until my tongue was numb. With a final surge of power, the spells were encanted. I looked triumphantly down on the seven simple rings. I made a filling lunch to recoup my lost energy. Then, gathering the rings in a cloth bag leftover from the shopping trip, I timewalked over to the Cullen Mansion.

The door opened before I could even knock to reveal Esme's beaming face. "Bella! Wonderful of you to come. Do come in!"

"Thank you, I will." So saying, I entered the first floor. The TV was turned off. Emmett seemed liable to vibrate out of his skin. Alice had a winsome grin. And Edward looked at me like I was the only woman on Earth. I jingled the bag. "We thank you for selecting Swan Sorceries. We welcome your patronage and hope you enjoy your purchase."

"That mean they're done?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No love, she just came here and said those words as part of a prank."

"How do they work?" Jasper asked, always practical.

I shook out the rings into my hand. "Just out them on and state your Name. That should activate them and bind them to you. To create the second skin, say your Name and a number. You'll instantly look that age."

Alice held out her hand. Having done this before, she didn't hesitate. "Alice Whitlock Cullen." She turned to Edward. "Anything?"

The redhead shook his head. "Nothing. Absolute silence."

"Wicked. Now, to test the disguise. Alice Whitlock Cullen, 17." In a shimmer, there was a girl standing in Alice's place. She was a bit younger, a bit less flawless, and her skin glowed with a healthy blush. It was undeniably Alice, just human and 17.

I spoke up as they gaped. "To deactivate the illusion, state your Name and say 'dispel'. And it's only skin-deep. You still have to watch your strength and speed. Otherwise, not even an x-ray would penetrate the illusion."

"Sweet! Emmett Cullen!" Emmett shouted as he slid a ring on his finger. Without checking with Edward he was protected, the brute said "Emmett Cullen, 42!" It happened right away, no wasteful flash or boom for my charms. He had lines of grey in his hair. He was still built like a linebacker, but now one on the verge of retirement. And he had human flaws and coloring rather than alabaster perfection.

Rose clearly approved. "I like older men," she said 'quietly' though we all could hear her. Emmett got a salacious grin.

I coughed. "Can you all just activate them before you go break in your marriage beds? I want to make sure they all work."

They all took their respective charm and said their Names. Carlisle looked quite distinguished at 30, Rose proved even a 75 year old could be a vision of feminine beauty. Jasper looked not half bad at college age. Edward and Esme alone stuck to their actual ages. Then, two by two, the couples disappeared upstairs to do couple things.

I talked uncomfortably to Edward. "You want to get out of here? I have something to tell you and I'm sure you don't want to hear your family engage in roleplay or whatever the heck they're doing up there."

Edward nodded, wincing. "I can't hear their thoughts but they're being… quite vocal. There's a spot in the forest I like. I can piggyback you there."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't bother. Just run. I'll keep up."

He seemed dubious but he was used to me performing the impossible. We went outside and he turned towards the trees. "Try to keep up." And then he was off. A cheetah indeed.

He was fast. But not as fast as witchwind. I took off flying, keeping pace over Edward's head. "That's it? I'm disappointed." He looked up in shock. Then he smirked and doubled his speed in an instant. I kept pace regardless. I'd never tested it, but I was confident I could produce a sonic boom by flying. Vampire speed, while superhuman, wasn't quite at that level.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived at a meadow. THE Meadow, the one I dreamed about. It was a little early for wildflowers. But the perfect symmetry of the clearing still spoke to me.

"I come out here to think. It's the closest I ever come to silence. I should learn to take what you say at face value. You could have beaten me here if you knew the way, couldn't you?"

"Easily. But we don't have to race now except for fun. Now I know where to go, I can just timewalk here."

"That's your space-folding power, correct?"

"Sort of. But it's not really about space," I said unable to help myself. I was so nervous.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He sat indian-style in the center of the clearing. I joined him.

"I really don't know where to begin."

"The beginning works as well as anything."

"Okay. My dreams can be prophetic, and my spirit guide's own hints told me that I'd get involved in a love triangle. And lo and behold, within a week I met you and Jake. With me so far?"

"I can keep up."

"Then something happened. Something that made it impossible that I not choose you to some degree." I held out my hand. "Touch me."

With caution, he took my hand in his. A full echo of the electric shock from Wednesday raced through us both. I focused on the chain in my heart and pulled on it. The electric energy surged. "Feel that?"

"Yes. What is it?" He asked in wonder, staring at our clasped hands.

I took a breath, and a chance. "It's our mating bond."

He let go and pulled away. I couldn't deny a sense of loss from the cessation of contact. "Mating bond?"

"Your subconscious recognizes me as your life mate. That electric charge is our bodies' way of pushing us together. Ask your family if you don't believe me."

With great hesitation, he retook my hand. I audibly sighed at the touch. "We are… mates? Like the others?"

"Yes indeed-y. So I knew I'd have to pick you on some level. We can't be apart."

"So that's why I'll win? A trick of chemistry?"

"Yeah. And also because you're pretty much the man of my dreams. But wait, the fun's not over."

"What is it?"

"Shape-shifters mate too. It's called imprinting. And guess who Jake's imprint is." I knew, I checked. My mild precognitive powers could do that much.

Edward tightened his grip, not painfully. "What?"

"So here is the conundrum. Two men are bound by instinct to pursue the same woman. She cannot choose between them. What's the answer?"

Edward pursed his lips. "I don't know. I suppose she'll have to make an impossible choice."

"See, that's what I thought. And then I had this dream." I channeled the memory through our hands.

Edward gasped. "She… she must be…"

"Our daughter. And he's Jacob's son. They're twins."

"How is that even possible?"

I blushed. "Well, mechanically speaking, you and I would have sex, Jake and I would have sex, all on the same night or even at the same time. And the two different sperm would fertilize two different eggs. Which is how I got the idea for crazy idea #3."

"Which is?"

"I pick you both."

Edward sprung to his feet, ripping his hand off mine. I whimpered at the loss. Edward looked at me like he'd never seen me. "What are you talking about?"

I sighed and stood up. "I date you. But I also date Jake. And you two get together. It's called a triad."

"Bella, that's crazy. Worse, it's obscene!"

"It's the only way. I can't pick one or the other. All three of us have to be involved for the twins to be born. I don't see any other way. I can't pick one of you to get his heart broken. I'm not that selfish."

"Selfish? THIS is selfish! You want two men at your beck and call!"

I couldn't deny I was hurt. "Is that what you think? That I'm a greedy whore who wants two men to use as toys?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "No, no I don't. But it would be so much easier if you were!"

I sighed. "Edward, I know this is crazy. Triads don't often see the light of day. But I already love you as much as I love Jake. If I could split myself in half and give half to each of you I would but not even my powers can do that. Is there any part of you that would even consider this?"

He pinched his brow. "This is a hard sell, Bella."

"I already love my twins Edward. They have to be born, have to."

"They're just a dream."

"So are Emmett Jr. and Marigold. Can you honestly say Rosalie doesn't already love them?"

Edward sighed. "No. No I cannot."

"I don't know what else to say Edward. Are you in or are you out?"

Edward went still. I was so tempted to read his mind but I respected his privacy too much. I waited a full minute and he still had not moved. "Edward? Answer me."

He eased forward and touched my cheek. It felt oddly intimate. Even though his skin was icy it felt like I had been burned where he touched. "Jacob had the right idea; you're worth it."

I blinked, hardly daring to believe. "So, is that yes?"

"I'll give it my best, Bella. Just know I expect the whole thing to go up in flames."

I wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, thank you a million times! You won't regret this I swear!"

"Whatever you say, Bella." Edward looked down at me tenderly.

We talked about tamer subjects for the rest of the afternoon. It was truly an experience to discuss music with Edward. He'd heard it evolve through every decade of the 20th century. When the sun set, I timewalked back home while he ran to the Mansion. I threw together dinner and retreated to my room at first opportunity. I got cozy and then spiritwalked to La Push.

Jake was waiting on the porch for me. I snuck up behind him in a fit of whimzy. "Boo!"

He jumped a foot. "Jeez, warn a guy Bells!"

"So, which region of the rez are we exploring tonight?"

"Can we actually just hang in my toolshed?"

"No problem." We walked to the super small garage. Most of the space was filled with the chassis of a red car. Jake told me the year and model but all I registered was the fact it was a Volkswagen. "Building your own car, impressive."

"It's easy once you know what you're doing. So how'd Mr. Vampire take it?"

"About as well as could be expected. He started out calling it obscene but I talked him around. In his words, I'm worth it. And the twins are vital to the future."

"Whew. Barely gotten together and already I picture what the kids look like. This is trippy."

I glanced at him. "Should I not have shown you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad to know something amazing is waiting down the road, it's just a lot to take in."

"So are you onboard?"

"To hop on the S. S. Jakellward? Sign me up!"

"Really? No regrets?"

"You're a hell of a dame, Bells. And if I had to turn gay, Edward is who I'd experiment with. And like you said, the twins are kind of essential. So when can we have a proper date?"

"Not sure. I mean, I can timewalk you to the house and drive from there. But I don't want you falling behind on your schoolwork. But I already spend all day with the Cullens and we should balance that out." I was rambling.

Jake cut me off. "How about this? We three spend afternoons after school together. Saturdays you two go on a date. Sundays we hang out. That way we have trio time but on the weekends we get one-on-one time."

"Knew I liked you for a reason. But we need to schedule couple time for you and Edward. It's not crucial you fall for each other the way you've fallen for me but you at least need to be guy friends. You can't be clawing at each other when I turn my back."

"Sure, I hear you. Man this is going to be a lot to juggle."

"Tell me about it. It's not just one relationship, it's seven relationships if you count our relationship with ourselves. This will be exponentially more complicated than a simple couple. But it's worth it. We'll get the twins and their future siblings out of it."

Jake and I talked until he was yawning. Then I bid him goodnight and returned to my body. I all but passed out, my thoughts on our budding triad.

That night, I had a dream. The cheetah and wolf were back, cuddling with a tigress in the middle. I cheerfully sketched it out. It seemed like a hopeful sign for our triad.

I drove Shirly to school and made for first period. I was about to take my seat when I felt him.

"Hello, love," Edward crooned in his velvet voice.

I eyed him up. "You look good with green eyes. I mean, tawny is better than ruby, but it really brings out your hair."

"I thank you, though it's really because of you I look like this."

"Dare I ask what you're doing in this class?"

"Given our connection, I find myself reluctant to ever leave your side. I recognize that would be impossible but I can still maximize our time together during the day. So I talked to Ms. Cope and got myself transferred to your schedule."

"Wow, I don't know whether to be touched, impressed, or disturbed."

"Let's ignore the last and focus on class."

"Sure. I suppose any class would be simple for you, might as well be my classes."

We got through the day with staring from our peers and held hands. I was glad I was ambidextrous so I could take notes with my left hand while holding Edward's with my right. Jessica looked like she'd swallowed a lemon in Trig and Spanish. Edward escorted me through the lunch line and I didn't protest when he paid for both our meals. Why not take advantage of my boyfriend's dizzying wealth? I was still independent, but that didn't preclude letting myself be pampered now and again.

We sat at a table full of Cullens in high school-age illusions. "So, anyone notice anything different?"

"Most I've gotten is a long stare. No one's said anything," Emmett grumbled.

"Sweetheart, that's a good thing," Rosalie chastened.

"Bits of surprise here and there but no real shock," the resident empath said.

"No one will notice. Bella does top-notch work." Alice returned to browsing some luxury catalog.

"Let's talk about what's really interesting. You and Eddie are an item?" Emmett asked, eyeing our clasped hands.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward said tiredly like he said it a million times a day.

"We're together if that's what you mean," I told my pseudo-big brother.

"Sweet! So, when you popping each other's cherries?" He asked crudely.

"August 2nd, next year," I said off the top of my head just to see his reaction.

Alice blinked. "I thought you couldn't see the future?"

We all turned to stare at her. "Alice, I was kidding. You're telling me you saw… that?" I demanded.

"I don't control what I see, it just comes to me!" She protested.

Emmett wolf-whistled. "Damn! Alice watches psychic porn. And Eddie still has a year and a half to wait."

"You, be quiet," I ordered as I cast a silence curse. While he imitated a mime, I rounded on Alice. "Alice, tell me you did not just spoil one of the biggest nights of my life."

"You spoiled it yourself, I just confirmed it!" She defended.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulders. "Whatever. So the wedding will be on Lammas, makes sense I scheduled it for a day of power. Accounting for travel time to the honeymoon destination, that sounds about right."

Edward wrapped an arm around me. "Well, this takes some of the suspense out of asking for your hand."

"Not until next year. Let's spend at least that long getting to know each other before committing to forever."

There was a beat of silence.

"So, I finished the charms. Time to discuss the apoanthrosis?" I asked around a bite of pizza.

Rose leaned forward. "When can we do it again?"

"I'll give Edward a list of materials to gather. I'll work on the more esoteric ingredients myself. Assuming no hiccups, we can do the ritual on the equinox."

We talked about the ritual for the rest of lunch. I put Emmett out of his misery at the end of lunch. Biology, which I would always see as 'our' time, was a breeze. I will admit to drooling seeing Edward in little boy shorts. Our team proved unbeatable. I changed and got into Shirly, surprised that Edward joined me.

"We're having trio time at your place anyway, right? Besides, I can always just run home."

I drove home as fast as possible. Edward chivalrously refrained from complaining about the speed. We walked past the wards and I left Edward in the living room as I timewalked to La Push. I caught Jake just as he was getting home. Still with his backpack, I timewalked us back to the Swan house.

"I never get tired of that. You got any food, Bells? I'm starving."

"Tomorrow is grocery day, we're down to leftovers. Charlie caught some bass, I could fry them up. You need fat and protein for all your new muscles."

"Sounds tasty. I'll knock out my homework." Jake walked into the living room. "Hey, Eds."

"Hello, Jacob."

"So… I'm your girlfriend's other boyfriend. We going to fight to the death or what?"

"The idea is… not as excruciating as I expected."

"Cool. So anyway, Bells tells me you've done high school like a zillion times. Mind helping me with quadratic equations?"

"I'm happy to play tutor," Edward said with his crooked grin.

I watched my boys from the kitchen (and didn't that thought fill me with the warm and fuzzies) as I thawed three large fish. They were barely platonic right now, but give it time. I'd have them fucking by this time next year. I deep-fried the fish as Edward taught Jake. He pointed out the errors and guided Jake through the answer. Jake wasn't bratty or defensive like most boys his age, simply taking the advice and doing the work. By the time I finished cooking, the worksheet was done. Jake gave Edward a fist bump, an action the vampire returned ironically.

"Jake? Food!"

"Yes! You're the best, Bells!" With that, not even bothering to sit down, Jake picked up the plate and fork and began to guzzle down his food.

I blinked accusingly. "You grew again!"

"Yeah. Another inch and a half. It's like I'm on steroids! And I've still got more to go?"

"About another 7 or 8 inches, and then filling out with mass. Give it a few weeks in the company of vampires and you'll be phasing by March."

"Know what would be a great idea? If I visited Vampire Central tomorrow."

Edward shrugged. "Esme will be okay with it."

"That's an idea. Though seven vamps at once could make you phase if you sneeze wrong. I suppose it's okay if I can supervise."

"Sweet!" Jake put down the plate, every bite scarfed down. "Man, that hit the spot. Thanks, Bells. So, anything exciting happen at school today?"

I snapped my fingers and the cutlery cleaned itself. "Edward seduced an administrator into transferring into all my classes. In other news, I accidentally set my wedding date."

Jake blinked. "Wait… what?"

"I said a random date and Alice reacted. She can see the future, remember? So now I know Edward and I get hitched August 1st of next year."

"That's a bit early, isn't it? That's like, you got married in time for college or something."

I shrugged. "I'm Edward's mate, the vampire version of am imprint. I already know we'll be together forever. What's a party to let everyone else know?"

Jake looked troubled. "Bells? What about my imprint? What if it's…"

"It's me. I used magic to confirm. One look at me after you phase and you'll be wrapped around my fingers."

"Like I'm not already," Jake joked, looking relieved.

We sat on the sofa and talked about normal first date subjects until Charlie was fifteen minutes out. Then I timewalked Jake back to Quileute territory while Edward vanished into the woods. I cooked dinner for two and prepared a list for tomorrow. I finished up my homework and called it an early night.

The next day passed in both crystal clear clarity and an indistinct blur. Every second with my mate was etched into my mind, but the actual school stuff vanished like smoke. I drove home alone and timewalked to the rez to fetch Jake. I transported us to the lawn of the Mansion. Jake got the full effect of the house.

"Holy Wayne Manor, Batman. They actually live here?"

"What'd you expect, coffins and dungeons and moats?" I teased.

"Nothing wrong with a good moat. So, ready for this?"

"Are you?"

"To spend hours in a house of Cold Ones and the den of bad smell? Bring it on, babe."

We walked to the door, Carlisle opening it when we got close. "Greetings, Bella and Jacob. Please, do come in."

"Thanks for having me," Jake said, shaking the patriarch's hand. He manfully controlled his facial expression.

Esme greeted us indoors. "Welcome back, Bella. And happy to meet you. Jacob Black, isn't it?"

"That's what it says on my underwear."

Esme didn't blink. "Ah, another jokester. You'll get along well with my son Emmett."

Speak of the big burly devil…

"Bella-bear!" He cheered, racing at vamp speed at me. I grounded myself to the Earth and summoned strength. When he went to fold me in his arms, I threw him back into the couch, fortunately without breaking it.

"Hugs at human speed, McCarty," I instructed.

"How can something so little be so terrifying?" He asked rhetorically.

"It's a gift."

Jake relaxed from where he'd tensed at the charging vampire. "Emmett Cullen, I presume."

"That's me! You're the werewolf?"

"Not yet. Give it a minute."

"Wow, you look just like the chief wolf dude from last time."

"That was my great-grandpa."

"Huh, humans grow up fast. You any good at videogames?"

Jake blushed. "I've never played one before."

"Le gasp! We need to fix that immediately. We'll cut your teeth on Call of Duty, basic first-person shooter."

I shook my head as Jake was lead to the giant couch. "Where is everyone? Are Alice and Jasper… occupied?"

"They're upstairs enjoying a game of chess against Edward. They're ecstatic that the game is finally fair." Carlisle had an indulgent smile for his children's antics.

"Right. And Rosalie? Where's she?"

"Wondering what my brain dead but well-hung husband is up to," Rose said as she walked down the stairs.

Jake looked at her and his jaw dropped. I wasn't jealous, Rose could even turn my head. Jake turned to look at Emmett. "Dude!" He exclaimed.

"Dude," Emmett echoed with a grin.

"Dude," Jake acknowledged.

Men are from Mars, where they speak dude.

I made for the industrial kitchen. "Jake's metabolism is about to skyrocket. I'm making fuel for the fire. Esme, care to help?"

"No problem, dear."

To my surprise, Carlisle picked up another controller. Guess anyone could like videogames, including those born before the discovery of electricity.

With Emmett and Carlisle next to him on the sectional and Rosalie reading a magazine in the same room, Jake's wolf might as well be cranking an air-raid siren. He drank down three bowls of soup like ice water, chewed an entire plate of mozzarella sticks, ate a whole meatloaf and asked for more, and munched on two family-sized bags of chips left for him to snack on.

"Ordinary humans don't eat like this all the time, right?" Rosalie asked in disgust.

"No, but shifters do. Just be glad Jake has decent table manners." I dropped off a deep-dish cookie sundae drowned in ice cream.

Jake paused the violence to enjoy his dessert. "A pretty girl bringing me delicious food. Bells, I don't deserve you." With that, he began to eat the sugar bomb.

I turned to Carlisle. "Am I hallucinating or has he actually grown since coming through the door?"

"By 3/16 of an inch. It's remarkable. Jacob, I would very much appreciate if you would donate some samples after you phase. I would relish the opportunity to study shifter DNA."

Jake paused in his feast. "Promise not to engineer some super-virus to wipe out the pack?"

"Of course not. Perish the thought."

"Then sure. Once I shift." He scraped the spoon and got every last morsel. "I'm actually full! Thanks, Bells."

The other three descended from the staircase. "Hi, Jake. I'm Alice and this is Jasper. I understand you're in need of clothes."

Jake shrugged. "Yeah. Stuff is already tight and apparently I'm getting bigger than Emmett within the month."

Alice grinned in triumph. "I'll start shopping online. I'll have the lot shipped to your address when I'm done. Don't worry about the cost, we'll make it back in ten minutes."

"O… kay," Jake said slowly. Alice seemed to scare him more than Emmett had.

"We enable her because we care," Jasper said jokingly about his wife.

Edward came forward to feel Jake's forehead. "You feeling okay? I detect a fever."

Jake tilted his head. "Now you mention it, I feel hot and itchy in my bones. But it doesn't feel like a fever."

I stood up. "Alright, enough meet and greet. Time to go home. Can't risk you shifting early. You would never be as strong a wolf as you could have been."

"But I didn't get to see the cars!" He protested.

"Well, we'll do that next time. Better safe than sorry. Night, everyone. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bella-bear!" Emmett called.

"Farewell my love," Edward said sweetly.

"Come back soon!" Esme asked.

"Always wanted a pet dog," Emmett joked.

"What?" Jake demanded, starting to vibrate.

I timewalked us to his porch and channeled peace and serenity directly into his aura through our held hands. "Down, Jake. Calm way down."

He blinked. "That felt weird. Like hot metal was being poured down my spine."

"That's the shift. It can be… violent. The wolf will react to every perceived threat. Control is a question of practice. Give it time, you can sit through a bar fight cool as a cucumber."

"Guess I should read some anger management books."

I kissed his cheek by jumping. "You made a real effort today. I'm so proud of you."

"Helps that they're decent people. Not their fault they got turned into monsters. And I still haven't seen the garage."

"Maybe next week. Bye, Jake." With that, I returned home.


	6. Chapter 6

February passed in a pleasant blur. I hung out with the Cullens during the day, enjoyed trio time after school, bonded with my father over dinner, and had one-on-one time with Jake in the evenings.

Life couldn't be better. I was young and in love and doing great in school. I had yet to kiss either of them but hugs and cheek pecks were increasingly common. As for my boys, they hadn't touched lips to skin but handshakes, pats on the shoulder, and even guy hugs were becoming things. It was only a couple weeks in. Who knew what the future might bring?

The first Saturday, Edward took me to a simple restaurant in Port Angeles. I think he'd decided to work up to the more extravagant dates. I ordered mushroom ravioli and laughed at the inner thoughts of the other patrons. Edward's crooked grin never failed to dazzle me. The waitress was a total flirt but Edward ignored her.

The next day, Jake hosted a Star Wars marathon at his house. Original trilogy, of course. We laid on the couch and watched the Rebellion take on the Empire as a young man learned to be a space paladin. Things were different between Edward and Jake. If Edward was my literary sweetheart brought to life, then Jake was my bestest friend in the world. Letting him hold me, play with my hair, just felt natural. I was falling for them in different ways but equally as strong.

In magical news, I got most of the materials for Rose's ritual and managed to get the rest of the ingredients for a decent price out of the local Fae merchant. Now I just had to work out the specifics and wait for the first day of spring. It was a particularly strong day for a rebirth. Emmett Jr. or Marigold could be born by graduation.

The second Saturday, we went to Seattle to the Museum of Modern Art. Edward had an encyclopedic knowledge of each painting and its painter's history. I think he'd been an art history major at some point. He made our tour guide look like an idiot. The only part I didn't like was the speedster ride to and fro. I was fine with high speed, just not as a passenger. Give me timewalking or flight any day of the week.

Jake took me to the La Push community center for our date. He gave me an insider history lesson on the tribe beyond what the small museum provided. I channeled the ghosts in the room and spoke to him in his native tongue, to his surprised delight. He told me I should tell Billy about this talent, how I could remember words that had been lost to history. As a freelance witch, I was eager to help. Might earn me some points with the elders.

I got my cell phone on the 7th, and promptly became addicted. Texting and calling Alice between dinner and Jacob hour became my new favorite pastime. I also developed an unhealthy obsession with King Games. Alice got on me to do something for my boys for Valentine's day. Short of wrapping myself in a bow and asking for a threesome, I was drawing a blank. Then somehow I got the idea about cooking them something. Idea in place, I planned out how to give my boys gustatory orgasms on the day of Saint Valentine.

I woke up on the Monday in question at 5:00. I spent a couple hours cooking the two concoctions. I paused to let them simmer while I worked on Charlie's Valentine's breakfast. The stack of heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes got a lot of bluster but he ate every bite. With him out the door, I finished off the two treats and put them in the fridge to cool.

I drove Shirly into the parking lot, parking next to my boyfriend. He met me on the sidewalk with a red rose, dethorned. Just to be weird, I tucked it behind my ear. He shook with suppressed laughter. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

"Love you back. Now let's get to class."

We got to lunch floating in a romantic bubble, which Emmett helpfully decided to pop. "So, Bella-bear, still planning on spending time with Jake Jake?"

"Of course."

"I just figured you'd want some alone time with Eddie. After all, he is your boyfriend."

"Don't call me Eddie," my boyfriend said in a resigned tone.

I glanced at Alice and got a small nod. "It's because it's Valentine's that I want to see Jake. I want to spend time with both my boyfriends."

Emmett gaped.

Jasper appeared unsurprised. Alice must have told.

Rosalie shrugged. "So long as is doesn't interfere with the ritual, power to you."

Her priorities were clear, and I was okay with that.

Edward continued to sniff my hair. "They were bound to find out sometime."

"True."

"Dude! You share your mate with another guy?" Emmett asked incredulously.

Edward was stiff but sincere. "Jacob is a wonderful person. If I had to share Bella with someone, I'm glad it was him. He's my friend, maybe more in time."

I snuggled him extra tight.

We fled to Biology and got through the simple lab. We worked our magic in Gym and then I drove us in Shirly back to the Chief's house. Edward sniffed deeply when we crossed the threshold. "Bella love, what is that bewitching scent?"

"A surprise. Be right back." I timewalked to La Push. Jake met me with a bag of candy hearts. He gave me a beaming grin and a big gangly hug. "Be my Valentine?" He asked oh so sweetly.

"Of course! Come on, I've got a special surprise back at my place." We timewalked back to find Edward sniffing the air like a bloodhound in the kitchen. Jake got his own whiff of liquid desire. "Bells? What am I smelling?"

"Just give me a second to warm them up." I took out the pot and pan. I cheated with some witchfire and then poured the red liquid in a glass and plated the brown pastry square. I laid them on the table. "Ta-da! My gift to you."

Edward seemed half high on the scent while Jake swallowed a waterfall of drool. "Bella, what exactly are those?"

I waved a hand over the glass. "This is Nectar with my blood as a base. This is Ambrosia modified specifically for a wolf's palate. I wasn't sure what gifts to get you, then I remembered the way to a man's heart is his stomach, so presto!"

Edward swallowed and I could hear the venom in his throat. "You're… letting me drink your blood?"

"Splitting hairs, no. You're drinking a potion with my blood as the main ingredient. If you want blood straight from the tap you need to give me time to make an antivenom."

Jake blinked himself out of his trance. "Technically, the treaty states that if any Cullen bites a human, we're at war."

"Huh, good to know. So he'll have to settle for the Nectar."

"Settle for the drink of the gods?" Edward asked.

"You know what I mean! Come on, bon appetit!"

Edward picked up the glass, sniffing it like a connoisseur. Jake picked up the pastry in his massive paw. Simultaneously, they sampled their treats.

"Oh, spirits," Jake moaned in ecstasy. Edward growled, though it was really more of a purr. They both raced to finish their respective food while savoring each bite. In less than a minute, they were done.

"That was the single most delicious thing I ever consumed," Jake said in a moan.

"Deer blood is going to taste like piss after this," Edward commented, though he didn't sound like he was complaining.

"So, did I have a good idea?" I asked, secretly insecure.

"You kidding? I'd eat that every hour if I could! Can you make more?" Jake asked excitedly.

"The ingredients cost a mint. I'm lucky I got my hands on them. Strictly special occasions only, sorry."

"Aw," Jake whined.

"That was better than human blood, which I didn't think was possible," Edward said in a daze.

"Did I just make you relapse? Because that wasn't my intention, I assure you!" I said in a panic.

"Relax, love, I'm in control. And I wouldn't trade the experience for anything."

I sighed in relief.

Jake got a wicked look in his eye. "I don't know. There is ONE thing that could probably top it."

Edward tilted his head, tuning into Jake's thoughts. "Indeed, Jacob. Perhaps we should find out for ourselves."

They backed me into a corner. "Guys? What in Hades are you doing?"

"It's Valentine's Day, love," Edward cooed in his perfect musical voice.

"What do couples do on Valentine's?" Jake asked, the predator alive and well in his eyes.

I caught on just as Edward cupped my cheek. He turned my face to his, leaned in, hesitated for a second, and then kissed me.

Tines of pure lighting arced and raced throughout my body, centered on my heart and lips. It felt so perfect. I never wanted it to end. A subjective eternity later that wasn't long enough, he pulled those perfect marble lips from mine.

As I was panting for breath, Jake turned my cheek and stole his own kiss.

This was different, primal, elemental. If Edward had dazzled the blushing maiden, then Jake had stirred a heat in my core I soon became addicted to. Rather than a mild damsel, I fought back as my inner animal tried to claw through my skin to mate with his.

Jake pulled back and I was left seeing spots. "You two… are dangerous." My tone was accusatory.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Edward asked in jest.

Jake tilted his head like a canine. "It occurs to me that she gave us a treat. So perhaps we should give her one in turn."

Edward nodded along. "Indeed. Besides, it's the day of love. What better day to try?"

I stared uncomprehendingly. Surely they didn't mean…

My boys turned to face each other. And exchanged a close-mouthed peck.

I think I passed out. Or had a mild orgasm.

Jake licked his lips. "You smell bad but you taste nice."

"I never imagined kissing a male, but the experience was not as objectionable as I expected."

I sank to the floor. "I'm dreaming. No one pinch me."

Jake chuckled and helped me back up. I decided I needed fresh air. "Take my hands."

"As you wish," Edward demurred.

"Easy, Westley," Jake teased.

I timewalked us to the Meadow, which I suppose was now 'our' meadow.

Edward shook his head. "That was… disorienting."

"Eh, you get used to it." Jake surveyed the clearing. "This would be an awesome spot for a picnic."

"Maybe next year," I told him. I was still recovering from my three kisses.

"So I suppose this is now our place," Edward mused.

"Should I have asked permission before bringing Jake?" I asked.

"Heavens, no. What's mine is yours, love."

"Um, guys? Something's happening!"

We turned to find Jake stretching out his t-shirt like he was being pumped full of air.

"Oh Tartarus, the Ambrosia! It's as nutritious as it needs to be. It must be magically giving you the calories to fully phase in one big burst!"

"Mystery solved! Now is there any way to slow it down?"

"Nope. Just have to ride it out."

Edward had wide eyes. "It's like a time-lapse video."

We watched as Jake clawed his way out of his shirt before hulking out of it. His sweats were elastic and the waistband stretched but got very tight in the crotch and glutes. I saw the boy I love go from a 6'1 beanpole to a 6'7 lumberjack. I will admit to drooling as tens of pounds of premium muscle packed onto Jake's lean frame, until he made the Farnese Hercules look puny. He finally stopped growing before bursting out of his pants, though his socks and shoes hadn't survived him growing a few shoe sizes.

Jake looked down at his fully mature body. "Wow, I got abs." His voice had dropped at least an octave.

"And pecs. And obliques. And serratus. And shoulders. And biceps," I rattled off like an anatomy checklist.

"I think it's safe to say that Bella approves," Edward said with slight jealousy.

"I'd ogle you too if you took your shirt off, love," I assured him.

If he had blood, he would have blushed. "A gentleman does not expose himself to a lady."

"Jeez, join us in the 21st Century, bro." Jake loped over to us with his newly long legs. "So, this mean I'm ready to phase?"

I nodded.

"So, I just have to get angry?"

I shifted into a giant wolf and looked down on my boys. "Basically. What you really have to do is feel hot, like you're too big for your skin." I projected my mental voice into the air.

Jake blinked. "Damn. You make for a pretty she-wolf, Bells."

"You should see her tigress form. As deadly as she is beautiful," Edward waxed poetic.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. For the record, I apologize for everything I'm about to say. Now shut up and phase, you brain dead apple!"

Jake blinked, unaffected. "Gonna have to do better than that, Bells."

"Your daddy is a lame cripple! He need help pissing and shitting?"

Jake furrowed his brow. "Okay, that's getting closer."

"Injun! Redskin! Scalper!" I wracked my brain. "Edward's a better kisser than you!"

That one did it.

With a burst of explosive energy, Jake grew into the russet wolf of my dreams, just the size of a Clydesdale. He roared in my face.

Well that wouldn't do.

I channeled magic into my vocal chords and roared my power and dominance over this young pup. The trees vibrated with the force and it was probably heard in Forks. Jake tucked his head down and curled his tail between his legs.

Edward had moved a good ten feet away. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Bella."

"Every day. Now Jake, look at me," I ordered.

He whined and disobeyed.

"I'm not mad. I was provoking you, your instincts were screaming. Happens all the time. Now give me a smile. Come on."

Jake looked up. And our mating bond formed.

A thousand, no, a million tendrils as thin as spidersilk but strong as steel cable tied to my heart alongside the anchor chain connecting me to Edward. They filled me with a sense of power and responsibility. For I was now the center of a man's universe. Jacob's universe. It wasn't gravity holding him to the planet anymore, it was me.

Edward gasped as his telepathy let him eavesdrop. "Bella… his thoughts… it's like a blind man seeing the sun!"

"That's imprinting. Jake? You still with us?"

"Never better," he said serenely. "Man, Bells, you're so fucking hot."

"Let's save the sweet talk for when we're two-legs. This is a bit too furry for my taste."

"Sure, sure," he all but rolled over to show his belly.

"Don't become a wet noodle, Jake. You're the Alpha wolf, need to exude authority!"

"Only with you, my Chieftess, only with you."

Edward shrugged. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day. So long Jake, Bella. Thanks for the Nectar, and everything else."

"My pleasure. Remember, we have that project due next week."

"See ya Eds!" Jake thought loudly.

"Farewell to you both." And then he blurred into the woods.

Jake stumbled forward on four legs. "Man, how do you walk like this? Having a tail is weird."

"Best not to think about it, just face forward and move. Now let's get to La Push and your house without being seen." With that, I raced into the forest. Jake was slow and hesitant but quickly gained confidence. He hadn't put the pedal to the metal, but he was about as fast as Alice. We moved through trees and hiking trails to make it to the Black house. We came to a stop at the edge of the woods.

"So how do I turn back? Get all zen?"

"Think of it this way: the beast is rage, the man is serenity. You need to slip down the spectrum from one end to the other."

Jake closed his eyes and focused. In half a minute, he was human again. An extremely buff, naked human.

I averted my eyes from the baby-making parts as I phased back, beyond glad I could magically store my clothes in a pocket dimension. We ran through the lawn to the porch, Jake inviting me in out of habit. He knew crossing the threshold uninvited would leave me comatose.

"Jake? Why the hell are you naked?" And then Billy got a good look at his son. "Oh spirits, you phased!"

"Yepskerdoodles. Good thing Alice sent me those clothes last night. I'm going to fix this naked problem and come back down." So saying, he went for the stairs. He probably didn't notice, but he moved with the grace of a hunting animal. Not as smooth as a vampire or Fae but more than human.

Billy eyed me accusingly. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"I made him a magical power bar as a Valentine's snack. The magic in it sped his growth to his prime. Then we worked on making him phase. And now we're here."

"A meeting of the elders must be called. The spirit wolves have returned!" Billy spoke with reverence.

Jake came down in a pair of tight basketball shorts. I could see from the bulge that he wasn't wearing underwear. "Bella's invited. Bells, any reason I feel so hot? Am I about to phase?"

"Nope, just new standard temperature. 108°F, give or take. Good thing you have accelerated healing because you can't go to a human doctor anymore."

"Eh, can always use Carlisle, he's in the know."

Billy frowned. "Jake, I get that the girl is important to you, but this is a tribal matter."

"Bella IS tribe. She's my imprint. My wife and mother of my pups by tribal law. Same laws that name me Chief and what I say goes. She has a spot at the table."

Billy blinked. "Really? She's your imprint?"

"I can show you our bond if you won't take our word for it," I offered.

"No, no, I trust my son."

I wonder whether he excluded me by accident or design. Either way, I didn't care.

"So midnight tonight. See you there Bells. Enjoy the rest of your Valentine's!" Jake eyed his father then gave me a too-quick peck.

"Bye, Wolfman." With that farewell, I timewalked back home. I called Charlie and told him to pick up a pizza on the way home. I didn't have it in me to cook after all the effort to make the Nectar and Ambrosia. I watched some mindless sitcom on television to pass the time. Charlie came home with pizza in hand, one large pepperoni and one small margherita. "Bells? Everything okay?"

I debated telling him the truth. Or at least part of it. "Edward got me a rose. Jake got me candy hearts. I made both of them a special meal to celebrate. Both of them kissed me. I'm emotionally wrung out."

Charlie almost had a heart attack when he pictured two boys kissing me. "God above, Bells, just pick one of them!"

"I'll handle my love life my way, Dad. But anyways, I didn't feel like cooking after all that." We munched on pizza and I went to my room after cleaning up. I finished up Tess of the d'Urbervilles until it was struck midnight. Then I timewalked to Billy's house.

Harry opened the door like last time, looking noticeably healthier. He nodded at me and Billy called out "I invite you in, Bella." I stepped into the postage stamp sized kitchen. The three elders all seemed to radiate a quiet resentment at my presence. Jake, looking too big to be allowed, was the only one to smile at me.

"Okay, this meeting is called to order. First order of business?" Jake put to the floor.

"Jacob has shifted. The pack is reborn," Billy stated excitedly.

"What is the witch doing here?" Old Quil asked in Quileute.

"She was invited by the Chief," I replied in the same tongue. The elders shifted in unease. Harry alone seemed on my side, but then I'd averted his imminent death.

"Enough. Bella is my mate. More importantly, she's a powerful witch and her magic can be a potent tool. We're lucky to have her on our side. End of discussion," Jake said decisively.

Harry shifted. "What about the next wolf?"

"It'll happen when it happens. When it does I'll use my Alpha mojo and show them the ropes. Oh, Bella warned me, females can shift too. So don't just watch the boys."

Quil seemed intrigued by this information. "Truly? Can two wolves mate?"

I spoke up. "Female shifters have an estrual cycle like their animal rather than a menstrual cycle. Assuming no incest and genetic viability, it's possible for two shifters to imprint mutually. It's rare though, and it's more common as a cross-species thing than members of the same tribe."

"Fascinating," Billy said flatly. "Now, about the Cold Ones…"

"The treaty stands. The Cullens are non-combatants. We don't breathe in their direction unless they violate the treaty." Jake's face was carved from stone.

Billy seemed put out but acquiesced. We hammered out a few more details and then Jake was kissing me goodbye with an audience and I timewalked directly into bed.

February passed in a wet, blissful blur. I had daytime classes with Edward, time with my vampire family around the lunch table, trio time until dinner, father-daughter fun for an hour, alone time to recharge, and then a standing date with Jake.

Speaking of my Wolfman, he took a week off school for mono, which was really a cover to explain his prodigious growth. We spent the nights either talking and/or making out in the toolshed, or running beneath the cloudy, starry skies, getting Jake used to running patrols. When he arrived for dinner on the 25th, he told a gaping Charlie "Growth spurt, hitting the gym, and eating my veggies. Don't know what else to tell ya." Bless the power of human denial and gullibility, the Chief bought it.

Edward treated us to a live Cullen concert where they all played different instruments in a chamber orchestra, including Esme on the harp. And then Edward debuted a lullaby he'd composed just for me. I bawled like a baby at the thoughtfulness of the gesture. It was a beautiful way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

Jake sacrificed our date so we could hang out at the Cullen house. He finally got to see the cars. Rose complained about my mangy mutt but got into a spirited discussion about engines and machinery with my personal mechanic. I loved seeing people from two different worlds bond. When it struck 4:00, Esme handed us a picnic basket and urged us to go to our Meadow. I timewalked us to save time and we settled down on the dry ground.

"So, we've been together about a month. Edward, still convinced this will spontaneously combust?"

He paused in playing with my long hair. "When it comes to you, Bella love, I am always surprised. Mayhaps this mad arrangement will last after all."

"Of course it will," Jake said, munching on a cracker with $200 pate. His appetite was no less ferocious now that he'd stopped growing. It takes calories to Jekyll and Hyde into a massive animal. "The twins have to be born. Fate of the world and all that good stuff."

Edward froze. "Fate of the world?" He said faintly.

I snapped. "Knew I forgot something. Diana and Solomon are capital 'I' important to the future. Want the specifics, pry them out of Alice."

Edward smiled paternally as Jake got a dopey grin. "Diana and Solomon?"

"Diana Cullen, the huntress. And Solomon Black, the wise king. I'll let you pick the middle names," I conceded.

"Barely together a month and already she's naming the kids. This one's trouble, Edward."

"Ah, fortunately, I adore this kind of trouble." So saying, he attacked my neck to suck a hickey.

"Don't hog her!" Jake protested, assaulting the other side of my neck.

I was held between them powerless as they sucked matching bruises on my neck. I think I might have accidentally set the forest on fire, but I didn't give a hoot. Then I felt both their sizeable erections pressed against me and I lost all control. I ground forward and back in a rolling motion. Both my boys moaned.

Edward gave one last suck and withdrew. "Temptress," he accused without heat.

Jake stopped what he was doing to stare. "Dude, join us in the modern day, why don't ya? We're in love, practically engaged already. This is what people in love do."

"In my time these… activities were reserved for the marriage bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, in this time, marriage is a piece of paper and there is nothing wrong with rounding the bases with the person you trust. Or people in our case."

"I don't want to damn you two because of my own selfish desire," Edward exclaimed.

Jake cocked his head like a hunting dog. "Come again? I don't speak Puritan."

I sighed and disentangled myself from the boys. "Edward here has a complex about the final judgement. Until a month ago, he thought vampires were soulless and inherently damned. He knows better now but he's still obsessed about going to Hell and dragging those he loves down with him."

Jake looked like he wanted to snort. "And sex before marriage is what will push us over the edge?"

"I've lied, stolen, cheated, and murdered. My virtue is all I have left. Please let me preserve it and yours."

I sighed. "The man has a point. And for all he's the oldest physically, Jake is still legally jailbait. So I guess it's time we had the sex talk."

"Oh, joy," Jake grumbled but he sat up. Edward sat down so we formed an equilateral triangle.

"I'll start things. Hi, I'm Bella. I define sex as a penis going into my vagina. Can we all agree on that?"

"Works for me," Jake said with cheer.

"I can accept that," Edward allowed.

"Great. So, in keeping with Edward's religious views, we won't engage in sex until our wedding night. That means the furthest we can go is… oral sex and fingering and handjobs. Maybe, MAYBE anal. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Chance to go down on your juicy muff? Where do I stand in line?"

"I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable with those acts."

"Give us something, Eds! You said sex before marriage, not orgasms. Home runs are out of the picture, at least give us third and fifth base!"

"We don't have to start doing sodomy today. We're just discussing our ultimate boundaries."

Edward caved to my and Jake's puppy eyes. "Alright! Third base as an _eventual_ goal. Any other issues?"

"Nudity. Obviously Jake likes to go shirtless. And I still kiss him shirtless. Are you comfy taking your shirt off, Edward?"

"Are you?" He countered.

I about combusted but I said. "Sure. I'll keep my panties on but the shirt and bra can come off. So long as it's quid pro quo."

Jake whined like a dog in heat. Edward seemed punch-drunk. "A goddess, that's what you are," my wolf groaned.

"I'll take my shirt off," Edward said in a daze.

I blushed, feeling oddly empowered to have them panting after me. "Good. So third base as a hard limit, pants stay on but shirts are optional. Get it? Got it? Good. Let's never speak of this again." So saying, I flipped face-down on the blanket.

We chatted some more, finished off the picnic, and then left Edward to clean up while I teleported Jake back home. We made bets on who would win the race that night, I sticking to my wolf form to keep things even.

The next day wasn't extraordinary by any means. Classes were laughable for someone my IQ and work ethic, and I had a Ph. D. to feed me any answers I needed.

I noticed Rose reading yet another maternity catalog at the lunch table. "Where are you keeping all the stuff you're ordering? You should have enough for your own maternity store by now."

"There's an old cottage in the woods Esme decided to repair as a honeymoon nest the next time me and Emmett exchange rings. We keep them there."

"Gotcha. And fair warning, even though you'll be human, you'll have to drink blood during the pregnancy. O positive is best. And the kicks can break bones, the baby can't help itself until a couple days before the birth."

"Duly noted."

Alice spoke up from looking through time. "Peter and Charlotte are coming to visit soon. Would you like to be there when they visit? It could be fun!"

"This is the mated pair that convinced Jasper to leave the newborn wars?" I asked to clarify.

"Precisely. They're my oldest friends."

"But they're… carnivores, yes?"

"They promised never to hunt in our territory. But yes."

"I'm okay meeting a couple red-eyes, but Jake is a hard no. His every attack instinct would be screaming at him to phase. He will stay on La Push."

"Wise," Emmett said, looking up from onesies with cartoon characters knitted on the front.

The rest of the day and the next passed uneventfully, or as uneventful as if got for a witch dating a shifter and a vegetarian vampire. On Wednesday, things got weird. Flyers had been papered over the school proclaiming a girl's choice dance two Staurdays away. I had just finished English when Eric Yorkie of Chess Club fame walked up to me with sweaty palms he wiped on his jeans. "B-bella?"

"Yes, Eric?"

"Will… you ask me to the spring dance?" He looked so eager.

I blinked. Did this nerd honestly think he could hold a candle to my personal Adonis? "No offense, Eric, but I'm taking Edward to the dance. Maybe you'll have better luck with Suzy."

His face fell. "Oh. I expected… That is to say… I'm just going to go." He fled in shame, possibly crying.

"So I'm going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with you?"

"Edward, darling, light of my life, will you please go to the dumb school dance with me?"

"It would be my honor. I'll pick you up at 7:00."

I leaned up to kiss him. "I love you so much."

"There is no measure for the quantity of love my heart holds for you."

The next three classes went fine, but in the lunch line Mike Newton, the guy I'd tried to scare off with a night terror, accosted me."

"Yo, Arizona! Jessica just asked me to the spring dance."

"Good for you! I'm sure you'll have a blast."

His face fell. "Oh. Well actually I was kind of wondering whether you were going to ask me."

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. "No, Mike. I'm going with my boyfriend, Edward."

"Of course. Don't know what I was thinking." He skulked off to Jessica's table.

I eyed the den of iniquity. Angela was an angel compared to those shallow jerks. She should have company worthy of her. "I'll be right back," I told my vamp before walking over with a smile. "Angela? Would you like to sit with me today?"

Angela blinked. She turned to Jessica, whom looked in danger of bursting into flames, then gave a hesitant smile. "A-alright." She took her tray and followed me to the popular kids' table.

"Bella-bear! We adopting now?" Emmett asked, throwing a goofy grin at Angela.

"Alice picked me up. I decided to pick Angela up. Tomorrow we can snag the boy she likes."

"There's no boy," Angela protested weakly.

I turned to my personal telepath. "Ben Cheney. For the record, he likes her back."

Angela blushed to the roots of her hair. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Eddie's great at reading people. It's like he can read minds!" Emmett said tongue in cheek.

Angela turned to Rose and saw the baby magazine she was browsing. "Oh! Is Mrs. Cullen pregnant?"

Rosalie eyed the mere mortal that dared to speak to her. "No. Emmett and I plan to try in the next few months though."

Angela blinked. "If you're ready." And with that, she ate her burger. I adored her simple take on life.

Alice had a demented grin. "We should go shopping next week before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

"Port Angeles or Olympia, Mary. We're not kidnapping the pastor's daughter to the Emerald City," I said sternly.

Angela's jaw dropped. "Oh, you don't have to do that. I can get a dress online or something."

"Poppycock! Bella's my friend. You're Bella's friend. We're friends once-removed. And we are going to shop till we drop."

"It's best to just nod along until she runs out of energy. Which has yet to happen," Jasper confessed like a secret.

Angela got a confused grin on her face. "Well okay then."

I hid a smile. I'd been too absorbed with the supernatural since coming to Forks. Ben and Angela would remind me of the normal world.

Edward and I dominated Gym and hopped into Shirly. I was held up by traffic when there was a knock on my window. I think I heard Edward mutter "For the love of all that is holy."

I lowered the window and saw it was Tyler, the boy who totaled his car. "Yes, Tyler? I'm held up, I can't move."

"I don't care about that. Will you take me to the spring dance?"

I very seriously considered setting his overly gelled hair on fire. "No, I'm going with Edward Cullen." Gods, Titans, and Demons below grant me patience.

"That's what I heard. Don't worry, babe, we still got prom." He walked off before I could turn him into a newt or curse him inside-out.

"Of all the fucking nerve!" I all but screamed into the wheel.

"Some people live in their own little world," Edward said wisely.

I drove us home, got Edward a glass of squirrel blood I'd drained for potion ingredients, and then brought Jake over. His face hardened when he heard about my train of suitors. "So this is what jealousy feels like. It's not pleasant. I can see how the Trojan War was fought over this shit."

"I am in utmost agreement," Edward agreed.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, boys. If you have no reason to be jealous of each other then you definitely have no reason to be jealous of me and other guys. I don't even see them, I only see you."

Both men had a dopey expression. "You're my one and only too, Bells." Jake blew me a kiss.

"If my heart beat, it would beat only for you," Edward said poetically.

I blushed at their affection. "So I had an idea. There's not enough hours in the day for us to be together. At least that's how I feel. So I thought about it and came up with a way we can spend another few hours together."

"How's that?" Jake asked. Edward seemed to be puzzling it out.

I said it all in one breath. "We could all sleep together!"

"Come again? I'm sorry, what?"

Edward looked disapproving. "Bella, we discussed this."

"I didn't say have a nightly double penetration. I said sleep together. The three of us in the same bed. You can watch over us and enjoy my sleep talking, and Jake and I get the comfort of each other's scents in our sleep."

Jake perked up. "I am totally onboard with this idea!"

"I have some reservations," Edward began.

"Lighten up, choirboy. It's totally innocent. Like the Amish bundling together. Just there's two penises involved. Just do yourself a favor and say yes!"

"Pretty please with puma on top?" I asked in my sweetest tone.

My vamp's resistance crumbled. "Very well. It might be fun, watching you sleep."

"You had to make it weird."

I cooked Jake a second lunch or early dinner depending on how you looked at it. Then I sent him home while Edward vanished like a ghost. Charlie and I enjoyed sirloin burgers, until he asked me who I was taking to the dance. Wasn't there some law that says he wasn't supposed to know the school event schedule? "I'm taking Edward," I said simply.

"So you made your choice?" He seemed pleased I'd stopped my weirdness.

My temper flared. It does that on occasion. "Actually, I'll invite Jake too. The three of us can go as friends." Boyfriends and girlfriend, still technically friends.

Charlie sighed. "Bella, this nonsense has got to stop. Just pick one, for goodness' sake!"

"What if I didn't?" I challenged. "What if I dated both of them at the same time?"

"I didn't raise you to cheat!"

"It's not cheating if I have their verbal consent."

"No normal boy would be okay with this!"

I sighed. "You are so small-town."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"So terrified of anything beyond the norm, so afraid to rock the boat. For your information, I've been dating Edward AND Jacob for a month. The three of us are very happy!"

Then I stormed off to my room to do homework. Well, it was homework and fine-tuning Rose's apoanthrosis. It was all academic at this point. We had the materials, we had the spell. All we needed was noon on the equinox or 'day of equal night'. And then Rose would have a pulse again.

At 11:00 a pebble hit my window. I opened the window and saw Edward standing in my back yard next to a giant wolf. As I watched, Jake phased human, his clothes enchanted by yours truly to vanish when he became the beast.

I moved back after verbally inviting them in. Edward leapt smoothly while Jake scrambled up the nearby tree and leapt horizontal through the window.

"Welcome to Chez Swan. We ask that you don't touch anything," I said after greeting both with a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower. Help yourself to the books or computer." I then took the shortest shower I could get away with. I trusted them, but a girl had to keep her men on their toes.

I came back and almost fainted.

Both were shirtless and lounging on my twin bed. If Jake was a copper juggernaut, Edward was the David. Clean-cut lines on white marble. Lithe and lean but still powerful. The two were fire and ice personified. And I was the lucky girl who got to be in the middle.

Could you freeze and melt at the same time? I'd find out.

I crawled on the bed in between them. It was a tight fit but I had no complaints.

"This is my favorite place in the world. Safe between my boys."

"We're happy to have you, love."

"My feet are hanging a foot over the edge but I'm comfy as hell."

I leaned back and relaxed for the first time since dinner. "I outed us tonight. Charlie called me a cheat."

"You're not!" They both denied.

"Infidelity requires lies and manipulating. You've been upfront and honest with us from the start."

"Just because he doesn't understand triads doesn't make what we have wrong."

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

We both nodded off to sleep, Edward humming my lullaby.

I dreamed of my godchildren. I sketched an Emmett Jr. who seemed to join every possible sports team and a Marigold that could have won Teen Miss America with half her natural looks. Wonder if Rose and Emmett would put them through public school or stick to home schooling.

I made it to school and the first four hours flew by with my hand in Edward's. He informed me I did indeed speak in my sleep. I said his name, Jacob's, and something about magical forests full of gummi bears. At Lunch, I was quite pleased to see diminutive Ben Cheney bouncing in his chair next to a smirking Emmett. Angela seemed to be gathering her scraps of courage.

"Hi, Ben. I hope you're okay sitting with us from now on," I greeted.

"Oh, happy to be with the cool kids. No idea why I got invited but I'm stoked."

I turned to Angela. She seemed to find her voice. "Ben, will you go to the dance with me?"

Ben looked shocked as all hell, and then pleased as punch. "Of course! I'll go get a suit."

Angela beamed and was easily the most beautiful human girl in the room. "Well alright then."

Alice sighed. "We're positive we can't go shopping at Neiman?"

"Let's keep the local religious authority's progeny within a ten-mile radius."

"The selection is going to be so limited!"

"Well, if all else fails, you can sew your own custom dress. The first of many Alice Cullen couture pieces."

"This I like."

Angela looked dubious. "The dance is next Saturday."

"Sleep is for the weak."

Emmett clapped his big hands. "Call me Cupid! Now there's four couples at this table! Well, three couples and ⅔ of whatever Bella-bear and Eddie are."

"McCarty!" I swore.

"Don't call me Eddie," my older mate said by rote.

Angela tilted her head. "Bella? What does he mean?"

I grabbed Edward's hand in solidarity. Guess we were telling people. Well, at least Ben and Angela were good ones unlikely to spread malicious gossip. "Edward and I have a boyfriend in La Push."

Ben's eyes about popped out. "Seriously? Three of you? People do that?"

"They're just so cute! You just look at them and you know it might be unusual but you just know it will last forever!" Alice spoke in our defense.

Rose shrugged. "If a man can have four wives in parts of the world, what's wrong with a girl having two boyfriends?"

Angela pursed her lips. "Bella? Are you happy this way?"

"More than I've ever been before," I said honestly.

"Well alright then." And with that, she bit into her salad. She was chiller than most Eskimoes.

"Maybe we'll run into him on the trip this Saturday," Ben mused.

"What trip?"

"Mike Newton is putting together an excursion to La Push. Surfing, whale watching, tide pools. It's supposed to be a blast."

I eyed my boyfriend slash life mate. "How about we trade date nights for the weekend? That way I can help Jake with the invasion of pale-faces and I can spend the day with you while your family friends are visiting."

"Sounds like a great idea." He agreed easily. But then he rarely denied me anything.

Emmett had a smirk. "Sweet. We can go on a camping trip. It's been so long since the last one."

Edward hesitated. "Two days in the wild with you? I'm not so sure."

I patted his arm. "Go. You need your you time. Jake and I will be okay for a couple days. You really need to get back to nature," I said, subtly referring to the increasingly dark tint to his disillusioned eyes.

"Fine. Count me in!"

"Yes! Foster brother bonding time!"

"It's so sweet that Dr. Cullen pulls you out of school for stuff like that," Ben gushed.

Angela coughed. "If you don't mind my asking, how does a trio work as opposed to a couple?"

"It's exhausting at times juggling time between them but it's worth it in the end. As for fun times, well, use your imagination."

Ben had a curious expression in his face. "Edward, dude, you do homo things with this guy?"

"I have become convinced that no man or woman is completely straight or gay. Can you honestly say if one of us Cullen men offered to put our mouth on you, you would turn us down?"

Ben blushed brighter than me and Angela combined, which I didn't believe was possible until I saw it in person. "Okay, I see your point. And you don't get jealous, seeing another man with your woman?"

"There's a term in polyamory, and for the record you shouldn't mix Greek and Latin, it should be polyphilia or multiamory. Anyway, the term is called compersion. It's the phenomenon of being happy to see your partner happy, even with someone else. It's how swinging couples stay together into the grandparents years despite a different partner every week."

Ben nodded and then coughed. "Not that it's any of my business, but in a strictly structural sense, how do you two… you know… you know."

I grinned. "The female pussy is very stretchy. It can house even two long, thick cocks at once."

Ben choked on his chocolate milk. No need for him to know I almost died saying that.

"Wash your mouth out with soap, Bella-bear." Emmett seemed highly amused at my graphic language.

Angela seemed remarkably calm given she was the daughter of a pastor. "How will you get married and have kids?"

"Alice will plan Edward's and my traditional wedding here in Forks. Jake and I, whose technically Chief of the tribe, can have a Quileute wedding at La Push. Emmett can get ordained to wed Edward and Jake. And we can all get matching tattoos or bracelets or something to mark our triad. We'll probably tie the knots in time for college. As for babies, we'll roll the dice and see what happens. We'll tell the father by the skin color. Simple as that."

Angela nodded. "How do your parents feel about this?"

"Charlie had no idea until last night and I planned to keep it that way as long as practically possible. Renee is okay with it in theory but doesn't know we've been dating for a month. And that's really all the family I have to worry about. Not like you and your ten thousand cousins. Imagine the wedding invitations."

Angela banged her head against the tabletop. "Thanks for ruining my good mood."

The bell rang then and we finished off the last of our lunches. We did our 9th grade level science class and then the simple task of Gym sports. We were covering Dance, and let me tell you, seeing a Cullen do the Cha-Cha Slide or Cupid Shuffle was a sight to see. We put-put-putted our way home, and I grabbed Jake. I could practically timewalk him remotely, we had our routine down cold. Jake perked up at the news that Forkians were coming to invade his lands. "Neat! I can show you off as my girlfriend to Quil and Embry and scare off the dudes that flirted with you."

I dithered. "Um, Emmett outed us to Ben and Angela but we still have a chance to contain the secret. You sure you want to broadcast our triad to the rez kids and Forkians?"

"Bells, baby, bitch to my hound, I'm head over heels in love with you. I want to shout from the rooftops and take an ad out in the paper. I'm not ashamed to be in an MMF triad. We're a month strong, I think we can handle the ridicule of some dumb normie kids."

I looked to Edward. In theory, this was a triumvirate. "How do you feel, Masen?"

"I adore and cherish your every move, my Bella. And Jake is appearing in my fantasies more and more frequently as time goes by. I would be honored to stand by your two sides."

Well that made it unanimous. "Alright! We're out as a triad. We won't shove it down people's throats but we'll not hide it. Oh crows, I got to tell Renee. Give me a minute or forty."

Edward and Jake engaged in guy talk as I dialed up my birth mother. When I calmly informed her I was dating two men simultaneously, she seemed unable to decide between pride and concern. On learning the boys were there with me, she insisted on speaking to them. Edward was a gentleman of his time and Jake was his usual sunny self. Even over the phone, Renee was dazed after talking to them. "Sweetie, I think you hit the double jackpot with these boys."

"And I thank the gods every day I bought that ticket," I said grinning.

"So, are they bi? Do they do stuff together?"

I blushed scarlet. "We're working up to it. Baby steps."

"Whoo-hoo! Bella, this is just so exciting. It's like one of my erotica novels in real life!"

"Renee!"

I talked mother-daughter talk until Renee hung up to get Thai food. I shifted Jake through time and waved my bloodsucker out the back door. I made Charlie's favorites as a way to butter him up. When he took a full bite, I launched into my slightly rehearsed speech. "Last night I was disrespectful. I apologize for that. You're my father and you deserve better than that. So here's the truth. I'm dating Jake. I'm dating Edward. And the guys date each other. It's called an MMF triad. I recognize that it's not a traditional relationship and that people will talk. But I don't care. I realize polyamory carries a stigma, but that's no one's business but ours. I won't compromise my happiness for the small-town minds of the masses."

Charlie finished chewing and set down his fork. He steepled his hands. "Bells, have you really thought this through?"

"I have. I know there will be jealousy and miscommunication and mistakes. But that's true of any relationship. It's worth it to be with the men I love."

He closed his eyes as if in pain. "You're in love with them?"

"I love Edward Cullen. I love Jacob Black. And they love me back. Our hearts beat for three. I guarantee it."

Charlie sighed and picked up his fork. "I can't support this Bells. But there's really no way I can stop you. Just let me know the second one of them breaks your heart so I can put him in cuffs and shoot him."

"Daddy," I protested.

We finished dinner in silence. I considered this a victory. We didn't have his support but he wasn't actively trying to split us up. I washed the dishes a la Sword in the Stone and then took a bath. I was just in time for the pebble hitting my window. Jake and I paid extra attention to Edward, aware he'd be leaving for two days. We eventually fell asleep, my back slotted to Jake's front and my head tucked under Edward's.

The next day dawned bright and misty. Edward kissed and hugged me goodbye then, after a beat, did the same with Jake. I made breakfast and Jake ran wolfy through the forest. The whole school day dragged. I felt Edward's absence like a lost limb. I shamelessly absorbed some energy from Alice and discussed the shopping trip with her and Angela. Ben had no more questions on the mechanics of MMF sex. I drove Shirly home as fast as I dared, and practically stumbled through time into Jake's arms.

"Whoa, Bella, are you drunk? On Ketamine or something?"

"I'm having Edward withdrawals. In the absence of vamp venom, my hormones are all out of whack. I need you, Jake. I can't function without at least one of you. The bonds ache with your absence."

Jake frowned. "Guess Eds and I never thought about how hard it was on you having two bonds. We each just have the one. Don't worry. We'll get you some chocolate, I'll wrap you in your personal space heater, and we'll cuddle all afternoon. Sound good?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I groaned with a piercing headache.

We did exactly as Jake said, to the point I shrugged off the quilt to prevent overheating. At 5:00 on the dot, I timewalked home. I fried chicken and made corn and buttered garlic mashed potatoes. I needed comfort food.

The Chief and his father arrived and fell on the food like their spectral counterparts. I appreciated the amount of calories magic burned as I ate the fattening food.

And then Charlie dropped a nuke.

"So Billy, what you think of our kids' love life?"

Billy shrugged around a fork of corn. "They're young but they seem built to last. I approve."

Charlie rose a brow. I braced myself for the bomb. "What about the Cullen boy?"

Billy dropped his knife and fork. "What Cullen boy?"

Jake and I wrapped feet around each other and grasped hands. "What Cullen boy?" Billy repeated.

Jake sighed. "Dad, there's something I've been hiding from you. Mostly because I knew you'd have a force five meltdown like right now."

"Jacob Ephraim Black, what is going on here?" You could see the shadow of the wolf in Billy's stare.

Jake ripped the bandage. "Bella and I are dating Edward Cullen."

"You're gay?" Billy asked in disgust.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Heteroflexible. I love Bella, a woman. But I have developing feelings for Edward, a man. We all date each other like any other couple. It's called a triad."

Billy whipped to yell at me. "This is all your fault! You've been filling his head with strange ideas since you arrived!"

"And I'm not ashamed to admit it," I said determinedly.

"You… utter…"

"Watch yourself, William Black," Charlie growled.

"I'm not ashamed I convinced Jake to give the Cullens a chance. I'm not ashamed to have told him to take charge of his life. And I'm not ashamed I convinced him to give polyamory a try. He's very happy, which should be enough for you. And if you ever want to hold your grandchildren, I'd back down now."

Billy chewed his tongue. "Jake, I don't want you coming over here anymore."

"Then I'll sneak out. And if you ground me, I'll ignore it. If you evict me, I'll crash here or at the Cullens. I'm not backing down on this one, Pops." Jake stared his father down.

I could physically see the fight leave Billy's shoulders. "Do what you want, Jake. Do what you want."

None of us had much of an appetite after that. I held my Wolfman after we cleaned the dishes as Charlie awkwardly watched a Mariners game with his strained friend. Jake dutifully pushed Billy out into the car. I rounded on Charlie after the door closed, reminding him that Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman. "That right there, was that a test, an accident, or a grenade thrown into our relationship?"

Charlie had the good sense to look contrite. "I thought he had the right to know. I didn't account for the Cullen paranoia. I'm sorry, Bells."

Luckily, my temper fizzes out as fast as it sparks. I sighed, resigned. "What's done is done. No use crying over it. I'll be at La Push all tomorrow. I'll be back in time to cook." With that, I went upstairs. I mentally calculated the time it would take for Billy to fall asleep and timewalked accordingly.

Jake was waiting for me in the rain, which highlighted his divine musculature in a usually distracting way. Now I was more worried about the sadness in his eyes. We made for the toolshed and I sat in the Rabbit while he diddled with the engine.

After ten minutes, I spoke up. "Is it the homosexual thing, the fact it's a three and not a two, or that one party is a Cold One?"

"It's all one big blob of disapproval." Jake wiped his hands of grease. "Taha Aki gets three wives but heaven forbid I have a boyfriend AND a girlfriend. I think he'd almost prefer I was gay. He'd love to have Sam as a son-in-law."

I hugged him from behind. "At least the Cullens don't give a shit."

"There is that."

"And tomorrow you get to put the fear of the gods into the three boys that made passes at me."

"That should be fun," Jake brightened.

I made a decision. "You shouldn't be alone tonight. Want me to stay over?"

"Can you become invisible?"

A word in Koine and I was transparent as fine glass. "Please."

I snuck in after my boy, him inviting me in out of reflex. We went up the stairs and into Jake's closet of a room, literally as most of the space was taken up by crates filled to the brim with Alice's purchases. Due to his high temperature, Jake liked to sleep nude. So I tried not to explode as the stalk of his penis nestled into the crack of my ass. We passed out after hours of pillow talk, both of us wishing Edward were there.

The day dawned bright and misty. We both slept in until almost noon, exhausted from yesterday. I timewalked home and changed into a good rainy day outfit before returning to Jake's porch. He emerged clad in boots, jeans, and flannel with the buttons all straining to contain his rippling muscles.

"The Forks High girls will want to piss on my grave when they realize I snagged you AND Edward."

"Yep. We're both 10s across the board. Which makes you a 20 for locking us down."

We walked around La Push like normies, inviting Quil and Embry to First Beach to meet the pale-faces. They both eagerly agreed and we made our way to the glorified rock garden.

"So, Jake my boy, any news you want to tell us, nudge nudge wink wink?" Quil asked, eyeing Jake's arm around my waist.

"I got a fuel pump for the Rabbit," Jake said, deliberately obtuse.

"I think Quil was referring to the pretty girl on your arm," Embry pointed out.

"You guys met Bella."

Quil threw up his arms. "Dude! My man! Just spit it out!"

I put them out of their misery. "Jake and I are dating. Just had our 1-month anniversary. We're very happy together."

"Aw, yeah! No wonder you never hang out with us anymore," Embry shouted.

Jake shrugged. "Had more important things to do. No offense."

"None taken. So you do the horizontal mambo yet? Because you know Bella, once you go red you never leave the bed!" Quil burst into hysterics at his own joke.

I sighed in exhaustion. "Dear gods there's two of them."

"Let's pray they never meet."

"Who are you talking about?" Embry asked.

"Emmett Cullen is a crude piece of work much like Quil here. They'd get along like a house on fire."

The two Quileute teens froze. Well, Embry was supposed to be Macah but he had the shifter gene. Had to alert the elders to that little snafu. "You hung out with the Cullens?" Embry asked like he were asking about aliens or pirates.

"I invited him over. I'm practically family over there," I explained.

"Oh, and Edward Cullen is our boyfriend." Jake was utterly nonchalant.

"Dude! You're bi?" Quil asked not unkindly.

"I'm not straight, I can tell you that. Kissing Eds is almost as good as kissing Bells."

"You kissed a Cold One?" Embry seemed shocked.

"And I liked it."

Quil blinked a couple times and whooped. "My boy Jake, getting male and female ass. I taught you well!"

"Yes, you provided a brilliant example of what NOT to do."

We arrived at First Beach to find a gaggle of Forkians huddled around the fire pit. The only guy I saw was little Ben, staring into Angela's eyes. Mike and the gang must have gone surfing or to the tide pools.

"Yo, Angela! Ben!" I called out, waving a hand.

Angela looked up from making goo-goo eyes at her date to stare. I think she about fainted when she registered Jake's sheer size and presence. Still, she held out her hand. "Angela Weber. You must be Jacob Black."

"That's me. Welcome to La Push." Angela didn't comment on Jake's supernaturally hot hand anymore than she would have Alice's diamond-hard skin.

Ben drew himself to his full small height. "Ben Cheney. Angela's date."

"Nice to meet you, Ben. Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine, and therefore a friend of the Quileute. Being Chief has some perks."

Angela grinned faintly. "Friends? I suppose we are."

"Angela, I'm not Jessica or Lauren. This isn't the wind-up to a prank. I think you're awesome and the awesome should hang out with other awesome. And as the awesomest in all the land, we're peas in a pod." I smiled comfortingly at her.

At that moment, Bitch 1 and Bitch 2 came over. "Bella Swan! Never thought we'd see you here," Jessica gushed, like it was a pleasant surprise.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Lauren asked, eyeing my man like she wanted to kill, stuff and mount him on her wall. Jake squeezed my hand for comfort.

"I'm Jacob Black, Bella's boyfriend."

Jessica's eyes lit up, smelling prey or gossip or both. "What about Edward?"

"What about him?" Jake asked clueless.

"Well, surely you know. She's all over him at school," Lauren said, pyro thoughts in her eyes.

Jake rolled his eyes. "No duh. They are boyfriend and girlfriend."

The two girls froze. "But…Didn't you say… what?"

I put them out of their confusion. "Edward, Jacob and I? We're all an item."

"How does that work?" Lauren demanded. As if she could set one up herself.

"The technical term is a closed MMF triad. Basically I have two boyfriends. And Jake and Edward do stuff together as well. We don't cheat and we stay faithful to the other two. We're the same as any other couple, just a trio instead."

"Wow, Swan. I had no idea you were so… sophisticated." Jessica said sophisticated like she really meant a hooker.

Angela spoke up, bless her heart. "It's really none of our business is it? Whatever works for them is their business. We all should just respect that."

"Yeah-huh. Hey Lauren, come help me with the radio." With that the Bitch Twins stalked off, ready to spread the news of our triad to every student in the county.

"A Jackson says the whole school knows by this time tomorrow," I muttered.

"I hate taking your money," Jake joked half-heartedly.

A couple Quileute kids joined the party, including Sam Uley. I eyed him critically with my witchy senses. He was due to phase. With Peter and Charlotte incoming, possibly this weekend.

Jake and I sat in our tree and chatted with Ben, Angela, Quil, and Embry. Sam came up to us with a genuine smile. "Jake! Haven't seen you around for a while. Was starting to wonder where you were."

"I've been spending a lot of time in Forks lately. I'm sure you can guess why." Jake leaned in to peck my cheek. I grinned like a fool.

Sam nodded and eyed my appraisingly. "Sam Uley. We met at the bonfire last month."

"No, I remember. Is Leah coming?"

"Slammed with homework," he said with a loving grin.

At that moment, the invasion force tripled as Mike and his posse returned from the tide pools. "Arizona! Who's…that?" Mike asked weakly. That nightmare I sent him must have been defective. Maybe the fear scent had gone stale.

"This is Jacob Black."

"Boyfriend # 2," Jake said humorously.

"Wait, what?" Sam demanded.

"Bella! Edward Cullen AND this guy?" Mike asked me like I had personally betrayed a vow to elope with him.

"It just sort of happened." I said helplessly.

"Edward Cullen?" Sam asked in confusion.

Jake took his Alpha stance. "Our boyfriend. Sure he's a pretty boy, and a drama king, and a vegetarian, and he has that pesky blood pressure problem. But we love him anyway."

"Jake," Sam said at a loss.

"I know you're concerned, Sam. But it's my life to live."Jake stared down his elder.

Sam eventually nodded. "Fine, Jake. So long as he doesn't set foot on our land."

"Of course not."

"Um, am I missing something here? What's with the Cullens and La Push?" Ben asked.

"The Quileute are very… superstitious when it comes to albinos like the Cullen's. There's a mutual understanding that the Cullen's won't set foot on Quileute property," I answered.

Angela's jaw dropped. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Tribal law," Embry said with a shrug.

"All because of a bunch of old scary stories," Quil said with an eyeroll.

"Those stories are our history, our heritage," Sam lectured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We spent a few hours talking and having fun, someone lighting a proper fire to keep everyone warm. Jessica and Lauren kept glancing at me like they were gleefully planning my murder. I walked everyone to their homes the old-fashioned way and had one last heated make-out with Jake before returning home. I made Chinese food for something to do. Charlie seemed to approve. I did some idle research in a ritual to make me as immortal as my boys. A pebble interrupted my arcane calculus and I was overjoyed to see both my creatures in my lawn.

"Never leave us again," I said into Edward's pecs, clinging to him like a koala. Jake wrapped us both in his long warm arms and I felt complete. My favorite spot in the world, in between them.

"I'll cheerfully comply. I missed you both so much. I drove Emmett insane that you'd fall victim to the Black Death or get eaten by a passing manticore. From now on, only deer for me. Heck, it might be a bonding experience for you to hunt with me."

"There's an idea. Now, be warned, those two queen bee bitches seemed on the warpath when they learned about the triad. Expect lots of stares and whispers Monday."

"Duly noted. Now please, let's snuggle. I missed it immensely."

We did our very best to try and melt into each other's skin. When Edward began to hum, Jake and I conked out like switches.

The next day dawned very clear, just a few clouds. Edward warned me to get gussied up and jumped out the window. A feat that Jake mimicked before shifting and running back to La Push.

I made Eggs Benedict just to test my skills, and I was pleased to report my Hollandaise was perfect. Charlie enjoyed the rare treat before getting his fishing gear and going off to gods knew where. I had a hot shower and cast a couple beauty spells. Then, at 8:00 on the dot, I timewalked to the Mansion.

Esme opened the door as soon as she heard my heartbeat. "Our home is your home. You look radiant today, Bella."

"Likewise, Esme." Emmett and Jasper were playing one of those Japanese ninja pirate alien fighter games. Naturally they picked characters that reflected their natural builds. Which meant Emmett's avatar took up half the screen. Freud was onto something about the male preoccupation with size.

I called out "Edward," and my vampire appeared.

Emmett made whip cracking noises from the sofa.

"Like you aren't."

"And proud of it. Welcome to the club, Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie."

"When can we expect company?" I asked Alice whom was doing something on a laptop.

"Two hours, 37 minutes. They'll assume you're our pet at first. Kindly don't traumatize them with witchcraft."

"I'll behave if they do. Edward, let's go to your room."

Emmett made wolf whistles audible from the top floor.

Edward and I sat on his designer couch and listened to his top-of-the-line sound system. Music was truly his passion. We listened to an original recording of La Traviata, the quality such that it was like we were in the front row. I sensed the second Peter and Charlotte entered his range. He cocked his head and looked into the distance. I paused the aria we'd been listening to.

"What are they like?"

"They're happy to be visiting. They know they can get a shower and a change of clothes here." Edward's face wrinkled in distaste. "They're full. They fed on a campsite in Oregon."

"Well, let's go introduce the warm blood to Jasper's old war buddies, shall we?"

We walked down to the second floor, where Carlisle exited his office and joined our side. Walking down the stairway, I saw Jasper embracing a lanky vampire I presumed to be Peter. Alice was chatting at vampire speed with Charlotte, who barely had an inch on her. It was obvious that they weren't civilized like the Cullens. It wasn't just the rags they wore or their ruby-red eyes. They held themselves like animals.

They both whipped their heads around when they detected my heartbeat. "A human!" Peter exclaimed.

Jasper shrugged. "Told you a lot has changed. For example, Edward found his mate."

Charlotte cocked her head. "Mate? But she's still alive."

"It's not unheard of for mates to meet when one party is still human. It happened to Rosalie and Emmett. Welcome to my home, by the way. We hope you enjoy your visit."

The mated pair exchanged wary looks. "The Volturi…"

"Are not a problem. Bella and I will be together forever and she'd never think to reveal the secret. We are safe."

Peter shrugged. "To each his own. No skin off my back."

Charlotte pursed her lips. "Are you sure you're mates?"

"Electric charge, racing thoughts, live to see the other smile? Sounds like a mating bond to me," I snarked. I don't know why but I wanted to get back at them. I muttered in Koine and their clothes dissolved into their constituent threads. Just like that, there were two naked vampires in the living room.

Peter blinked, more curious at the phenomenon than anything. "What just happened?"

"A mild hex. Tolkien was right about that subtle and quick to anger bit. You needed new threads anyway."

Charlotte didn't bother to cover herself. I envied being that comfortable in your own skin. "What magic is this?"

"Just that. Magic. Bella is a witch. Quite powerful too. She made us charms to help in our day-to-day lives. We're quite proud of her," Esme said, every inch the doting mother. I blushed.

Edward took my arm. "Ok. That's enough chit-chat for now. Let's go to Olympia. Alice made us lunch reservations."

"Well goodbye Peter and Charlotte. I hope we meet again." We went into the garage and I slid into shotgun on the Volvo. "They're nice. For nomads at least."

"I'm just glad we got you out of there before you started throwing around the four elements. My father warned me about ill-tempered women."

We raced to a nice restaurant, the kind with cloth napkins and a wine list. We toured and window-shopped until it was time to return. I gave a very hot kiss in the Volvo before going inside to make dinner. That night, we paid special attention to Jake, who'd been alone all day. He laughed when he heard what I did to the nomads. Then he asked very personal questions about the size of certain organs. I went to sleep still blushing.

The light was odd the next morning. Weak but pure rays of sunshine streamed through my window. It was a rare cloudless day.

"Without these charms, we'd be chained to the shadows," Edward mused as be activated the illusion.

"Can we watch you sparkle sometime today? Please oh please," Jake asked.

"Perhaps. If you promise not to mock me." Edward opened the window silent as death. "I should get going. I'm the unofficial chauffeur after all."

"Bet I can race you to the treaty line," Jake challenged. He'd yet to really find his paws but he was improving in fits and starts. I chuckled as I thought about Edward's reaction when he realized he was the slowest in our triad. My cheetah would sulk for days.

I dressed for war, using every beauty spell I could think of. I groaned Shirly into her usual spot and took an admiring Edward by the hand. Literally everyone was staring. We got to the English classroom and settled in to wait for the teacher. Even my ears could detect the whispers and jeers. "How bad is it?" I asked the guy with bat ears and mental radio.

Edward grimaced. "One more way I'm a freak and proof that city girls are… prostitutes. Jake is an abusive steroid monkey as well. It's not pretty."

"We knew this would happen. Just have to muddle through. And whenever you feel like it, I'll be a whore for you."

Edward groaned into his fist. "Bella, my love, for the sake of the love you hold for me, never put that image in my brain again."

"Jawohl." I settled in to wait for the lecture, holding his hand for our mutual comfort.

It was the same in every period. Even the teachers gave us odd looks. The lunch lady sneered at me when I grabbed a banana. I turned to glare at Jessica and Lauren. They looked like cats who'd got the canaries. I wanted to curse them with excema or baldness. We sat down at the Cullen table and sighed. "Okay, what's the verdict?"

"You're a slut, Eddie's a cuck or a sissy, and Jake Jake seduced you with the help of his Indian biker gang," Emmett relayed cheerfully.

"And Jake's the youngest of us. Oh the irony."

Angela looked up. "Wait. How old is Jacob?"

"He's 15. He bloomed very early," I said to her incredulous look.

Ben whistled through his teeth. "Damn! What's in the water at La Push? And where can I get some?"

"No idea. Might be chemical run-off."

Alice leaned forward. "So, we still on for dress shopping tomorrow?"

"I'm still in." Angela said softly.

"No Neiman Marcus, Alice. That's a hard no."

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll find a few diamonds in the rough. Never know what you might find."

Rosalie just kept reading Dr. Spock.

Biology and Gym kind of blurred together. I drove home and went to fetch Jake.

The instant I laid eyes on him, I knew something was different. It took me a minute to work out. His wolf was larger, like the pack had gained strength.

"Jake, did Sam ditch today? Think, this is important."

He furrowed his brow before his eyes widened. "Come to think of it, he did! Spirits, he's probably out there losing his mind right now."

"Phase and you'll be able to track him. Do it now!" It was a sign of his trust in my power that he shifted not ten feet from me. I joined him in wolf form and mentally tuned my thoughts to the Quileute pack mind.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I've lost my fucking mind! Spirits, let this be a nightmare." He was pacing somewhere in the woods. At least there was no threat of exposure.

Jake spoke in his Alpha voice. He practiced nightly on me and Edward. "This ain't a dream, Sam. It's very real. But I promise, this is going to be a good thing."

Sam froze. "Jake? How can I hear you? Where are you?" He whipped his head around.

"Remember the legends? The spirit warriors could hear each other's thoughts. And so could the spirit wolves."

"I'm really a wolf? Fuck!"

"Just relax. We're coming to get you. How far did you get from your house?"

"I have no fucking clue! I was headed out the door and I tripped and I felt hot and next thing I know I'm running through the woods all… canine."

"We'll swing by and track your scent. Shouldn't be hard, no rain today. Just sit tight and this will all be over soon," So saying, Jake sped off into the forest, I loping beside him.

"We? What do you mean we? Are there more than just us?" Sam sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"Remember Bella, my girl? She's also a witch. She has powers like you wouldn't believe. And one of them is shifting."

I spoke up in the pack mind. "Hi, Sam. This was a big, scary change for you, but I promise you'll look back on this with joy."

"Spirit wolves are real. Witches are real. Are the Cullen's really vampires?"

"Yeah, but they're vegetarian. Only eat animals. The treaty stands since the last pack made it and I see no reason to change things."

"Vegetarian… you knew! You knew he was an actual bloodsucking leech and you're still dating him!" Sam accused.

"My personal life is really none of your business, Sam. Even if we share a brain in wolf form. Think of it as improving diplomatic relations. Anyway, we're coming up to your house. We're nearly there." Jake upped the speed and I matched pace as we followed the scent of a fresh shifter through the woods. Sam went a surprisingly far distance before coming to a stop.

"Are all the legends real?" Sam demanded.

"Jury's still out on the canoes on the mountain during the Flood thing. Otherwise, yep. You're a wolf, I'm your Alpha."

"Alpha? Like the head wolf?"

"I phased first. Plus Grandpa Ephraim was the last Alpha. I didn't make up the rules. If it helps, I promise to never boss you around and make you my Beta."

"Great. Not only am I a werewolf, you're in charge. What else can go wrong?"

"You might imprint on someone besides Leah. Just warning you," I answered.

Sam snorted. "Imprinting, that's real too? What am I supposed to do if we're not mates? Break up with her out of the blue?"

"One thing at a time, Sam. For now, let's focus on getting you home and finding you some clothes." We finally arrived at the tree Sam had marked as 'his'. He was a dark wolf, black as night, and a respectable size. Though a purely animal part of my brain noted Jake was bigger and was very pleased.

Sam blinked. "It's real. It's really real. Oh fuck me sideways."

"Hey, Sam. Time to follow me back. Don't think, just move." With that we reversed direction. I noted that while I ran a bit to Jake's side, Sam instinctively came up on his right shoulder. The Beta position.

We arrived at the Uley house and I phased back. Scraps of clothes and backpack along with books littered the ground and the door was hanging open. Wonder how no one had triggered an alarm. I snapped my fingers and the detritus repaired itself and assembled at my feet. For good measure I closed the door. I turned to the two wolves.

Sam had wide eyes and a hanging jaw. "Whoa. Legit magic. Funky."

"She's awesome, right? Anyway, Bells, tell Eds we have to cancel Trio Time. I got to get Sam phased back and then call a tribal meeting. Tell him I'm sorry."

"No one's fault. Just a reality of being Chief." I kissed the bridge of his muzzle. "See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you more."

With that, I timewalked back home. I found Edward pacing and pulling his hair out. "Bella? What took so long? Is Jake sick? Is it his dad?"

I mimed zipping my lips. "Relax, worrywart. Peter and Charlotte must have passed by the rez. Sam Uley phased today. Jacob's handling the transition and calling the elders."

Edward visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank God. I was panicking."

"This much anxiety can't be good for your heart." I smiled. "Take care. Give my regards to the coven."

"Will do. Farewell, love." And with that he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting went well for an impromptu afternoon gathering. Sam seemed to draw strength from pillars of the community saying this was his legacy as a Quileute. Jake promised to be a kind Alpha and answer any questions. I gave a weak sales pitch about charms and channeling ghosts. Sam seemed uncertain how to feel about me.

I enjoyed a long afternoon cuddling and kissing both my boys as far as each would respectively allow. Jake was ready to pierce my womb with his mighty spear, but Edward was still a slave to his childhood programming. We were making slow but unmistakable progress. I cooked dinner by rote, starting to recycle my recipes, and discovered the joys of second base that night when I hesitantly took off my pajama top. Both boys moaned when they saw my creamy breasts. I learned the sinful feeling of a mouth on my nipples, one frigid and the other scorching. I cried out repeatedly until the coil burst and a rush of liquid filled my bottoms. As the scent of my arousal filled the air, both Jake and Edward froze.

"Bella love… did you just…" Edward stuttered.

Jacob whined like a dog denied a treat.

"I need new bottoms," I said around the sting of so much blood rushing to my face. I stood up and made for the hamper in the bathroom. I removed my sweats and put on a clean pair. I returned to my room to find Edward still in shock and Jake with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Are both of you okay? I know that had to have…aroused you."

"I don't even care about blue balls right now. I made my woman cum. I am flying high on life right now."

"You… because of us…" Edward was still stuck.

I snuggled in between them and cupped his cheek. "I had an orgasm, yes. And it was caused by both of you. Are you okay with that?"

He blinked. "Forgive me. I'm just not used to feeling so… accomplished."

Jake's cupped Edward's other cheek. "That's male pride, man. It's how you know you're a stud."

I rolled my eyes "Yes yes, you're gods among men. Now am I touching dick tonight or am I just watching you jerk off?"

I got up close and personal views of my boys', as the Germans call them, baby-making snakes. I couldn't wait for the day those magnificent copper and ivory towers were inside my womanhood. I even tasted their finished product and found it not as nasty as it was made out to be. They looked ready to worship me after I licked my hand clean.

On Tuesday, I drove into the lot to find most of the male populace clustered around Rose's M3. I parked next to the unnoticed Volvo, and again wondered what it was in the Y chromosome that triggered autophilia. Then again, female mechanics and racecar drivers were a thing. So maybe it was gender-neutral.

Edward and I endured the gauntlet of judging eyes and mean whispers to make it to lunch. The Cullen table was a haven, already a refuge of outcasts.

"So I'll pick you both up after school. That's why we took two cars today," Alice explained.

Ben whistled. He did that a lot. Might be a habit. "Does Dr. or Mrs. Cullen come from money? No way he makes that much at Forks General."

"They inherited a few bonds," Rose said distractedly as she browsed toys for ages 6-12 months.

I blinked and I was back home. I set my pen to do my homework while I was away and grabbed my wallet, which had a shiny black AmEx Esme practically forced me to accept. There was a honk outside and I got into the Volvo, Angela already riding shotgun.

We talked clothes, music, boys and sex on the way to Port Angeles. Angela blushingly admitted her mother was addicted to bodice rippers as they were known and she'd been reading them as well as Cosmopolitan since the age of 9.

It seems like we'd barely crossed the town border when we were at, in Alice's words, 'the one decent store in this Northwest tourist trap.'

We modeled for each other, working our way through the singular rack of formal dresses. We gave constructive criticism on what dress brought out our eyes or made our boobs look good. Angela settled on a lavender gown. Alice deemed the iconic little black dress appropriate, and I wanted a maroon number that highlighted the red streaks in my hair.

"I should wear flats, right?" Angela asked the resident fashionista.

"Ben wouldn't care if you were 7 feet tall. Besides, these heels match your dress!"

Alice had sent me off to hunt for jewelry. I was browsing the limited selection when I felt something like nails down a chalkboard rake against my shields. I realized with alarm that someone had just cast on me. Another magic user was here. We were in danger.

The warlock was stood in a dark corner of the store. From that angle he could have been watching us dress. Then he'd aimed for me, the one to break ranks. At this distance, he either didn't recognize Alice for what she was or he just didn't care.

I sent a mental bunker buster at his shields. How dare this trumped up slave attempt to cast at me? He put up feeble resistance before I broke into his mind and I owned him. His name was Chris and he was one of a coven of four that had sworn their souls to Abrazax, a mid-level demon. They were searching for a virgin to violate and slaughter for an empowerment ritual. This bastard wanted to find a girl Angela's age to rape and murder her all for a slight boost in power. I knew just how to deal with scum like this.

I sent Chris to wait outside, firmly in my thrall, and gave my excuses to the girls. "Hey, guys. I just remembered that I wanted to check out this bookstore in town. I'll go check it out then meet you at the restaurant."

Angela paused in readjusting her clothes. "Are you sure? You'll be alone."

"I have a black belt. I'll be fine."

Alice blinked away her visions. "I'm sure you'll meet up with us before the drink order comes. I hope you find… that book you're looking for." She silently lent me support.

As I had Chris lead me to his brothers in crime, I mentally prepared myself to end four lives. The Conclave was clear, warlocks were dangerous criminals. And there was only one acceptable punishment. I had never enforced the Conclave's edict before, but tonight I'd have no problems doing my civic duty.

We met the warlock coven on a street corner. They were drinking cheap beer and laughing, eager for a night of carnal delights. The three peons may be young and dumb but Lonnie had been in Abrazax's thrall for over a year. They needed to be stamped out. Like an infestation.

Lonnie gave a wolf whistle when he saw me 'led' by Chris. "Whoo. Nice catch!" He eyed me in a way that had me craving the arms of my boys and a scalding shower simultaneously. Huh, shower fun, need to look into that.

I sent Chris up in smoke with some witchfire. I sent three bolts at the others. The two pawns went up in ashes before they could move but the boss managed to raise a passable shield in time.

"Fuck! Witch!" He sent a destructive bolt of ruby energy my way. I deflected it with a thought and ignored how it collapsed a wall. I flew forward to wrap my hand around his neck. I summoned strength and slammed him to the ground. A word in Koine and he was bound, unable to cast or even move.

"Speak," I ordered.

"I ain't saying nothing bitch!" He spat at me.

I wiped away the spittle, unimpressed. "Not you, puppet, your boss. Abrazax!" I invoked.

He whipped his head too fast and then his eyes went wide and bloodshot. Sure fire signs of demonic possession.

"A witch? These mortals have terrible taste in women," the extradimensional being remarked.

"Shut up and listen, you no-name son of an imp. The Olympic Peninsula is my territory. You and your pawns have no place here."

It snarled. "No freak kine is a match for the mighty Abrazax!"

I couldn't believe my luck. "Last mistake, idiot. Know what I can do with your Name from your own lips?"

Its eyes widened even further. "No!"

"Abrazax, I Unname you. Abrazax, I banish you from human memory. Abrazax, never be invoked again! Abrazax, Abrazax, Abrazax! Begone!"

It gave a death knell and then Lonnie was just an empty shell.

I stood up, satisfied. There's only two ways to deal with demons long-term. First was to Unname them, making it so they could never be summoned to the corporal plane ever again. The second, harder way was to vanquish their true body, not one of the shells they inhabited. The MSSD kept a grimoire of every known demon in existence. It was the dearest wish of every Hunter that each page be blanked out by an Unnaming or crossed out by a slaying.

I flew invisibly to the restaurant we'd decided on. It was the same one Edward took me to for our first date. I went inside and sat with Alice and Angela and tried very hard to pretend I didn't have blood on my hands.

We drove home, I carried my dress to my closet, hugged Charlie, and sat on my bed trying not to think. I was shocked when the pebble hit my window. I let my boys in and tried to smile. "Hey guys."

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward was supremely concerned.

"Talk to us, Bells," Jake begged.

I turned to Edward. "How many criminals did you kill before your conscience came back?"

My vampire blinked. "Hundreds, if not thousands. I was so convinced I could have my cake and eat it too. I thought I was above the law. Until I couldn't play God anymore. Why do you ask?"

I wrapped my arms around myself. "You're not the only executioner in the room anymore."

"What?" The two gaped.

I explained about the warlock coven, the Conclave's imperative, and the actual act of murder. I felt so numb. "What kills me is how easy it was. Like squishing bugs. I don't even regret it. Why don't I regret it?"

"Because they don't deserve your regret, love," Edward crooned.

"Bells, they wanted to abuse and kill an innocent girl. You performed a public service. You should be proud! There's one less demon in the world."

My mouth twitched up but got stuck on the middle. "Katie trained me for years to protect myself and destroy my enemies. Now that I've actually done it in practice, I feel like I lost something."

"Innocence. That's what you lost," Edward said from cuddling me from behind. "Those men deserved to die. Believe me, I know. You shouldn't lose any sleep over doing the right thing, Bella love."

I nodded and finally relaxed into their joint embrace. It was good to have two mates. We had some topless cuddling, not sexy but for comfort. I held up my shield bracelet. "If it weren't for this, I'd have been hypnotized and led to the slaughter."

"Then I'm very glad you were wearing it," Edward breathed into my chocolate locks.

"I don't think I've ever seen you take it off," Jake mused as he adjusted to his feet hanging off the edge.

I nodded. Then I slipped it off and tossed it on the bedside drawer.

Both froze. Jake wrapped a possessive hand around my belly while Edward pressed his nose into my scalp. "Bella love… I can hear…"

"My thoughts, yes. No shield bracelet, no protective spells. But that's okay. I have you two. And safe to say Jake likes my natural scent."

"I'm going to steal this quilt. It smells like all three of us," the Alpha growled.

"Not if I steal it first," Edward hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "Grandma Helen's quilt stays here. It's haunted anyway. You'll just have to come back and smell it over and over."

"That is not a problem," they said in unison.

The next few days passed in a pleasant blur. Edward and I remained the objects of ridicule and ostracization. I could only imagine what it would be like if Jake attended Forks High. Still, all it was was words, and they couldn't hurt me if I didn't allow them to. Though I had an awkward conversation in the locker room with a girl named Brittany. She was convinced since I had two boyfriends that I would sleep with anyone, and she was just that desperate for a girlfriend she wanted me. I patiently explained I was (mostly) hetero, and pointed her at Beth Anne, who was at least bi. I wished them luck together.

Friday I spent the afternoon in La Push to check up on Jake and Sam. Apart from a lot of grumbling about being second-in-command, Sam took to shifting like a duck to water. He also appreciated his new muscles and fat content. He was acting rudely distant with Leah. He knew she wasn't his imprint after one look and now he was dodging her calls. I offered to do a reading to find his imprint or have Alice look but he refused. While he was dragging his feet when it came to breaking up with Leah, he wanted his true love to be a surprise.

And every night, I checked the wards and Charlie before removing my shield bracelet. Then Jake would get high on my scent and Edward could read my thoughts and dreams. I had never slept better.

The day of the dance dawned clear as a bell. Jake begged that we spend the day outside, enjoying the spectacle of vampire skin denied to us on Monday. Edward readily agreed and after a quick breakfast I timewalked us to the Meadow.

We spent most of the afternoon just staring. The wildflowers that had bloomed over the week didn't hold a candle to Edward's magnificence. He was a masterpiece carved out of solid diamond. Every cell was a new facet for light to shine down on us.

Jake gave a long blink. "You know the legends make it sound scary and unnatural. I just think it's pretty."

Edward grinned morbidly. "Make no mistake. This is the skin of a killer."

"Our killer," I said, possessive as Smeagol. "Now shut up and let us ogle you."

"Yes ma'am," Edward laughed, flexing his abs and pecs.

We timewalked to our respective homes to get ready. I breezed through the process faster than any girl had a right to. I looked like a Fae if I do say so myself. A Nymph or a Sidhe lady. I would knock my boys' socks off.

I drove Shirly to Billy's place, though I suppose technically as Quileute property it was Jake's place. Where Alice had found a suit in Alpha size I would never guess. But damn did it look good wrapped around my wolf. Black on black, with an open collar in a touch purely Jacob.

"Couldn't figure out how to tie a tie?" I teased.

"Let's hang a noose around your neck, see how you like it." He fired right back. This banter was as good as foreplay to us teenagers in love.

As we drove, Jake played with the braid I'd tied my mess into. "Wonder how Eds will look. Fucking hot I reckon."

"Safe bet. Now let me concentrate! I don't want to crash."

"Can't you supercharge this bad boy to be a Lambo tank or something?"

"Sure. Right after the apoanthrosis I've been preparing for for over a month. Shirly is going to become fast as a jet and tough as a tank."

"You really want… Shirly to be your Batmobile?"

"You have the Rabbit. I have Shirly. Respect my boundaries."

"Yes dear."

We pulled up to the house and walked in, I wondering how Edward got in without me opening the wards. Jake and I walked in on Edward, clad in a black suit and tie with a white shirt, fiddling with a glass of water while my dad sipped beer.

Edward stood up too fast. "Bella. Jake. You both are visions."

I naturally blushed while Jake preened like a peacock. "Shall we get this show on it?" I asked.

Edward pulled out a gigapixel camera. "Esme wants photos. Chief Swan, would you please?"

Charlie took the camera and unhappily snapped a few pictures of us posing. He was clearly against seeing me with two boys instead of one. He paused at the end. "Mrs. Cullen knows there's three of you, right?"

"Carlisle and Esme fully support us," Edward said definitively.

Charlie grumbled under his breath and handed over the camera. He grabbed a six-pack from the fridge rather than just one beer. I foresaw a hangover tomorrow morning.

As we piled into the Volvo, I asked "Is he ever going to be okay with this? I'd rather he walk me down the aisle."

"Again, he's more worried than mad. He wants you safe and happy, in that order. And 'obscene philandering' counts as dangerous in his mind."

"So if I pretend to pick one of you he'll be supportive? Like that's ever going to happen."

Jake flicked my braid. "He and Billy will come around. And if not, well, then Diana and Solomon won't know any Grandpa but Carlisle."

We arrived at the school. We entered the Gymnasium. The decorations were half-hearted at best. This was spring fling not the Prom. The music was, from what I could tell, quintessential white girl trash. Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, and Justin Beiber before any of them became edgy. "So… what do we do? Literally everyone is staring at us."

Edward cocked his head. "This is a dance, love. People generally, you know, dance."

"Uh-huh. I hear you. How is that done?"

Jacob looked down at me. "Have you never been to one of these before?"

"Is it that obvious?"

The boys exchanged a look. Then each took my hands and led me to the heart of the dance floor. The Forkians parted before Jake like a bunch of rabbits before a fox. We stopped dead center of the floor and stood there.

"Cut loose. Have some fun! Nobody's watching!" Jake shouted as he started to move.

"I beg to differ," I countered, facing a wall of judging eyes.

"Alright, everyone is watching. But so what? We came here to party. So let's party." He closed his eyes and began to jam.

"Just relax. Let the rhythm move you." So saying, Edward began to dance to _22_.

I closed my eyes, took a breath, and let the music talk to my body.

There must have been a reaction with all that teenage energy and my enchanted shoes because I had never been more free or graceful. I swung from Edward's grasp to Jake's, had a party by myself as they all but frotted on the dance floor, and played a tune all our own all together. The judgemental gaze of the plebian masses was no matter for the Earth, Moon, and Sun. The witch, vampire and wolf. The Cullen pairs danced around us like a protective wall.

A slow song (_Enchanted_, how appropriate) came on. Jake swooped me up from behind and placed my feet down on his shoes. While I adjusted to having him against my back, Edward stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck while his took my waist. Jake wrapped his ginormous arms around Edward's shoulders. I was wedged between my boys, and there was no place I'd rather be.

Our blissful bubble was popped by the intolerant real world.

Mrs. Adams, one of the chaperones, walked up to us. "You can't do that in front of… people."

Edward's face was cold as ice. "We're only slow-dancing. Just like everyone else."

"But you're not like anyone else, are you? I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jake let us go and loomed his considerable height over the small woman. "And what happens if we say no?"

She gulped but seemed to draw strength from the authority of her position. "I'll call your parents!"

Jake bared his teeth in a far too big smile. "That the best you got, bitch?"

She turned red as a steamed lobster. "I don't know what backwards traditions they have on your… reservation, but in the civilized world a relationship is between one man and one woman!"

Jake began to subtly vibrate.

I grabbed his hand and cast a calming spell like I had the night he'd learned he was a wolf. "Jake, let it go. We'll just leave. I was getting bored anyway."

"Fine," Jake ground out. Magic could only do so much.

Edward looked like he could happily burn down her house with her family inside. "You can expect to hear from Dr. and Mrs. Cullen about this. Say goodbye to your career."

We glided our way past the spectators and into the parking lot. The cold air helped clear our heads. To my surprise, the Cullen coven joined us shortly.

"How did you get kicked out?" I asked.

"Always present a united front. And besides, another minute of that god-awful soundtrack and I'd start killing things," Rose answered me.

"That colossal bitch! How dare she ruin Eddie, Bella-bear and Jake Jake's first dance?" Emmett seemed honestly mad for the first time I'd ever seen.

"For what it's worth, the mood of the whole room dipped when she confronted you. You might have to launch an awareness campaign but you have more fans than you think," Jasper explained.

"Jake, Bella, feel free to come over tomorrow afternoon. There's going to be thunder so we get to play baseball," Alice chirped.

Jake blinked. "Vampires play baseball?"

"It's the American pastime." Edward had a weak grin on his face. "We can make it a race, get the blood and venom pumping before the game."

We made tentative plans to attend and then got in the Volvo and returned to my place. I laid a blanket on top of a drunk Charlie. Then I went to my room and undressed to the skin in front of my boys who followed suit. I was fascinated by their pubic hair, and my own magically waxed mound glowed in the moonlight. We spooned under our favorite quilt, pressed skin to skin, and I decided I never wanted to sleep any other way. Jake echoed my sentiments and Edward proclaimed this the most peaceful he'd ever felt. He hummed what was as much Jake's lullaby as mine, and I slipped into the Astral plane.

We woke with the dawn, and after checking Charlie was asleep, I sneaked my future baby daddies into the cramped shower. We knocked limbs and heads, but it was worth it. I got to drool as I watched them rub out their morning wood. I wondered why Edward's semen had venom-like qualities but wouldn't change me if I ate it. I asked him since he'd been an M.D. and he admitted he'd never jerked off into a petri dish to look under a microscope. Jake offered to do a similar experiment. He was curious if shifter swimmers were different from the standard model.

We dressed for sports and then I kissed them out the window. They raced to the Cullen Mansion. I made a greasy breakfast for my sore-headed father and gently shook him awake off the couch.

"So how was the dance?" Charlie asked, at least making an effort.

"Mrs. Adams made us leave for slow-dancing as a trio," I said neutrally.

Charlie sighed. "I tried to warn you Bells."

"I never said I'd campaign for poly rights and raising social awareness. I just wanted to go to the dance with my lovers. If that's too much trouble for certain small-minded people, well, too damn bad."

Charlie frowned at the lover word choice but refrained from comment. "So what's the game plan for today?"

"Alice wants Jake and I to join in the family baseball game later today." Only in Washington state would the fact it would be raining 3 inches an hour not impede outdoor sports.

Charlie frowned but didn't have a leg to stand on. "Don't tell Billy," he advised.

I got in Shirly since Charlie would notice if she didn't leave, and puttered off to the Cullen Mansion. Even from outside, I could detect an aura of excitement and anticipation. Carlisle opened the front door and welcomed me like he'd turned me himself.

There was a sports game, FIFA or Madden, paused on Das TV. Emmett and Jasper were already in baseball uniform and doing something with a deck of cards. Alice was rubbing her signal charm and pursing her lips. Esme sat up from the kitchen. "Welcome, sweetheart. Never fear, I'm giving this Mrs. Adams a piece of my mind. How dare she ruin your special night?"

"There's really no need for that," I protested.

"No, but I want to. I take care of my sons and daughters. That includes you dear." Three months ago I didn't know this woman. Now I was as good as blood family. I got choked up.

Alice sighed and sat up. "Charms back on. Three nomads will be attracted by the noise we make. James, Victoria, and Laurent. James is a sadistic tracker and Victoria is his loyal pet. I strongly advise we kill them and send Laurent off to Denali."

The young patriarch of the coven frowned. "Alice, you know I don't approve of lethal force against another living being. Not even demons, God bless them."

"I hear you Carlisle. But they're the kind who play with their food. James would be a criminal in any court worth the name, and Victoria is his trained lapdog. The world would be better off without them."

"You know our family's policy. We will only act in self-defense. If they make the first move, then we strike. Not before."

Alice pouted. "Fine, fine, fine. But I'm telling you James isn't worth your mercy."

"Where are my men?"

"Upstairs listening to music. Can't miss them," Jasper said distractedly.

I went up to the third floor and found Jake sprawled on the five-star couch and Edward sat at the proper distance to have Jake run his fingers through his copper locks. Muse's _Supermassive Black Hole_ blared from the studio quality speakers. The wonders of billionaire status. "Hey, baby daddies."

"Bella, love," Edward said like he hadn't seen me in years instead of hours.

"Hey Bells," Jake smiled at me upside-down. "Join the concert!"

"You hear about the nomads?" I asked, sitting on Jake's lap. He clutched me close on reflex.

"I was waiting for the song to end to tell him."

"What nomads? There vamps in the area?"

"Three red-eyes are going to crash the game. Alice is of the opinion we should roast the two bad guys and send the medium guy up to the Cullen's cousins."

Jake blinked. "That sounds… aggressive of her. Not that I'm ever against a traditional Cold One barbeque. But that doesn't sound like Alice, too bloodthirsty." He paused. "I heard it!" He responded to Emmett's audible laughter.

I had a flash of intuition. "Just a hunch. But I think James is the tracker who killed Alice's maker. I think she's hungry for revenge."

"Makes as much sense as the next theory," Jake reasoned.

"I can't hear her mind but she's grumbling about perceptive witches. That's confirmation in my book." Edward shrugged at his sister's antics.

"Well, in either case, we're having a ball game. Sure we won't need magical umbrellas?"

"The clearing's in a windfall, never rains there. You sure you two want to play? You'll be handicapped at best."

Jake grinned wolfishly. "Hells yeah. This is what I was built for, taking on carnivore vamps. And I need to represent the First Nation at the game."

"And I like physical exertion as much as the next girl."

"I see. My protective instincts will be screaming at me but I need to remember that you two don't need me, just want me. Expect me to never leave your sides during the conflict though."

"Wouldn't expect anything less. Now let's jam!"

We rocked out to Muse for a couple of hours, just a teenage triad enjoying the afternoon. Afterwards, Edward took us to his piano and played a very primal staccato piece he titled Jacob's Run. Jake was nearly in tears. Then Edward dazzled us with virtuoso level performance until the thundering torrent started. I trusted Alice more than the weatherman.

We gathered in the front lawn and decided to make it a race. I flew just short of supersonic speed, leaving even a sprinting shifter in my dust. I touched down in a large clearing perfectly sized. Jake caught up first, then Edward the human cheetah. The rest of the Cullen family arrived. We quickly split into teams, blondes vs. brunettes. Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme against Edward, Jake, Emmett and Alice. I would be umpire, and I expected a game dirty as mud.

"Hey, team! I want a nice clean game. I'm talking to you, Emmett and Jake. Remember that I can make you pee your pants on command. And venom burns on the way out."

"Yes, ma'am." Jasper and Emmett said in perfect military salutes. What a couple of goofy bros-in-law.

We played a few innings, and I did indeed utilize my bathroom hex more than once. Alice proved a deadly pitcher but Jasper could hit a curveball with his eyes closed. Rosalie could totally be a sports mom. And Carlisle proved that age provided experience.

I was having fun watching their fun, when there was a frission on the edge of my senses. I turned towards the woods. "We have company," I stated at a volume even Jake could hear. The game froze and we gathered together as a united front.

They came from the woods like they were wearing seven-league boots. The earth seemed to rush beneath their casually moving feet. The blonde man, who looked like a toothpaste model, moved aside so an African man with an open coat could take point. Victoria seriously needed a cut and color and wore a fur I was pretty sure I'd seen on a passing camper at the Newton's store.

They came to a halt, two foreign packs meeting in the wild. I cast a spell to silence mine and Jake's heartbeats. No need to give the game away.

"Hello. I am Laurent. And these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family and coven. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, my mate Esme, and my son Edward with his mates Jacob and Bella. Your hunting activities have caused a bit of a mess for us."

Laurent looked properly abashed. "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed!"

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

Laurent blinked. "Really? How do you manage that?"

"Our diet is non-traditional. It allows us to keep in touch with our human sides. We'd be happy to tell you about our way of life if you were interested."

Laurent looked hooked. "I'd very much like that. We'd love to see your home. Wouldn't we?"

Victoria looked to James like they shared a brain. The dirty blonde tracker grunted his assent.

It looked like we might walk away peacefully. Then the wind blew the smell of fresh blood in Jake's direction.

His face twisted. "Murderers!" With a boom of magic sound, he was the Alpha wolf.

The three nomads leapt back. "A Child!" James said in glee. I could see venom dripping from his teeth. Victoria was poised to leap, and Laurent seemed hesitant.

I placed my hand on my Wolfman's shoulder. "Jake's a shape-shifter. Not a Child of the Moon. The two are apples and apricots. He's a natural protector, hence his rage response. Don't worry, he doesn't bite… hard."

"I can vouch for that." Edward had his crooked grin.

Laurent cleared his throat and straightened up. "Our apologies. We had a snack on the way here. It's amazing how humans try to climb mountains without proper equipment."

Jake snarled. I scratched behind his ear and his leg almost started thumping. He claimed it felt better than an orgasm when I hit the right spot.

"And for the record I'm a witch. Which, as an agent of the Conclave, makes me your judge, jury, and executioner." I snapped and the three of them were held crucified by hardened air.

James and Victoria snarled. Laurent went still.

I touched their foreheads and muttered in the language of Athens and Sparta and learned all about their lives. "James Gigandet, Victoria LeFavre. I judge you and find you wanting. The sentence is death, effective immediately." I sent two bolts of burning witchfire at their trapped forms. They felt no pain, it was so fast. Laurent gulped in fear.

"Your mate is named Irina and is living in Denali with another vegetarian coven. You're taking up the diet. Ever stray, ever take a cheat day, and I will know. And I will find you." To hammer it home, I shifted into a black Drake and breathed a spout of fire in his face.

Laurent nodded like a bobblehead. "I will find her. I will be devoted. I will be faithful. Please don't ash me or eat me alive!"

"Then we have an understanding," I said shifting human again. I let him go and he vanished back into the woods, heading north.

I turned to see the lot of them eyeing me in wonder. Edward looked ready to break his chastity. Jake looked like he wanted to knot me in wolf form, a sex act I might seriously consider once we were sexually active.

"Where were you when I was bargaining with thrift store owners?" Alice asked facetiously.

"I repeat, you could conquer the globe with the right general," Jasper grinned.

"Bella-bear! Let me wrestle your dragon form. That's like my biggest fantasy."

Rose grinned. "The kids will be riding Aunt Bella when they get big enough."

"Always a pleasure to watch you work, dear." Esme glowed with praise. Carlisle beamed proudly that I hadn't dragged out the kill.

We finished off the game and I timewalked home. I asked Charlie if we could go to the town diner tonight. I got the veggie burger and the blackberry cobbler, my favorite since I was four. Charlie chewed his steak and asked what brought this on.

"I don't want to vanish into my relationship. It's easy enough to do with one partner let alone two. I love you Dad, more than Mom in a way. I want us to stay close. I want you to want to give me away."

Charlie hmm'd. "Speaking of commitment, have you thought about how this… triad will work out long-term?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice called dibs on my and Edward's ceremony. Traditional secular wedding. Jake and I can have a tribal wedding on the rez. One of our friends can officiate a ceremony between the guys. And we can get tattoos on our wrists to mark our triad. Three people, three weddings. Bing bang boom."

Charlie blinked. "I forgot how organized you are. You sure you want to deal with the stares and the judgment until you're old and grey?"

"I know it's early days, but I fall hard and fast. I want to grow old with them. I want babies with their eyes. And I hope Pop-pop Swan will help to babysit."

Charlie got misty-eyed. "That sounds real good, Bells. But you don't want to rush a wedding because you made a dumb mistake. Do I need to buy condoms?"

I almost exploded. "Edward is extremely religious. I had to beat his head to get him to take off his shirt. We're staying virgins, technically, until at least graduation."

Charlie nodded in approval. "Liking the boys a bit more now. You'll understand when you have a baby girl."

I thought about Diana, my little moon and huntress. "I can imagine."

We settled the bill and returned home. Charlie grabbed his beer, wonder if he'd even tasted wine or spirits, and I double-checked my homework until my boys arrived. Tonight we experimented with anal. I learned that the prostate is a magic button that makes a man leak precum like a faucet. And I was extra glad I could clean out my anus with a magical enema to enjoy my two boys trying to stuff as many fingers as possible up my tight chute. We fell asleep after multiple orgasms, exhausted by the long day. And tomorrow was the equinox. Time for Rose to regain her pulse.


	8. Chapter 8

The day dawned cloudy but dry. I gave my men morning blowjobs, swallowing like a proper slut, and I tucked them in a blissed out daze out the window. Edward and I were skipping school today for the sake of the ritual. This would be my most complex working to date. I hoped there wasn't a glitch in the design.

I timewalked to the Mansion after a hearty breakfast. Alice greeted me and opened the threshold. "I've already pulled out the living room rug, should have enough room for the pentacle."

"You make for a good Igor. Now let me concentrate. Drawing the symbols is the hardest part." Focusing with laser intensity on my singular task, I used witchfire to carve a five-pointed star into the hardwood floor. I also added alchemical symbols around the border. With barely a smell of smoke, it was done.

I sighed. "That was the easy part. Now the equivalent of a half-ton deadlift."

The family gathered to witness the ritual as noon drew ever closer. Rose was clad in her favorite outfit and seemed to be preparing for a deep dive. Emmett held and kissed her constantly. Edward behaved for the most part, though he pinched my nipple through my bra once. I pinched his foreskin in response. Finally, I was ready as I was ever going to be.

"Rose, lay down in the star with your limbs in the hollow points. I'm going to light the candles. Fair warning, you'll feel like you're drowning in the Arctic Ocean for about an hour."

"Just do it before I lose my nerve." Rosalie laid down.

I raised my arms and called for magic. "Oh great spirits hear my cry. I call on earth and sea and sky. I call on flame and spirit still. And bind them with my human will. A human daughter stolen from life. Let us now reverse her strife. Take her blood of ice cold steel, and make it warm and red congealed. Take her diamond bones and poison breath and reverse the grip of icy Death. Let her be human, vampire no more!" With that, I channeled my magic into the willing vessel.

Rose lasted five minutes before she started screaming, better than I expected. She clawed at her skin with her painted nails and begged for us to end it, end it now. Emmett seemed to whimper as he heard his wife's suffering. I mentally counted down. Five down, fifty-five to go.

You could observe the transformation in reverse. Her features became those of her charm's illusion, her skin became flushed with fever, and her heart began to beat sporadically. After the climax where her back arched, it was done. Rosalie Hale was fully human.

She panted. "Emmett," she begged

He moved in a blur. He cradled her bridal style. "I'm here, angel. I'm never letting you go."

"I feel so weak. Does everyone feel this pathetic?"

"You get used to it." I cleaned up the ritual space. The candles had magically evaporated. "So, I'll be on call the rest of the day to coach you on human moments. Emmett, keep it in your pants. She's ovulating tonight but she's sore all over. You need to be light as a feather with your dick."

"Like a shadow, I promise Bella-bear." Emmett carried Rose to their room. She could use a nap.

I hung out with my adopted family for the rest of the day, asking Esme and Alice for advice for sex with vampire males. Over a year away, but always good to learn. I had the joy of helping Rosalie take a shit and balance in the shower. She had the bad habit of locking her knees like she was still a vampire and had no circulation. I timewalked back home and cooked shrimp fra diavolo. Charlie for all his fishing wasn't a fan of shellfish. I mentally noted that and adjusted the meal plan accordingly. I snuggled up against my men's private parts and shredded 8-packs. I had naughty dreams about how Diana and Solomon were conceived. I vacillated between an intimate ski chalet and a tropical resort.

My boys treated me the next morning by engaging in the 69 position. Seeing their cocks vanish into the other's mouth made me gush like a faucet. I practically fisted myself and mauled my breasts as they swallowed the other's seed.

I drove to school and was actually approached by some kids. Not all but some, those I remembered having proper manners. Guess Mrs. Adams had actually helped our relationship. Brittany and Beth Anne stopped kissing to wave at me as Edward escorted me to our table. "Hey everyone. Rose, you over that flu?"

"I'm starving." She promptly stole my chocolate cake. At least she remembered the manners of her cotillion training. Emmett watched her eat for her and her potential passenger with utmost pride. Perhaps he was actually a gainer, liked their women plump. Maybe Rose would keep some of her pregnancy weight.

Angela looked up in concern. "You were sick yesterday? I'm sorry. Did Dr. Cullen give you meds?"

"He avoids pharmaceuticals where possible. Doesn't want us getting hooked on opiates or benzos." Rosalie sipped her iced tea. "I think I'm pregnant too, so that's a factor."

Ben blinked and whistled. "Whoa, Emmett. Mazel tov, I guess. When's the due date?"

"Best guess is Christmas. Our ultimate gift." Emmett looked every inch the proud father. Rosalie stopped gorging to kiss his lips.

Edward looked at me with a look of longing. I patted his cheek. "All in good time, my love. All in good time."

Angela turned to us. "Were you okay after Mrs. Adams yelled at you? She was way out of line. I hear there's a petition to get her fired from the school board."

"We had fun while it lasted. And we made great strides in our physical relationship that night, so I have no complaints. While I'm thinking about it, how about you and Ben double-date with us? We can go to the bowling alley and get ice cream. It'll be a blast."

Angela nodded. "We'd like that. How about tonight? Say, 5:00 pm? That should give me time to finish up my homework."

"Can we catch a movie instead? I suck at bowling." Ben didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of his lady love.

"Next month. We can make it a tradition. Even when we're both soccer moms." I mentally reminded myself to write a note green-lighting pizza for Charlie. Speaking of love lives, when's the last time he went on a date? I knew he had a crush on Sue Clearwater. Maybe he could learn from our example and get in a triad with Harry and his wife. I'd like Leah and Seth as stepsiblings.

We started reproductive biology in class, to catcalls throughout the populace. I was just glad Washington didn't promote abstinence based sex ed. Though now I wanted to ask Carlisle what chemicals the vampire testes produced besides hybrid sperm. It was an interesting research question.

I drove us home after Gym and told Jake when I saw him to grab a top, we were going out in public. He let out a whoop and rushed inside to get a t-shirt and leather jacket. Maybe I'd get him a motorcycle for Christmas, he seemed to already dress the part. I timewalked us to my house and we watched TV before hopping in the Volvo.

Bowling was a comedy skit. Edward bowled a near-perfect game and I think he missed on purpose just to avoid suspicion, but I couldn't enchant my arms and Jake was all long limbs. Angela actually pulled off a 200; guess she gamed here often. Ben didn't even crack a hundred but he had fun wiping out in good humor. We got ice cream sundaes except for the 'vegan' Edward. We talked like teenage friends in healthy relationships.

Ben coughed and addressed my boys. "Edward? Jacob? How do you… last long enough during sex?"

Jake finished a scoop of raspberry chip. "First off, can't speak to pussy but Bella's mouth is phenomenal. It's so soft and wet and warm. You never want to leave. As for not busting early and ruining the fun, it helps to recall baseball stats or do mental math. We last about ten minutes or so, and that works for Bells. And Angela, if you want to keep a man happy, only the weak don't swallow."

Angela nodded with a blush over her simple pistachio. "I'll try to remember that."

"I love making love to Bella. It's like our souls are touching. And my manhood has seen paradise since we crossed that line. Just don't worry if you start shooting blanks the third or fourth time. The testicles simply run out of seed and seminal fluid."

Ben nodded like this was gospel. "Gotcha. And you seriously plan to do double vaginal for your first time together?"

"Dude, a baby the size of a ripe August watermelon can fit through there. Mine and Eds' cocks will have plenty of room. And imagine wet pussy on your dick while frotting against your lover boy. It's going to be an earthquake."

Edward had a look of utmost anticipation. "I spent a great deal of mental energy avoiding picturing my family's sex lives. But in a touch of irony, the most mild-mannered of us will have the most adventurous sex. How odd."

"Last personal question. Which of you is the top?" Ben asked in awe.

My boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Depends who's feeling extra frisky that day. Makes no difference to me. The prostate is the male G-spot and ass is better than pussy according to Sam. I won't mind giving or receiving."

"I echo that sentiment. Though my birth father might roll in his grave when I'm sodomized and enjoy it."

Ben nodded and then brought up the local hockey league.

I finished my simple vanilla and brownie and prayed my life always had nights like this.

I drove home and found Charlie eating a second pizza while watching March Madness. I kissed his cheek and went upstairs. That night, Edward and Jacob took turns drinking down my pussy juice like water. I was dazed and dehydrated from at least a dozen orgasms. I most wanted to experiment to see what Jake's wolf tongue or Edward's fangs felt like. We passed out in a puppy pile of dazed teen, remembering to lock the door so Charlie wouldn't slaughter us.

The rest of the week and indeed the month went by in domestic bliss. I forgot what it was like to sleep without my men's naked flesh against mine. School was still a string of straight A's. Angela and Ben reached the lovey-dovey stage. Rosalie visibly grew overnight each day but she concealed it as best she could. She wanted to maintain her human dignity for as long as possible. Esme and Alice planned a baby shower, not that one was needed with the warehouse's worth of clothes and toys Rose had already dropped a couple million on. The Denali coven was invited, including the newly topaz-eyed Laurent.

I was quite looking forward to seeing Tanya. I wanted to make my claim to my Edward in a grand gesture. I also worked on a gag gift to get Rosalie. Thank the gods for my new iMac that Alice had gotten as an April fool's day gift. Charlie had nearly returned it but Alice always always got her way.

The Saturday of the party dawned sunny. Jake shoved his tongue down my throat and went to La Push. He had to look after Jared, the Delta and newest member of the pack shifters. I wished him luck. Jared seemed pretty chill. It helped that he'd already imprinted on a girl in his class.

I timewalked to the Mansion to find the front door festooned with balloons and banners. Esme opened the door for me and took the gift out of my hands. "At last, the godmother is here. Come in already. The party's already started."

"I'm fashionably late, I hope." I eyed the three strange vampiresses clustered around the pregnant woman. Tanya was a strawberry blonde and the closest second to Rose's beauty I'd seen. She must be batting off the suitors with a stick. Kate had the icy beauty characteristic of Russia. She had a talent, basically a walking talking Taser. Irina was the softest and I sensed the most sensitive. Laurent kept a casual grip around her waist. He looked good with topaz eyes. "Isabella," the French North African greeted with utmost respect.

"Laurent. You behaving up in Alaska?"

"Indeed I am. Men are friends, not food. Irina uses an award system." Laurent looked at his mate with genuine affection.

Tanya sized me up. I was glad I'd styled my hair and used my make-up potions. I needed every inch I could get. "So. You're the woman that got Edward to settle down."

"Don't forget our boyfriend the shifter. Jake seduced him too." I held out my hand to shake hers. I unsubtly tried to crush her hand into dust with my superstrength.

Tanya shook out her hand. "You really are supernatural. I thought the witches all died out."

"Oh no, we're out there. About 1 in every 100k born." I turned to Kate. "Bella Swan. Charmed."

"Likewise." She took my hand and tried to shock me. My shield bracelet could have held off a lightning bolt. This was nothing. Kate eyed me impressed. "Oh yeah, she's a witch alright. That should have knocked her on her ass!"

I jingled my shield bracelet. "This thing could hold off an ornery god. Vampire gifts are nothing."

Alice glided in. "The anniversary of your mother's death is coming up. Should we do something?"

The three sisters' mood plummeted. "No. She deserved what she got. She should be forgotten." Tanya's voice was bitter as sin.

I scryed the information I wanted. "Oh. She turned a 2 year old. The immortal children were a sad time in vampire history. They should have gone for hybrids."

Tanya eyed Rose's baby bump. " If only she'd known and had met her mate. Though part of me still can't believe this is possible. The incubus can breed."

"Speaking of children, want me to scry your and Kate's mates? Consider it a gift between cousins."

The two blondes traded shocked looks. "I would appreciate that. I've lived over a millennium, I'm ready to settle down."

"Ditto. Bring on the hunk muffin," Kate called.

I took both their hands and chanted a phrase in Koine. I suddenly knew the answers I sought. "You must really like body heat, Tanya. Your mate is a dragon in the mountains near your house. Just hike through the caves calling Pyrovax and he'll find you. He's extremely dominant, so I hope you like hypermasculine men. Kate, his name is Garrett. He was turned during the Revolution. He's hanging in the French Quarter in New Orleans for the next few months."

The women perked up. "A dragon you say. Talk about hot sex." Tanya curled a lock of her long hair.

"Always liked a man in uniform. Wonder if he can take a zap." Kate turned to Alice to discuss flight details to Louisiana.

I nodded, pleased that I'd helped.

Carmen and Eleazer came down from where they'd been talking with Carlisle. They were classic Italian beauties. Eleazar's talent must have gone haywire before my shield bracelet blocked it. Carmen kissed both my cheeks and asked when I could devamp her so she could give Eleazar a son. I told her if she paid for the resources I could change her at the end of June on the Solstice.

Esme brought out a very special cake. It was made with blood rather than milk and had buttercream frosting with vitamin A extracts and iron supplements. Rosalie scarfed down the whole three-layer confectionery. I didn't bother tasting. I'd likely gag before I was pregnant with Diana.

"Where are the men again?" I asked.

"Watching sports in Emmett's room. Now presents!" Rosalie made grabbing motions with her hands.

Tanya got Rose an antique carved bassinet. Kate got a lube sampler kit. Irina got a book called 'Parenting for Dummies' for Emmett. Then it was my turn.

Rose tore open the box and shrieked in delight. "Bella! How'd you know?"

In the box was a silicone white copy of Emmett's erection, which I'd used an uncomfortable degree of scrying to divine. Wrapped around it was a leather cock ring with the spear and mirror symbols hanging from opposite sides.

"The dildo is for you to have your double penetration fantasy. The cuff is for Emmett. Depending on the symbol touching his balls, he'll shoot X chromosome sperm or Y chromosome sperm. Little way to control the sex of the next baby."

"I love it. Thank you, Bella!" Rose was actually in tears. The Denali Coven eyed me with interest. I shrugged. Just did what felt right. Blame Katie for teaching me how to do this stuff.

Alice had thought in a similar vein as me. She got Rose a sex game kit, with sex act dice and dirty playing cards. Esme presented a hand-knit cosy toes that would fit a newborn. Rose swore to wrap the baby in it when the little bloodsucking angel arrived.

I timewalked home to make Charlie his dinner. I chatted with Renee for an hour afterwards and then showered with my boys before spooning on my bed. I was out like a light in minutes.

Another week passed, until the day came at lunch when Edward and Jasper both stopped what they were doing to stare at Rose. "I… I can hear them…" Edward breathed

"They're… happy. They love you and Emmett so much," Jasper mumbled in awe.

Rosalie cradled her bump. She'd taken to wearing a maternity bra since her breasts started leaking. "Hello, baby. Mommy loves you very much. Daddy can't wait to play with you." She was positively crooning.

Emmett pressed an ear to the bump so he could hear the baby's heartbeat. "You're my little miracle, our little angel. I swear on my ashes, I will keep you safe."

I nodded. "Carlisle should probably do the procedure when we get home. They're just going to keep growing and Rose is running out of space in there. I'll keep Rose alive with all the blood loss, and the charms should keep you in control."

We watched a live birth in Biology, and played badminton in Gym. Edward's shower cock waved like a sausage in his short shorts. I made sure no other females saw the source of half my pleasure. We drove directly to the Mansion.

Esme and Carlisle greeted us at the door, the latter already in hospital scrubs. "Ah, Bella, we've been waiting for you. The baby cracked a rib. She needs to be born ASAP."

I nodded and sanitized myself with magic and Greek. "Let's get started. Time for Marigold to be born."

We made for Carlisle's office. It appeared Carlisle had brought his work home with him. There was a full hospital bed complete with IV. Rose was there, gown already pulled up over her tummy. Even her lady bits looked beautiful. Emmett was at her side clutching her hand with both of his.

Carlisle put on surgical gloves after I sanitized him and grabbed a scalpel. He brought the blade into his mouth and soaked the metal in his venom. Then, acting decisively, Carlisle dug the scalpel into the apex of the pregnancy bump.

Rosalie bit her lip and screamed with closed mouth as the pain of the incision and venom burned through her. Carlisle lifted her small intestines out and into a bowl, before going for the gunmetal grey of the amniotic sac. Wiping his unsweating brow, the vampire patriarch cut out the still baby.

I kept up a consistent chant, slowing and constricting her blood flow. Carlisle reached into Rose's guts and pulled out a sticky, bloody, beautiful baby girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. She cried out in full voice, revealing a mouth full of pearlescent teeth.

I waved a hand and Rose's injuries healed themselves like a movie in reverse. With nary a scar, Rose was healthy and a mom.

She reached out to cradle her daughter. "Marigold. She's so beautiful."

"Too beautiful. I'll be scaring off the boys with a shotgun," Emmett grumbled, playing with his daughter's fingers.

I grinned, exhausted but proud of them. "Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy. This is the start of the rest of your lives. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Edward held me as the happy couple cuddled and bonded with their baby. "I can't wait for the twins to come."

"Over a year. Plenty of time to ourselves before never having a moment alone."

We left the room and timewalked to my house. I brought Jake over and we shared the wonder of Marigold McCarty Cullen's birth. Jake got a funny look at all the talk of naked babes and little extremities. "Have either of you thought about grandchildren? The twins are already going to be creature-witch hybrids. What new blood will our babies' babies have?"

I considered it honestly. "Solomon will be more wizard than shifter. He'll meet a nice witch or wizard or maybe even a Fae and settle down. Diana is going to be a little spitfire. She'll pick one of the Quileute pack or a demon hunter, or deign to bear his children at least. And I can't speak for great-grandchildren since I haven't met the grandkids yet."

Edward nodded. "We can bug Alice. She catches glimpses of the Singularity, she can tell us about the next couple generations."

That afternoon, after lots of loving rimming, Jake took Edward's anal virginity. I had an out-of-body experience, seeing Jake's face possessed by ecstasy as he sawed in and out of an Edward moaning like a cat in heat. Jake finally spilled, his clementine-sized balls pumping their load into Edward's colon. I sucked out the clumps of Jake's swimmers like I was dying of thirst. We cuddled for a little bit and then Edward returned the favor. Jake sang like a bird, and apparently wolf shifters were screamers.

I was never washing my bedsheets again.

In the blink of an eye, it was Marigold's 1-month birthday. Alice, Esme, and Rose went absolutely nuts. Cake, presents, decorations, formal invitations, the whole nine. The little hybrid was growing remarkably well. She hadn't been laid down the first two weeks of her life, her parents hovering over her like she'd be snatched if they blinked too long. When she was finally left to sit in a creche, she escaped and went to find someone with all the grace of a ballerina. She ate formula and baby food if pressed, but seemed to have a taste for human blood with carnivore blood a close second. She was already reading and speaking and singing, in a voice of fluffy cotton and blueberry honey. She proved to be gifted, able to cast illusions to change her appearance. She'd tried every color of the rainbow for hair and, in a touch that tickled my ovaries, settled on my own chocolate with red streaks. To stare into her cornflower blues was to adore her. She was twice the beauty her mother was.

Jake and I timewalked to the Mansion and were invited into party central. I paused and looked accusingly at Rose as she invited us in. "You're pregnant again? Two ovulations in a row?"

Rose shrugged and smiled beautifully. But then everything she did was beautiful. "I don't want to age more than I have to or balloon to 200 pounds like Emmett wants. I plan to be changed again by graduation. Then I can spend the rest of eternity spoiling my babies rotten."

"Good luck with the stretch marks," Jake said with typical male bluntness. "Now where's the birthday girl?"

"Here I am!" Looking like Pocahontas or Moana, Marigold rushed over on little legs and jumped into Jake's ready arms.

"Who's Uncle Jake's big girl? Who's Uncle Jake's big girl?" Jake asked as he engaged in a tickle fight that was laughably one-sided.

"Me!" Marigold declared, giggling like a cherub. Spoiled she may be, but it was spoiled sweet. "Let me down! Come see all my presents!"

It was a great day. Marigold screeched over each perfect gift. She insisted on testing out the mini broomstick I'd gotten her. Emmett looked liable to cry at seeing his baby girl so happy. The whole coven glowed with happiness. Marigold was clearly the heart of the Cullens. It made me impatient for the day she could play cousin to Diana and Solomon.

Charlie hadn't known what the subject of the party had been, assuming it was an early graduation affair or a birthday for one of the Cullens. I paused my bite. I had baby brain bad. "Hey, Dad. Were you excited when Mom told you she was pregnant?"

He almost choked. "What brought this on? You're not…"

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm not. Rosalie is. Emmett is over the moon. I just wondered what the standard response is for the father."

Charlie rubbed his facial hair. "I'll admit, I almost fainted. I was scared like you wouldn't believe. I was 18, what did I know about being a dad? But the second I heard your heartbeat at the sonogram, I was in love. From that moment, I knew my reason for being here was to be a good role model for you, to teach you right from wrong and how to take care of yourself. I haven't cried since I saw your empty crib after Renee left me. The next time I saw you, you were already reading and walking and everything. I missed so much."

I grinned. "Love you back, Dad. While we're discussing parenthood, do you think Edward or Jake would make good fathers?"

Charlie sighed. "I hate them on principle for corrupting you. But I can't deny the fact they worship you. Just promise to at least wait until you graduate. I can't handle a teen mom, just can't."

"Pinky swear. Edward won't even touch me that way until I'm wearing his mother's ring, anyway." With that, I changed the subject.

Next week I was hanging out, having Trio Time in my living room when my senses came alive. A VERY big presence was in range of my wards. Big enough to blow them apart like the big bad wolf.

There was a knock on the wood.

I left a confused Jake and Edward to answer. When I saw who was on the other side, my jaw dislocated.

She was prettier than Rose, pretty as a snowflake under a microscope. She was the indistinct age between too young to fool around and old enough to want to. Her hair was a series of dreadlocks white as arctic snow at the base and turned the greens, blues, and purples of a glacier in the moonlight towards the ends. Her body put Olympians and models to shame, and was clad in a tank top that exposed a pierced navel and black leather pants she probably had to pry off with a crowbar. She smiled pearly teeth with extra-sharp incisors and regarded me with molten gold eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan," said the Sidhe, Naming me casually. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Of course, my Lady," I said, curtseying for self-preservation if nothing else. I parted the wards that wouldn't even mess up her hair and let her past the threshold. Edward's nose was flared and Jake was wringing his hands. "Boys. Allow me to present Lady Maeve, Queen Who Is To Come of the Winter Court."

Jake blinked. "You're a Faerie princess?"

Maeve chuckled at his faux pas. She was the gentlest of the Winter royalty, not that that was saying much. "The proper term is Sidhe noble. But I can forgive you your ignorance. The last time I dealt with your people, they assumed I was a vampire. Imagine that!" Maeve chuckled like tinkling icicles.

Jake swallowed. He could tell how much power this creature that appeared female had in her little finger. "I apologize on behalf of my tribe. Our legends only cover shifters, shamans, and vampires. We're blind to the rest of the Nevernever."

I mentally congratulated him for remembering the term for the world of creatures. Edward coughed. "Begging your pardon, your ladyship, but what brings you here?"

"No big deal. Just a trifle. I want to make Isabella my Handmaiden."

I blinked rapidly. "Handmaiden of the Unseelie. Queen Who Is To Come After. Next in line to Queen Mab's throne after you. That Handmaiden?"

"Precisely. I've waited a long time for an underling worthy of the mantle. And the Knights don't count, we go through them like potato chips. So, do you accept?"

I dithered. This was life-changing. "I'm not even declared."

"Then this will be a dramatic way to enter Court politics," Maeve countered. "I drove all the way from Seattle to meet you. If you're worried about losing your males, never fear. I have great interest in being your children's godmother. So what's your answer?"

Typical Winter, unrelenting and leaving no room to maneuver. I went to my knees and bowed my head. "I would be honored, m'Lady."

Maeve grinned triumphantly. "Excellent." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. A rush of Fae magic coursed through to my core, mixing indelibly with my magic. It was done. I was still human, but I was a member of the Winter Court. There was the smell of fresh snow and when I looked up, Maeve had vanished. I blew out a breath and staggered to the couch.

"Well. That was… unexpected."

Jake and Edward both wrapped arms around my shoulders. "What exactly just happened?" My vampire mate asked.

"The first in line to Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness, just made me Handmaiden, which means I'll get dragged into the biannual Sidhe wars on the Solstices. I also got an energy boost when she gave me the mantle, not that I needed it. Otherwise, this shouldn't affect our lives that much."

"Remind me how the Courts work." Jake played with my hair, which now had a purplish streak that blended in with the red.

"The minor Lords and Ladies scramble to be the one with the most power, resources, or blackmail. The true Ladies bide their time until their coronation. The Queens rule how they see fit. And the Mothers, the Queens That Were, watch from the Nevernever like it's entertaining. The Knights, always male, are the errand boys slash assassins of the three royals. There's technically Kings, two wyldfae associated with one of the Courts. Last I checked, the Erlking was Summer and Santa Clause was Winter."

"Santa Clause is a Fae?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Can you imagine how in demand his information network is? For goodness' sake, he sees you when you're sleeping! And the Erlking has an army of goblins. I always tried to avoid the Courts. Guess I was too popular for my own good."

"What role do you serve as Handmaiden?" Edward asked concerned.

"I'm a step below the Leanansidhe, Mab's most trusted servant. Whenever Maeve has a task she doesn't feel like doing, it's my job to do it and be grateful for doing so. And I'm her unofficial bodyguard on the battlefield. And millenia from now, when Mother Winter fades and Mab takes her place, I'll be Lady."

"Who are the royals and Knights?" Jake asked, getting less worried and more excited.

"Maeve, Mab, and Mother Winter on the Unseelie side. The Winter Knight is a Chicago-based wizard named Harry Dresden. He's actually infamous as a loose cannon, Mab spent years pining for him. For Summer, it's Aurora, Titania, and Mother Summer. Their Knight is a mechanic named Fix, Aurora's childhood friend. No idea if Summer has a counterpart for me."

I was too frazzled for any sexy time. Edward and Jake were so attentive they stayed for dinner. Charlie said nothing for or against their presence. Edward and Jake hopped into Shirly. I let Edward out before we hit the treaty line to run home and Jake was dropped off at his house. I returned home and went to sleep.

Katie visited me that night. All three of her regarded me and pursed her lips. "There's something different about you."

"I had to declare myself Winter." I shrugged.

"Ah, that must be it. Well, now's as good a time as any. I'm going on vacation. I need you to do my job while I'm away."

I gawped at her. "Are… are you fucking kidding me? I have school! I have a life! I can't be a goddess!"

"Oh pish posh, it's no big deal. Just keep the magic of the world in balance. I'll make it easy and tie it to your emotions. _Chaire_!" With a wave good-bye, the three avatars vanished and I woke up in time to feel a tsunami worth of raw magic flood my reserves. Gods were potent fuckers. I closed my eyes and meditated until dawn. When I awoke fully, I had evolved into my new role.

I was the (interim) goddess of magic itself. No wonder Diana and Solomon were powerhouses.

Edward noticed something when we held hands that morning. "Love? The bond is stronger. And you smell better than usual. Did you make some perfume?"

"Long story short, I'm temping while Katie fucks off to travel the globe. Sabrina the teenage witch? Try the teenage deity."

"Oh. Well, I hope you never decide to smite me." Edward had a goofy grin on his illusioned face. I definitely preferred the actual model.

"Please. If I ever wanted to hurt you, I'd give my cherry to Jake and not let you watch."

His face fell like I'd denied him the meaning of life itself. "I'll be good," he whimpered.

I tried to ignore the fluctuations in the global balance of magic as I took notes and filled out tests. This would be as distracting as vampiric bloodthirst, I just knew it. But I didn't really have a choice.

We sat down at our table, and I hugged Angela. "Random hug day."

She returned the embrace. "Random hug back. Nice to see you Bella."

Ben was eating his pudding first, classic teenager. "Yo, Rosalie, Emmett, how's your pregnancy going?"

Little did Ben know that the initial pregnancy he was thinking of had already finished and been replaced by a second. "It's good. Morning sickness is fine. Cravings are manageable. And Esme restored this beautiful cottage in the woods for us. The baby will have its own room." Rosalie was positively glowing and wearing a loose dress to hide Emmett Jr.'s bump.

"We're already planning another one after the birth!" Emmett proclaimed.

Unfortunately, Jessica had been walking past. She whipped her head, got an infernal grin, and speedwalked over to Lauren.

"Well, if you're registering for the baby shower, I think the resident gossips can handle the invitation list," I snarked as I vividly imagined setting their clothes to be eaten by moths while they were still wearing them.

Rose shrugged. "Who cares who knows? I'm proud to bear Emmett's children. If not him, who?"

Emmett smooched her cheek. "Love you too, babe."

Mr. Banner and Coach Clapp were particularly boring that day. I invited Edward and Jake into my divine domicile and debated suping up the wards to reflect my new Fae connections and power level. Then the bell rang and I opened the door.

A shotgun blast answered me.

Bless Katie for teaching me to make my kinetic shield automatic. The steel shells bounced off the force field and I threw a telekinetic haymaker at the man aiming the gun. He landed on his ass on the lawn, and I held him down with gravity and hardened air. I took a moment to catalog his appearance as I stalked down the porch steps towards where I trapped him. He was Indian or Pakistani, clad in motorcycle leathers and had a couple more guns and multiple knives including an actual broadsword. I recognized the tattoo on his neck instantly. A winged sword wreathed in flame pointed down to form a cross.

I paused to look down at him, Edward and Jake materializing at my sides. They must have heard the gunshot. I cleared my throat. "So many questions, new best friend. But let's start at the beginning of it all. What the fuck is MSSD doing in my town?"

"The demon hunters?" Jake asked incredulously.

"Their name translates to 'death to demons'." Edward could have been carved from ice, he was so rigid.

My attempted murderer eyed my warily. "You haven't castrated or crucified me yet. Maybe I made the wrong assumption about you."

"You know what they say when you assume. Start talking before I let Edward drink you." I was not messing around.

He blew out a sigh. "Name's Mordecai. I was biking up the PCH when I felt a ripple in the Nevernever. I tracked it to this house. I knew you must have performed a major empowerment ritual. I'm admittedly prone to jumping to the worst conclusion and thought you were up to no good. I figured I'd kill you and save the mortals. Now I'm feeling a mite embarrassed."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "We haven't been formally introduced. Bella Swan, Handmaiden of the Winter Court, Avatar of Hekate. For the record, I did not assume those titles by choice. You must have felt the blowback from Katie shoving half her power down my throat." I let Mordecai up.

The hunter rubbed his tattoo in a nervous gesture. "Damn. Almost started a war with the Fae and a demigod. Not one of my brightest ideas. My Bishop is going to chew my ass out."

"I suppose your intentions were honorable. But you're officially on my list." I held out my hand. "If you want, there's a vegetarian coven of vampires nearby. You could rest and get some food before going off hunting. Where's your bike?"

"Left with a very overpriced mechanic. Vegetarian, you say? Haven't seen those since South Africa." Mordecai shrugged and took my hand.

"Boys, grab on," I ordered. They did so readily. I could already tell that any interest they had in demon hunting was supplanted by their hate for the man who targeted their mate. I timewalked us to the Mansion.

Alice opened the door with a bright smile. "Welcome, Mordecai. Esme is throwing a pot roast in the oven. Emmett and Jasper and our leader Carlisle have so many questions. Forgive Rosalie for not being here, she's pregnant and nesting."

Mordecai blinked. "What just happened?"

"Alice is a precog. She probably saw you coming and didn't bother to warn us."

"There goes the yellow Porsche for her birthday," Edward muttered.

The Cullen men were seated on the couch. "Welcome, Mordecai. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is my family. We have a very strict diet of animal blood. If you don't mind, we've never met a member of the MSSD and have some questions." Carlisle held out a beer.

Mordecai took the alcohol and gave a cautious sip. "You're awfully nice for mankind's perfect predator. I'll bite, no offense. What do you want to know?"

"How many demons have you hunted?" Emmett asked with a boyish grin.

Mordecai shrugged. "Hundreds, never bothered to keep count. I Unname half of them, slay another third, and the rest got away from me. I'm actually being considered for Bishop for this sector."

Jasper nodded. "What's the hierarchy of the cult?"

"Grunts are called Acolytes, can barely handle an imp. Once you graduate past cannon fodder status, you're a Priest. Bishops coordinate Priests and take on archdemons. There's a Cardinal each for the six continents. And the Pope rules over us all bearing Excalibur at his or her side. That's MSSD 101."

Carlisle pursed his lips. "And how many humans are hurt or killed by each demon?"

Mordecai grimaced. "You don't want to know, man. Trust me. But you know what they say: write your successes in stone and your failures in sand."

"Ever been seduced by a succubus or incubus?" I asked.

He blushed. "Brother-sister pair when I was still in training. Was mid-coitus when I clued in. Good thing I had a knife in my boot. Tracked them down after they regenerated and got them. My first kills, actually."

"Where are you from?" Esme asked, bringing him a plate of steaming food.

Mordecai waved a ring with an amethyst over the plate and I sensed a poison-detection spell. Satisfied, he took a bite. "Born to a witch and demon hunter in London. Moved to California when I was 8. Got inducted into the cult ten years later. Just turned 34. No partner, I've lived for my work. I stay mobile."

We kept grilling him about his adventures and life. At 5, I timewalked Jake home and cooked for Charlie after vanishing the buckshot on the front porch. That would have been an awkward conversation. He blinked mid-bite. "Billy wants to throw a barbeque next month. Invite half the rez and everything to celebrate the end of the school year. Want to go?"

I considered. "Only if I can invite the Cullens."

Charlie grimaced. "... I'll tell Billy your terms."

"It's really Jake you should talk to. Technically, he's the Chief, not Billy."

"15 year old leader. God help the Quileute."

I took turns handing my anal virginity to my boys that night. Edward's icy diamond made me feel every millimeter and Jake's burning wood made me feel stuffed and full and feminine. I had an awkward trip to the toilet afterwards to leak out their cum, but I'd be doing it again in the morning if I had my way. My boys were both cross-eyed with post-coital bliss as I snuggled between them. I was so glad we didn't have to worry about condoms, we weren't doing vaginal and we were all immune to diseases.


	9. Chapter 9

Before I knew it, June was coming to an end, Prom came and went, and it was summer vacation. Emmett Jr. was born with as little fuss as his big sister. Marigold was fascinated by her baby brother. She'd taken to dressing like a boy and helping Alice and Rose decide his outfits. I predicted little EJ would be dressing up like a princess at the next birthday. Prom was wonderful. Alice sewed me, Angela, Rose, and herself original dresses exactly to our taste. Jake and Edward in tuxedoes were a lethal combination. We slow-danced to some song called _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_, which I immediately pegged for the weddings. We'd found 'our' song. There was no Mrs. Adams to ruin it. I even took a few sips of the punch spiked by Emmett with grain alcohol. I turned out to be a giggly drunk.

The Saturday after the last day of school, Charlie and I loaded the trunk with sausages and hot dog buns and made for First Beach. We parked in the lot and found a massive bonfire prepared with kindling and a couple tables and portable grills set up to the side.

Billy rolled his off-road treads over towards us. "Charlie! Bella! Good to see you. Happy summer."

"Good to see you, Billy. Now fetch me a Vitamin R and I'll start grilling for the hungry horde." Charlie was in his element.

Billy turned to face me. "The Cold Ones still coming?" He asked in Quileute.

"They come bearing gifts and freshly fed," I told him back. Charlie had swallowed me picking up the local dialect easily enough. I WAS a straight A student after all.

"Bells!" Jake jogged over to me in jean shorts. Sam and Jared shadowed him in the same positions they used when running as wolves. A couple women followed after them. Imprints, I guessed. Jake swept me up into his arms and gave me a generous dose of tongue. I giggled and hugged his broad rock-hard shoulders. If our dads weren't there I would have given Little Jake a squeeze. "Are you cooking?"

"When it comes to the grill, best to stick with Charlie. I undercook things. No need to give someone E. Coli." I turned to the women Sam and Jared were holding hands with. "Going to introduce me to the sisters-in-law?"

"Sure! This is Emily, Sam's im- I mean girlfriend. And this is Kim, Jared's date." Jake waved a hand at each girl. Emily could have won a beauty pageant on a bad hair day. Kim had a few glaring flaws, but her smile was warm and genuine. And I had the conceit that they were perfect partners for their respective mates. Imprints were cool like that.

"I'm Bella. I suppose I'm technically co-ruler of the tribe besides Jake. Promise not to exile either of you. So, you cuddle with your new pets yet?"

Emily blushed. "Sam is embarrassed about his dog. I haven't seen it except from a distance."

Kim giggled. "I have. The way his tongue hangs out is adorable."

"We should have an imprint sleepover sometime. I'll cook dinner, we'll paint our nails, trade sex tips. It'll be fun!"

Emily and Kate readily agreed, handing my cell phone info to both of them. At that moment, the Volvo and Rose's M3 parked. I grinned even wider. Jake let me go so we could both tackle Edward with open arms. His diamond hands clutched our asses, a move he wouldn't have even considered a month or two ago. We were such a bad influence, and I loved the results.

Alice came up to us carrying her smartphone and a couple Bluetooth speakers. "Enough PDA. Point me where the music is!"

Jake chuckled and waved a hand at our tree. "Set up wherever, free beach."

To my shock, Marigold and EJ were being unbuckled from kid seats in the back of the M3. Rosalie and Emmett swung them between their hands. "Meet our 'cousins', Marigold and EJ. They promised to behave or they won't get dessert."

"Yes, Mommy," Marigold and EJ said dutifully.

Carlisle and Esme walked over with hands around each other's waists. I hoped our triad was that strong when we were together over a century. If the sex had dried up, I was enchanting a doll or something.

The barbeque kicked off with a bang with Alice blaring _Party in the USA_. We teenagers danced and laughed and talked while the moms and dads set up a feast worthy of a Viking wedding. I noticed Charlie acting very friendly with a woman Embry informed me was his mom. Well, not the stepmom I expected but still good. I wished the Chief all the luck in the world.

When the food was served, the Cullens all made small plates and rearranged them whenever someone wasn't looking. Jake and the pack, meanwhile, each ate enough for five. Their metabolisms was such that by the time they built another hot dog or burger, the last one was already digested. I took my sausage with cole slaw, extra red cabbage and dressing. Jake was a chilli cheese man. I noticed Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter, staring at a smiling Sam and Emily with pained eyes.

"Man, it's going to be awkward when Leah joins the pack. She's going to have a direct line to thoughts about how much better Emily is than her," I mused after a bite of banana pudding.

Jake swallowed practically half a sausage in one bite. "Any guess when she'll shift?"

"With a coven of vamps and a Fae witch in eyesight of her? I'd sleep in wolf form in case she phases in the night."

Edward grabbed Alice's phone and set up a classical playlist of his favorites. _Turkish March_ began to tinkle through the air. "I'm sure she'll adjust. And she'll have you to find out who her imprint will be. Now, are you prepared for the war on the Solstice?"

I shrugged. "Shouldn't be too bad. I won't be leaving Maeve's side. I'm only in danger against another Sidhe in a fair fight, and she avoids them. But if the Summer Handmaiden takes the field, I'll be obliged to face her."

"Where's the battlefield?" Edward asked, and I got the sense he was asking for Jasper.

"In a demi-plane between the real world and the Nevernever. It resembles a field of clouds."

Jake whined. "You're sure the pack or coven can't be there to join you?"

"You'd sink through the floor to skydive to your deaths unless you declared yourselves. And that would open up a can of worms I'm not prepared to handle. The further you all can stay from the Courts, the better. Bad enough the twins have the Winter Lady as their faerie godmother."

We finished our dessert and slow-danced to _Clair de Lune_ and _Pachelbel's Canon_. Then Emmett got his hands on the phone and put on _Pom Pom _by Missy Elliot. From the way Rose yelled at him after shielding their son and daughter's ears, he'd lost his sex privileges for the night.

That night, we experimented with spitroasts, my poor bed would have been shaken apart by the thrusts if I hadn't reinforced it. I passed out in a state of pure contentment, cuddled by my lover boys.

On Thursday, I prepared for literal war. The charms on my shield bracelet had been spruced up and supercharged. I put on a sized coif and dress of actual chainmail over a Kevlar vest with ceramic inserts, all provided by Alice and her supernatural power to shop. Emmett tested my personal wards by leaping at me, and he'd been sent smoking into a tree fifty feet behind him. For weaponry, I had an athame that could cut a god it was so enchanted and a staff made from a tree I'd grown myself with nature magic. The runes grown into its surface made it a potent, versatile tool on the scale of the wands from Fairly OddParents.

I waited at the Cullen Mansion, actually trying to play a videogame to pass the time. Edward and Jake held hands, the vampire in the shifter's lap, both refusing to blink from looking at me. Marigold innocently asked why I was dressed like this and Grandma Esme explained I was taking a day trip somewhere not nice. Carlisle promised to bandage me up if I came back injured.

There was a surge in cold air and next thing there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find Maeve in a glittering dress made of metal strips that I had no doubt provided even more protection than my own gear. She had a rapier or epee belted at her waist and had a handgun with runes carved all over it in her hand. "Isabella. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Just take me already," I said, taking her free hand.

I blinked and I was standing in the middle of a massive plain with ground made from cumulus. I looked around. We were standing on one of two hills, surrounded by the Winter army. Trolls and Sylphs and Drows and creatures I couldn't even guess the name of sat and stood and scurried around us. The center of the hill held a stone table that was practically solidified Fae magic. Huddled around it were an old woman wearing a shawl, a tall white-haired woman that could only be Queen Mab in a robe and scepter, and a man wearing a black leather trenchcoat off the set of El Dorado.

I walked over and bowed. "Your Majesty. Mother Winter. It's an honor to share your presence."

Mab eyed me the way I would a particularly pretty bug. "Ah, Maeve's pet witch. I hope you don't embarrass Winter on the field today."

I gulped and tried not to flinch. Winter pounced on every weakness it saw. "I'll do my best." I turned to the man, who was actually remarkably tall, taller than Jake. "Dresden, right?"

"Swan," he nodded. "They didn't mention you were just a kid."

"I'm 17 and ¾," I told him flatly.

"My apprentice was that old when I took her on. Trust me, you should still be in a playpen."

I flared my magic. "You want to go, old man? Cause I could always use a warm-up."

His eyes widened when he felt my power flex. "Stars and stones, girl, did you do the Darkhollow ritual?"

"No, just taught by Hekate herself and left with the job description when she took time off."

He whistled. "Damn. Maybe you are the bigger witch between us."

"I just want to get through this reasonably intact. My boys are waiting back home." I left him to talk to Maeve, my charge for the day. "Any intel on if there's a Summer Handmaiden?"

Maeve snorted. "Fix's girlfriend, a bimbo named Lily. Your godchildren could kill her. Nothing to worry about."

"What about if Fix defends his woman? What weight class is he in?"

"He's not a total failure as a Knight, but he's no Mordred either. No problems for us as a pair. Though I'd keep an eye on his sword. Titania herself forged it."

8 hours later, I stumbled into the Cullen Mansion covered in blood so many different colors, it looked like I slaughtered a rainbow.

"Bella-bear!" Emmett shouted, drawing everyone's attention. I was just glad the threshold recognized me as welcome in the house. I shamelessly ripped off my armor leaving me in my underwear. I was still covered in blood and a dozen minor wounds. "Get me Carlisle, a shower, and my weight in protein. Not necessarily in that order."

Edward and Jake scooped me up between them. "Esme, start cooking," Edward ordered the woman technically younger than him. The boys took me up to Edward's massive shower and shucked their own clothes while I got the water to its hottest setting.

I groaned as the hot water eased the sore ache deep in my muscles. Jake soaped up his hands and massaged me all over while Edward licked each of my wounds clean. When he reached my pussy, Jake dipped three fingers in with sure familiarity. I moaned and leaned forward into Edward so Jake could go deeper. "More. Inside," I demanded in my exhaustion.

Edward lifted me up and confidently slid his manhood into my clean ass. I almost drooled feeling my favorite phallic popsicle in my naughty hole. I looked behind me to look at Jake with eyes of a bitch in heat. "Both of you. Now."

Jake was hardly going to complain, giving himself a couple pumps before lining up and forcing himself inside. I moaned like a two-bit whore and begged them to hold me tighter and move in me faster. They crushed themselves to my front and back like they were trying to touch hearts through my body. Edward took the passive stance of just staying balls-deep with Jake giving me smacking thrusts that sounded like slaps to my butt cheeks. We all tumbled over the edge 20 minutes later, and sort of sunk in a pile to the tiles.

"I needed that on so many levels. Thank you, studs," I said with a tired grin.

Edward held up a thumbs-up while Jake barked a laugh. "It was our pleasure, Bells. Never feel bad asking for triad time with us."

We dried off with heated towels and I slipped into a baseball Jersey and a pair of shorts that smelled like Edward. I came down to find that Esme had made a cheesy shrimp dip that I could happily drink like soup and a variety of dipping snacks. I dunked a piece of French bread in the goo and began to scarf it down. "I hope this is just an appetizer. I wasn't kidding about the meat. My metabolism is overclocked from all the magic I did today. I'm losing weight as we speak."

Carlisle nodded. "She's got a couple t-bones on the griddle. Bella, what happened up there?"

I paused, swallowing my last bite. "It was war. Fae war. Not sure what else there is to say."

Jasper nodded, knowing what I was talking about better than any of them. "Where's all the blood from?"

I snorted. "Ogres, centaurs, pixies, giant carnivorous butterflies, an attack unicorn. What _didn't_ bleed on me? Maeve was licking it all off her sword. My boss is a twisted freak."

Rosalie looked up from a napping Marigold and EJ. She'd endured her vampirization with remarkable stoicism, barely whimpering. In a clever workaround to the treaty's no biting rule, Carlisle had used a syringe filled with his venom. She was back to the diamond-skinned beauty I'd met in January. "Was there a contemporary on the field?"

I nodded. "Blonde half-Nymph weakling named Lily. I cast a pain spell like Jane uses and she lasted ten seconds before having a seizure. Then her boyfriend the Summer Knight tried to avenge her. I sent him to a nice shark pit around Cuba. Summer won, of course, it always wins today, but we made them pay for it." I shivered. "Remind me never to get between Mab and Titania. Those two could break the planet if they weren't perfectly balanced in power."

Carlisle nodded and began to apply medical tape and gauze to all my grazes and cuts. "At least you have a 6 month reprieve."

"You kidding? Today we were playing defense. It's going to be a bloodbath on the Winter Solstice. It's their idea of a family vacation." I used a carrot to scoop up the last of the cheese. On cue, Esme came over with a plate, fork, and steak knife. I attacked the dead cows with fervor. I swallowed down the glass of ginger ale that accompanied the meat. Esme happily got me refills and also fetched a whole cherry pie a la mode after I'd eaten two pounds of steak.

I sighed, feeling full. "Where's my dress? It's nearly curfew."

Alice handed it to me and I eased it on as gently as I could given my injuries. I kissed my boys, waved goodbye, and drove Shirly back to my place.

Charlie noticed my injuries despite watching hockey at the time. I must have inherited my sensitivity to blood from him. "Bells? What happened to you?"

I made up a typical teen story. "Edward, Jake and I went for a walk and got a little frisky. Turns out the forest floor is surprisingly sharp. Don't worry, Carlisle did first aid."

Charlie chugged his beer. "Forget I asked. Go to bed young lady."

"No problem. Night, Dad." I staggered up the stairs and stripped nude, crawling under Grandma's quilt. With a strain of my overworked Eldritch muscles, I opened the window to let my men in the room. They stripped and snuggled next to me and I dreamed without dreams.

My summer was the happiest in human memory, and that was a fact. I spent all day either on the rez with the pack or at the Mansion with my vampire family. I took the time to upgrade my house's wards and add protections to Jake's and Edward's houses. I wanted my creatures safe and sound at all times. I'd have made them shield bracelets if I thought they'd wear them. July started with Leah, who'd grown to over 6 feet, joining the pack. She was a massive bitch for a little while, constantly grumbling about the nudity aspect of pack life and having to always hear how much Sam loved Emily. I finally sat her down and gave her the bitchslap of reality. She was a shifter, boo freaking hoo. At least she still had free will and a soul. There were creatures on this Earth who would kill for just one of those things. She confessed her worries about menopause and the hurt she still felt from Sam telling her she wasn't wife material in their break-up. I assured her she'd go into heat once the time was right and have plenty of pups with her imprint. Leah was all smiles after that.

Lammas of that year, I took a field trip to Denali to the massive lodge the Denali coven lived in. I repeated the apoanthrosis for Carmen. Either she was made of stronger stuff than Rose or she was just in too much pain to scream, but the woman made no sound. I handed Eleazar the cock ring I'd made Emmett and reminded him how it worked. He nodded and went to scoop Carmen up to their bedroom to work on making their son. Tanya smiled, wearing an electrum collar and snuggling with a shirtless 7 foot man with muscles that made Jake and Emmett look skinny. Pyrovax, obviously. Kate had yet to return from New Orleans, but phone calls confirmed she'd met Garrett and worked her considerable seductive skills on him. Irina and Laurent seemed content to stay just a couple when I offered to change Irina for Mabon. Then I timewalked back to Forks.

Charlie indeed started dating Ms. Tiffany Call. I made them a couple candlelit dinners and was doubly glad Embry and I were frequently out of the house. I didn't expect to be a half-sister by my weddings, but maybe Charlie would propose at the reception.

In between sex and pack bonding time and dates, Jake applied for the GED. He ended up the youngest to pass in the history of La Push. I cooked a four-layer cake and a feast to celebrate. In an act of quasi-bestiality, I used my mouth on his canine cock. He came in buckets in his wolf form.

Senior year started with a bang. I started planning SAT tests and college applications. Edward refused to leave my side the whole day. At Lunch, Ben and Angela waved at us with joined hands. To my surprise, Jake was there too, wearing a shirt for once.

"Jake? What are you doing here? Are you even allowed without an escort?" I asked as I gave him a peck.

Jake chuckled. "Bitch, please. Who's got the guts to report me?" He waved a hand at his hulking, rippling form. He looked like the right flex could break the seams of his clothes.

"He has a point," Edward pointed out as he gave me his tray. Hekate's power was a constant effort to contain so I didn't vaporize those nearby. I practically had a six-pack and I didn't do a lick of exercise besides sex with my men.

Angela, who had grown out her layers over the summer, turned to me. "So, Bella, isn't your birthday in a couple weeks?"

I nodded as I tried the ham-and-cheese on croissant sandwich. "Yep. The big 18. But other than a 10-inch vibrator or a vacation to see my Mom, there's nothing I really want."

Rosalie grinned at me. "Well, now we know what to get you."

Emmett nodded. "First-class or private jet?"

I sighed. Damn rich vampires. "First-class. Private jet for three people is tacky."

English Lit was starting the year with Romeo and Juliet, which I could recite half-drunk I was sure, but I wasn't the one writing the essays so who cared. Gym was still final period. I had to focus not to tackle Edward after each 3-pointer basket. I was feeling randy after eating lunch with both of them.

We drove Shirly, which could now top 300 MPH and run headfirst into a train without a dent. I parked her in the driveway and let Edward and a dewolfed Jake in. I pulled down my pants and bent over the kitchen table. "Two cheeks, no waiting," I said sultrily.

Jake threw back his head and howled. Edward took the moment of distraction to plunge into my anal depths with his impressive erection. He plowed me like a corn field, pulling out when he finished creaming my insides so Jake could have his turn. His thrusts moved the table, and I loved how forceful he was. He bit my neck when he climaxed, and took the time to eat out the mixed creampie from my hole.

I pulled up my panties and golf-clapped. "Bravo, gentleman. Bravissimo. I can't wait for you to do it to my other hole. Solomon is going to be a real steer."

"Whereas Diana is going to be a virgin until she's 30. Or 300. Either or," Edward said, not even out of breath.

Jake opened the fridge like he owned the place and put a piece of chicken parmesan in his mouth. "So, what's the next big thing?"

"Evidently, flying to Jacksonville, Florida. I can finally introduce Mom to my boys. Hopefully get her blessing for a wedding. Laugh as you guys outperform Phil at baseball. Maybe visit Atlantis while on the East Coast."

Edward perked up. "Atlantis? It's real?"

"Fae city on the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. Lots of Nereids and Kelpies and water-loving Sidhe. As Handmaiden of Winter and attendants, we'd be given the red carpet treatment."

The next few weeks passed unremarkably apart from Marigold falling in love with afros and EJ discovering his first baseball glove and bat. The morning of my birthday, Charlie almost caught Jake and Edward in my bed because he surprised me early with a camera and photobook. I wouldn't get the image of a nude Jake and Edward jumping out my two-story window off my mind anytime soon.

At school, random passerby congratulated me on becoming legal. I nodded and leaned into Edward's side. At lunch, Jake surprised me with the gift of a handmade dreamcatcher. He'd done a good job, it would actually work to an extent. Angela handed me a rosary that was an heirloom from her grandmother and Ben promised to treat at the next double date. He'd gotten a job at Mike Newton's store as a stockboy.

We drove Shirly to SeaTac. Jake's age was almost an issue but Edward slipped a Ben Franklin to the man. We enjoyed caviar and hot stone massages in the First-class lounge. I thought it tasted like salty tapenade. And champagne was like unsweetened ginger ale.

We buckled in and endured the minor thrill of liftoff. "I don't know why you wasted your money. I could fly us faster than this tin can."

"It's your birthday love. You're not to lift a finger." Edward grinned his crooked grin which never failed to provoke an arrhythmia.

Jake stretched out, for once not cramped in a seat. "So, excited to see your mom?"

"Sure. I half-expect her to be pregnant. She never thinks about birth control and I know she and Phil are going at it like frisky dogs. Just hope she's okay with you two."

We enjoyed the in-flight movie and Edward handed Jake his meal. At Orlando, I figured we were close enough to timewalk. I'd already scryed Renee's house. I took my boys' hands, cast an unnoticeable ward around us, and timewalked to my mom's home.

I admired the threshold as I rang the doorbell. For a house lived in for barely 8 months, the domestic energy was strong. The door opened and I was pulled into my mother's embrace.

"Bella! I can't believe you're here!" Renee pulled back to look me over. "Can't believe I'm saying this but Forks agrees with you. You're beautiful."

I blushed. I hadn't even used my beauty routine today. "Thanks, Renee."

Renee turned her pale blues on my companions. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my… Jacob? Edward?"

Jake smiled and held out his hand. Renee shook it gingerly. "Nice to meet you, Bella's Mom."

Edward kissed Renee's hand. "Mrs. Dwyer. Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Such a gentleman. Well, I hope you guys packed swimsuits. The beach club is hosting a barbeque tonight. Surf and turf, clam chowder, crab legs. It's going to be great."

We entered and I opened my suitcase in the guest bedroom Renee led us to. She didn't blink at the fact we were sleeping together. Jake put on boardshorts while Edward put on a speedo that matched his hair. I put on a one piece that showed more skin than some bikinis. Renee met us in a tankini. She audibly wolf-whistled when she saw my men. I accepted the compliment for what it was. Phil came home, gave brotherly fist bumps to the boys, and changed into his own surf shorts. We walked down the beach to the section set aside for the club. Pink lemonade was the non-alcoholic drink of choice.

The three of us enjoyed playing in the waves. My boys were oddly more relaxed on vacation, scooping me up for random kisses and pinching me on the bum.

We returned to the tables for dinner time and I enjoyed fresh-caught seafood. Jake of course single-handedly outate the rest of the party and Edward claimed allergies to get out of the meal. Renee sent my boys to fetch dessert and talked to me once she thought they were out of earshot. "Bella, those boys are utterly besotted with you! I don't think I've ever seen three people more in love."

I smiled, acknowledging my ridiculous luck. "I'm crazy about them. I want them to make me a mom. I want to pull out my dentures to blow their Viagra-fueled boners one day. They're the two."

Renee nodded, unsurprised. "So when's the wedding? Or weddings, I guess." Well, that was easy.

"Jake and I are getting married July 31st at sunset on First Beach. Edward and I get hitched the next day at 4. I'll have two different dresses. And Jake and Edward will have a civil union at the reception. I know a tattoo artist who can give us all matching ink. That's all good enough for me."

Phil clicked his teeth. "So this is the future. Multiple marriages. Trippy."

I chuckled and gave him a brief lesson on polyamory. The boys returned bearing a whole salted caramel cake. We demolished it and waited half an hour before returning to the water. We got home around 10:00 and Edward and Jacob proved they weren't jet-lagged as they reamed me out real good. I was glad I remembered silence wards.

The next day we drove up to Disney World. We had a, pardon the cliche, magical time. I became hooked on Disney collectible pins and bought about ten lanyards worth. Jake loved all the different kinds of food while Edward enjoyed the rides with all the enthusiasm of a child. Renee was right there with him, Phil there to keep her in line.

We were in line for Thunder Mountain Mine Train (the wildest ride in the wilderness!) when my senses pinged for the couple in front of us. I looked them over and realized she was a Nephilim and he was a wizard of mid-high level.

I tapped their shoulders and grinned at them. "I am on errantry and I greet you. Fancy meeting other weirdoes at the House of Mouse."

Their eyes widened. She was a tall, leggy blonde with a rack I hardly believed was real but was pretty sure was all natural. He had Mediterranean coloring and hazel eyes. "I am on errantry and I greet you," he greeted. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

"Bella Swan, Handmaiden of Winter, Avatar of Hekate. These are my mates, Edward Cullen and Jacob Black. We're engaged to be engaged."

The woman grinned hesitantly. "I'm Samantha. I know, I know, my parents had terrible humor."

Jake gave a sniff. "Bells? I think he's magic like you, but what's she?"

"Nephilim, sometimes called a djinn. The earthbound child of an Angel and human. The current MSSD Pope is the son of Michael and the last Pope." I moved forward in the line and went for the first row line. Renee was resting her feet out front anyway.

Sam and Tony turned out to be from Long Island. They'd met at a Fae ball in Manhattan and been together ever since. Like us, they'd yet to tie the knot but already knew the names of their children. We exchanged information and then hung out for the rest of the day. We stuck around for the fireworks show and then drove home tired but happy. The three of us were catching the red-eye, so we passed out as soon as we hit the bed.

We flew back home and life fell into a comfortable routine. I aced school, we had Trio Time in the afternoons, I hung out with Charlie, and we all fell asleep to Edward humming the Lullaby. Charlie asked Ms. Call and Embry to move in, which I thought was a bit premature but I knew what it was like to be freshly in love. Embry, already phased (which led to me scrying his father's identity to solve the wolf gene mystery. For the record, Sam's dad was a cheat), claimed to be fine on the couch. And I knew he knew exactly what Edward did to Jacob on that couch not 6 hours earlier. I was glad the silence wards in my room went both ways. I didn't need to hear Charlie Jr. being conceived. I offered Embry earplugs and he eagerly took them. His mom was a screamer, I gathered.

The next real time we had reason to visit La Push was Thanksgiving Day. I'd worried that the tribe didn't celebrate it, but Jacob refuted me with "Free food, booze, and football? Sign us up!" Paul alone had an issue with the Cullens' presence. He was the hottest tempered of the pack and the newest, to the point Jake had to use the Alpha edict to keep him in line. I had the misfortune of telling Jake that he was Rachel's mate which made Paul Jake's future brother-in-law.

We arrived with half a full Thanksgiving feast in Shirly's trunk. Esme was bringing the other half. The turkey, already brined, was rubbed with a good pound of butter and spice rub before going in the oven. 325° F for 20 min for every pound, which meant we had 5 hours to wait. Billy eyed me as I made a cranberry Brie appetizer and ziti, vegetables, scratchmade rolls, stuffing, ham, and soup. Seriously, I could open my own restaurant. I'd call it Gramarye.

"So, how come you haven't asked me to give you back your legs yet?" I asked as I tossed the salad with my homemade vinaigrette.

Billy blinked and gulped. "I didn't realize it was possible."

"Please. Cleaning Harry's heart was harder. The spinal cord _wants_ to be whole. Give me a week and I'll have a potion that will have you running marathons."

Billy grinned. "You know what? I think I'm coming around about this trio thing you dragged Jake into."

I smiled in victory. "Good to hear."

The pack and their imprints were all invited. 6 shifters (Jake, Sam, Jared, Leah, Embry, and Paul) and 9 humans (me, Billy, Charlie and Tiffany, Harry and Sue, Emily, Kim, and young Seth) ate a lot of food. There was barely enough left over to make one sandwich. Emily and Kim came to me asking for tips on cooking for a hungry wolf. Harry dutifully only had one portion of turkey and ate his greens to his wife's approval. Seth seemed to have a crush on our trio equally, which we found adorable. I could handle a puppy to go with my big bad wolf.

Marigold and EJ continued to develop at a pace only possible with vampire DNA in their veins. They started visiting alongside Jake at lunch, the family trusting their ability to take care of themselves running through the woods. They were occasionally escorted by Grandma Esme, who offered home-cooked lunches better than the mass-produced processed junk.

In the blink of an eye, it was Christmas. I preferred not to think about the Winter Solstice, and that's all I'll say on the subject. I worked long and hard on my boys' Christmas presents. We had the gift-giving at the Mansion. Marigold and EJ, now looking 6 and 4 respectively, were all excited for Santa to come down the chimney tonight. I made a note to stick around and talk with the Winter King. Best to have allies in the Court. The pack enjoyed the buffet Esme had laid out and exchanged simple gifts under $20 or made by hand. The Cullens gave big, extravagant gestures, but what did you expect from a family where the patriarch gave an island as an anniversary gift?

I gave the godchildren a blanket enchanted to promote good dreams, got books for everyone else, and then it was time for my men. I summoned a crate into the space next to Edward's piano. "The crate is kind of a gift too. It's bigger on the inside than the outside. Now open it."

Edward pried open the top and pulled out a baby grand piano clear as glass. "Play my Lullaby," I commanded. Edward sat down and began to play. Each note created a different streak of light that rippled throughout the piano. The result was as much a treat for the eyes as the ears.

"Cool!" Jake exclaimed. "What's my present?" He was hopping in place on the floor.

I grinned and pulled a collar from thin air. It was studded black leather with a metal disk hanging from it. On one side it said 'Jake' and on the other 'If lost, please return to Bella Swan'. I snapped it closed around his willingly offered throat and felt the charm take effect.

Jake blinked. "Bells? The wolf feels… different."

"Because he's no longer alone. You can shift into any animal you want so long as you're wearing this collar. Anything from a mouse to a dragon to a velociraptor."

Quil, who'd phased a week earlier (and did indeed get along with Emmett like his long-lost twin), whistled through his teeth. "Hot damn! Why can't I have the magical girlfriend?"

Jake shrugged. "Just lucky I guess. Don't forget the vampiric boyfriend."

"Dude, we know things about butt sex and vampire cum we never wanted to know. Don't remind us," Embry said with no real heat.

EJ tilted his head. "What's sex?" He asked innocent as a lamb.

Emmett did a spit-take of the blood punch I'd made and turned to his son. "It's… it's a grown-up thing that I'll tell you two about when you turn teenagers."

"Oh. Okay." With that, he returned to his trains.

"Emmett just saved your life, Embry Call," Rose hissed in all seriousness.

We kept the talk PG after that. A week later, we all regathered to celebrate the New Year. Jake, Edward and I did a three-way kiss when the ball dropped. And my boys surprised me by proposing two seconds into the new solar cycle. Edward gave a minute-long speech about true love and soulmates and how I was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Jake just grinned nervously and said "Marry me, babe?" I couldn't say yes fast enough or too many times. Edward gave me an oval ring studded with half-karat diamonds I put on my left ring finger. Jacob got me a 2-karat ring that his great-great-great-grandpa had supposedly spent his life savings on for his imprint I slid on my right ring finger.

Charlie took the news surprisingly well. Turns out my fiances had asked him for permission the day before. He gave me a hug, reminded me I'd always be his little girl, and then sent me off to bed. We took turns with each of my boys sandwiched between me and the other, my birthday dildo lodged deep in my pussy so I felt stuffed in both my holes. Jake and Edward were insatiable, determined to claim me as their future wife, the mother of their children. We made love until morning light.

I made breakfast for Charlie, Tiffany, Embry, and myself, glad it was still winter break. Tiffany gushed over my rings, which I admitted were dazzling. I gave Embry a lift back to La Push and we spent the day hanging at Sam's house since it was the biggest of the pack's homes. We talked and ate and fooled around until it was time for the bonfire ringing in the New Year. Charlie hugged Billy, who had rediscovered his legs in the weeks since Thanksgiving. The Cullens were invited by edict of Chief Jacob. The kids were left asleep at home due to how much they'd grown but otherwise the Cullen coven was the life of the party. Emmett brought out a massive deluxe box of fireworks and we all enjoyed the recreational gunpowder.

Then I felt a presence that made Mother Winter look small touch my mind. I gulped but allowed the telepathic call to come through.

I blinked and I was faced with an Archangel. He had shoulder-length blonde hair and wore nothing but a white wrap around his hips that revealed a body of golden skin and muscles perfectly proportioned down to the nanometer. Two white wings were tucked behind his back, and a golden circlet rested on his brow. He was smiling gently at me. "Mrs. Swan. Delighted to meet you."

I bowed. "Oh Elohim, I am blessed to have met you."

He chuckled in a voice of golden windchimes. "The pagan goddess taught you well. Relax. If we were meeting in an official capacity, you'd already be dead."

I tried not to flinch. "Which one are you, again?"

"Uriel, my Lord's wetman."

I was talking to God's favorite hitman. Fuck me upside-down. "Why are we here?"

Uriel sighed. "My daughter has gotten herself in a spot of trouble. Michael sent her on a suicide mission and now she's being held prisoner by a warlock of considerable power and influence. One of Lillith's spawn. My Lord has forbidden me from intervening personally. But he did not say anything about… outsourcing."

I sighed but nodded. Refusing wasn't really an option. The being before me was older than time and could unmake the Universe with a snap. I'd be lucky to make him twitch if I put up any resistance. "Where is she, what's her Name, and how many underlings does this warlock have?"

"Seattle, Josie Schertzer, and about two dozen well-trained acolytes. You might want your families' help for this operation."

I nodded. "Very well. I'll get right on it."

"I urge you to act with all due haste. Who knows how much time she has left?" With that, I woke up back on First Beach.

"Red alert. I repeat, red alert. Family/pack meeting, immediately." I looked for Charlie and walked over to him. "Dad, I'm going to sleep over with Alice. Don't worry, Edward won't be joining me. Love you, happy New Year."

Before he could sputter past his inebriation to protest, I was running into Shirly's cabin and turning the key. Edward and Jake slid in next to me even as I revved the engine. I drove like hellhounds were chasing us back to the Mansion. The M3 and Volvo followed close behind us. I pulled into the garage and made for the living room. The Cullens and Quileutes were already there, looking at me with confused concern.

I clapped my hands to draw their attention. "Alright. In a nutshell, his Eminence the Archangel Uriel has tasked me with saving his daughter. The mission is time-sensitive, her captor could sacrifice her any minute. We need to get to Seattle yesterday. We're taking the time to scry her location and then we're on the move. Any questions?"

"Do we have to kill any humans?" Leah asked upfront.

"Only warlocks, soulless criminals and I mean that literally. Don't hesitate to end their lives, they won't show you an ounce of mercy. I'll spell you all to be invisible, could give us the edge we need. These guys are magic users, people. They can literally feed you your intestines or turn the air you breathe into mustard gas."

"Why didn't I see this coming?" Alice asked disturbed.

"The warlock probably has warded his headquarters against detection. Normies might not even know it's there. As for Uriel, the guy predates the Big Bang and the start of Time itself. You couldn't see him unless he wanted you to."

Carlisle had a heavy expression. "How many are between us and her?"

"25 counting the big bad boss, not counting any pets they've summoned. Now please, let me concentrate." Closing my eyes and focusing on spiritwalking, I invoked "Josie Schertzer, Josie Schertzer, Josie Schertzer."

I opened my eyes in a cramped basement. A water boiler and a series of pipes took up the majority of the space. On a filthy blanket in the corner, chained to a rack on the wall, was a woman young enough to be my big sister. She had hair black as night and piercing grey eyes with flecks of gold near the pupil. She was naked, and based on the blood leaking from her genitals either menstruating or recovering from a sexual assault. She hung exhausted and hopeless.

I snuck to her side, my eyes and ears alive for any Astral wards or sentries that would raise an alarm. "Josie! Josie! Can you hear me?"

She froze. "There's a camera. I hope you're invisible or we're both fucked."

"I am. Your dad sent me to rescue you. I'm just scouting right now. What can you tell me about the location, the layout, the guards, anything."

"We're by the sound, a converted warehouse I think. They patrol the building AND the Nevernever. Belial keeps a cadre of a half-dozen favorites as a bodyguard. He's most distracted each night at midnight when he summons his mom for a quick fuck. He tortures me all day, and he's escalating. I won't last the week at this rate. My gear is stored in a locker in the barracks. Get it to me and I won't be dead weight."

I believed her. This woman was a warrior and a survivor. "Got it. We'll be here within the hour. My team is made up of vampires and wolf shifters. Don't ice any of them. I swear, Belial will be dead by morning."

"I'll hold you to that," Josie said to the ground with a feral grin.

I woke up back with my in-laws. "She's alive. She's by the water in a warehouse. I'll be able to tell when we get close by sensing the wards and demonic energy. Let's try to keep this a stealth operation. These guys live for violence, don't give them the chance to practice their talents."

I kissed each of them on the brow, cloaking them from the five senses. The 15 of us made for Seattle, I leading us from the air while my wolves and vampires trailed behind me. When we got to Seattle, Belial's lair might as well have been lit by spotlights. The evil reeking off the building was like fire and brimstone against my senses. How had I not sensed this the last time I came to the city? How recent was Belial's operation?

We paused around the street corner nearest the warehouse. I sensed no less than 4 demons disguised as gargoyles acting as wardens. I patiently traced the Astral power lines fueling their protoplasmic bodies to a single warlock. With a word of death in Koine, I gave him a stroke at multiple points in his brain. He collapsed in a literal dead faint to the ground.

"The doors," I whispered, timewalking the intervening distance between me and the giant sliding doors. I broke the deadbolt with a quick flex and turned to check my backup was still with me. They were, all looking at me with determined, resolved eyes. "3… 2… 1," I counted, before throwing the doors wide open.

I summoned a bow of gleaming silver and began to unleash bolts of witchfire at every warlock and demon in the warehouse. Those that didn't go up in ashes were torn to shreds by either my vampire family or shifter family. In the space of a minute, the place was a crematorium and graveyard. I vanished the bow and looked everyone over. "Any injuries?" I asked, no nonsense.

"This octopus thing's blood is eating through my skin," Jasper moaned as he clutched his upper thigh and hip.

I pulled out a flask of holy water I always kept in my personal pocket dimension and poured it on the neon-green blood eating into his snow-white flesh. There was a hiss of steam like the liquid was screaming in pain, but the acidic effect ended. I waved a hand and repaired his skin and his clothes for good measure. I turned to count the piles of ashes and dead bodies. "16… 17… 18. Not counting the demons, that means there's still 10 warlocks alive. I'll clear out the Nevernever, you guys survey the building. If you find Josie, free her after telling her Uriel sent you. Believe me, even naked and injured she's lethal. If you find Belial, fucking wait for me to find you. Killing you is the least he could do."

That said, I reached into the veil separating our world from the next and tore open a hole.

I stepped through the portal of rainbow light to find myself in a dark, dungeon-like space. Hardly surprising. That warehouse was a den of evil and suffering, of course it had a dark reflection in the abstract.

I flew with speed and slayed the three patrolling warlocks as fast as I could. I exited the Nevernever and found myself back where I'd started. I went over to the lockers by the corner filled with bunkbeds and found a silk kimono harder than titanium, a katana I was pretty sure had been forged by a Japanese god, and Roman sandals that enabled superspeed. Josie's gear, I presumed. I grabbed the lot and went looking for the basement.

I found Alice taking the shirt off her back to clothe a trembling Josie. Even in an unbuttoned blouse and pink lace panties, the woman stood proud and unbroken. I think I may have found Diana's mentor in demon hunting.

"Bella Swan. Here's your gear." I handed over the magical artifacts.

Josie silently slid on the kimono and sandals before doing a quick kata with the katana. She nodded. "I don't care which of us kills Belial. Just promise me that you'll make it hurt." She had a grin more bloodthirsty than all the Cullens combined.

As I nodded my agreement, I heard Jake over the pack mind. "Bella? There's a bank vault down here that reeks of magic."

I telepathically acknowledged him. "Everyone! Downstairs! Fair warning, we're going to walk in on a demonic sex ritual, so expect to either want to puke or fuck the next warm body once you see what's going on." I led Josie and Alice through the warehouse to the stairs downstairs and found the hallway clogged with shifters in human form and vampires. Jake and Edward were waiting for me beside the massive door set in the wall.

I whistled against my will when I saw the intricacy of the magic reinforcing the door. "Hades. This is the nuclear bunker of wards. We could be here a while."

Josie rolled her eyes. Then she slashed the hinges holding the door closed. With a heave she threw the half-ton hunk of metal down the hallway.

We all stared at her. "Well… that's one way around a ward. Just move the door." I shook my head and moved into the warlock Belial's most secure room.

What I saw nearly made me sick.

Six warlocks were engaged in violent, carnal sexual intercourse with demons, some of which didn't even bother taking a humanoid form. In the center of the orgy, inside a Star of David lit at the corners by black candles, was a couple engaged in what was clearly lovemaking, and just as clearly incest. Belial had platinum blonde hair, muscles so grotesque he had to have beefed them up with magic, and a cock and balls that made Jake's wolf genitalia seem tiny. He must have used a ritual to engorge them. No wonder Josie was bleeding. The demoness he was so tenderly fucking didn't seem to mind. Her body was enough to make every pin-up girl in history commit suicide for being too ugly. Her own hair, the exact same shade as her son's, grazed her ass as she was held up and plowed by Belial.

Moving past my disgust, I saw an opportunity. They wouldn't notice a cannon going off. This was a priceless chance to slay one of the most powerful of Hell's lieutenants.

I conjured a rope made from the mane of a virgin unicorn. I began to tie it into knots as I started to chant. "By knot of one, the spell's begun. By knot of two, the spell's renewed. By knot of three, the spell is free. By knot of four, I open the door. By knot of five, the spell's alive. By knot of six, the spell sticks. By knot of seven, the spell is given. By knot of eight, I mess with fate. By knot of nine, the spell is mine. By knot of ten, I begin again." Having tied the rope into a knotted circle, I sent it flying at Lillith.

The rope touched Lillith's skin and there was a flash of light and screech of sound. And then there was nothing but a pile of fine white ash.

Belial blinked and then started sobbing like a baby. "Mommy! No!" Then he noticed me standing at the entrance. "KILL THEM! NOW!" He roared at his underlings.

I stood strong and unrelenting. "Take them down," I ordered my troops.

In a rush of fur and crystal, the warlocks and demons were all dead. Belial was decapitated by Josie, who seemed quite satisfied at the act. I wearily turned and led my family and charge out of the warehouse. We were met by a familiar face.

I blinked. "Bishop Mordecai. Congratulations on your ascension. Fancy meeting you here."

"Bella Swan. Looks like you made me and my boys obsolete." The MSSD sheathed his sword. Behind him, a good dozen demon hunters watched us with leery eyes. "Three months of planning for this raid, and you just bust down the front door and handle it within an hour. Ever think of a career in demon slaying?"

"I'm leaving that to my daughter," I told him upfront. "Besides, this wasn't my idea. Uriel himself basically ordered me to save Josie. Since I didn't want to be burned to atoms in soulfire, I complied."

Mordecai eyed Josie up and down appraisingly. "Huh. So you were the third party my scouts reported."

"You mean those two idiots in disguise as Navy sailors? I thought they got drunk and thought it was Halloween," Josie scoffed.

"Arrogance, thy name is Nephilim. Who's the one who got her ass captured?"

"A minor lapse in judgement. At least it only took me a week to recon this place. AND I managed to take down half Belial's forces before the bastard got in a cheap shot."

"Whatever you say, dollface. Too bad we missed a chance to take down… to take down…" Mordecai's eyes widened. He turned back to me. "You Unnamed the Temptress?"

"I Unraveled her," I corrected. "Unmade her on both the corporal and the Astral plane. Even the thought of her has been erased from existence. I got the idea from Mother Winter."

Mordecai shook his head. "Damn, woman. The Pope himself might shake your hand. It's not every day an archdemon is removed from the Grimoire."

"When I do a job, I do it right." I sighed, exhausted after a long day. "I'm falling asleep standing up here. I'm leaving Josie with you." I gathered my family close, making sure they all had physical contact with me or someone who was touching me. Jake and Edward had me wrapped in their arms. I timewalked us all back to the Mansion.

Those of us who needed sleep claimed the various beds, tired as all get out after the exertion of the raid. Edward watched over me and Jake wrapped around each other, keeping a constant hum of the Lullaby.


	10. Chapter 10

School resumed. My engagement to two men generated the level of buzz I'd come to expect from the Forks High grapevine. I sent out my applications and thought no more of them afterwards. This was all theater; I was getting a deferment until the twins were at least weaned. Edward seemed inordinately pleased with the idea of me pursuing a higher education, and he pressured Jake to make deadlines on his own applications.

Jake's birthday was a jovial affair. I enchanted the Rabbit to be equal if not superior to Edward's Vanquish. Edward, in a case of low budget but high sentiment, got Jake a couple old motorbikes to restore with Edward financing the repairs.

Tiffany started having morning sickness. I gave her and my dumbstruck dad a hug and prepared myself for impending big sisterhood. Embry already had a half-brother in Sam and an unofficial stepsister in me, but seemed eager for the new addition to the family.

Alice started going nuts with the wedding plans. Apparently even billions of dollars and a lack of need to sleep didn't translate into the perfect wedding without copious amounts of micromanagement. Edward didn't care so long as I walked down the aisle to him, and my only requirements were that the dress be white, I be barefoot, and our song be played during the processional. Other than that, Alice could invite Donald Trump or serve jellied eel for all I cared.

The pack continued to grow as winter transitioned to spring. Seth finally phased, and proved to be just as adorable as a giant wolf as he was in human form. His hero worship of Jake reached the level where he actually started to fantasize about joining us. Unfortunately for him, Jake only shared with Edward. Luckily, Seth quickly imprinted on a nice girl named Grace from Olympia when he went shopping for car parts for Jake. He got lots of exercise running the miles to her door every day.

Speaking of imprinting, and proving that May-December romances got more complicated when one party was immortal, Quil had imprinted on Emily's 2 year old cousin, Claire. It wasn't a sexual attraction so much as a spiritual one, and Quil quickly became the best babysitter in the state of Washington. The pack gave him grief for it, but half of them knew exactly how Quil felt for the girl who would grow up to be his wife.

Mordecai and Josie, in a bizarre twist, ended up getting married after two weeks. The way they told it, the instant they locked swords they knew they were meant for each other. And supposedly the sex was phenomenal. We were all invited to the Las Vegas elopement, and I enjoyed the dazzle and spectacle of the vibrant city and wished the two demon hunters a long and happy life together. They decided to go on a honeymoon to Chechnya hunting demonic terrorists. Some people.

In other news regarding supernatural couples, Samantha and Tony sent us a postcard from Niagara Falls announcing their own nuptials. It seemed everyone was trying the knot. I made them a set of spider-silk underwear that promoted fertility and virility as a wedding gift. I hoped they made good use of them. We could always use more good people and powerful witches and wizards in the world.

Marigold had her first birthday in April, with EJ just a few weeks behind her. Rosalie and Emmett were beyond proud of their children, and bragged to anyone that stopped to listen about their many accomplishments and talents. I got Marigold a mirror that would talk back and give fashion advice, and played with EJ when he started to feel ignored with all the attention focused on his sister. My godchildren both adored me, a fact I was unspeakably proud of.

I found a nice little workaround to our triad's no-vaginal rule. I would spiritwalk and then force myself corporeal. Then I'd led Jake or Edward into my weeping slit and ride them like broncos. Since it wasn't my real body, my hymen remained intact and I stayed technically a virgin. We got creative with it, to the point Edward would plow my real body's ass while Jake plundered my Astral pussy. I almost shook the house apart in an earthquake.

The MSSD Pope, a man named Michael Carpenter, paid us a surprise visit. He said that in reward for slaying Lillith permanently, he deemed me worthy of being knighted by Excalibur itself. I'd knelt, been tapped with the holy blade on both shoulders, and risen as Dame Swan of the Round Table of Camelot. An empty title in the modern age, but one that would have the MSSD licking my boots if we ever had future interactions. And the spark of holy magic that had been bestowed upon me would only serve to make me that much more powerful. Not that I needed any more power, but can you really have too much of a good thing?

We were hanging out on a May weekend in the Mansion when Alice froze as she was walking up the stairs. She actually fainted to the ground, which proved something was very wrong. Vampires don't lose their balance.

I was at her side instantly, worried as hell for my sister-in-law. "Alice! What is it?"

Alice shuddered. "A… a crossroads is coming. Aro is coming to visit Carlisle. And depending how it goes, we all could die."

We all looked at each other in alarm. Rose ushered Marigold and EJ out the door and back to the cottage where they couldn't hear the grown ups talk. Jasper helped his mate back up and over to the couch. "Darling, are you sure?"

She nodded. "He just made the decision today. He'll fly here with Sulpicia, the twins, Dimitri and Felix, and…someone else. I can't see her, so she's either a witch or something from the Nevernever." She pulled at her short hair. "It's all so indistinct! So much is going to depend on split-second decisions at the last moment!"

Carlisle looked deeply troubled. "Why would Aro's arrival mean our destruction? It doesn't make sense."

I turned to face my father-in-law. "Carlisle, just for once stop thinking like a saint and start thinking like a politician. When Aro last saw you, you were a lone maniac insisting on fighting your natural urges. Now you're the leader of the largest, most talented coven in the world after the Volturi. He thinks you're competition!"

Silence followed the wake of my statement. Jasper was nodding. "It makes sense. If you're not a servant or a superior, you're an enemy. That's how megalomaniacs think. Plus I can think of at least three major infractions of the law we're guilty of."

"Whatever do you mean, Jasper?" Esme asked, huddled into Carlisle's side.

"One, Bella. She's technically human. We should have killed or turned her by Volturi law. Two, the pack. Caius hates the Children of the Moon. And he wouldn't listen to an explanation about how the Quileute are not the same. Three, the children. If you don't stop to listen to the fantastic tale of hybrids, the only assumption is that they're immortal children. Any one of those is the only excuse Aro needs to bring the wrath of the guard down on us."

Jake was growling. "So we fight. We're stronger, smarter, have more numbers. Let's show these Volturi not to mess with the Olympic Peninsula!"

"Hells to the yeah," Emmett hooted.

Alice shook her head. "We destroy them, the vampire world dissolves into anarchy. Vampires will be exposed to the world. Nukes will be launched to take on all the newborn armies. It'd be the end of life as we know it. We can't fight."

"Then what are we supposed to do Alice?" Edward demanded.

"If I knew, I'd tell you!" She shouted back.

Rosalie returned from hiding her son and daughter away. "We could run. Bella could block Dimitri's talent. We could go anywhere, even a Fae city."

I shook my head. "That won't work either. The Conclave would side with Aro if he declares us criminals. They have the authority to banish us from every city on Earth. But… there might be a third option." I turned to Alice. "How long until he gets here?"

"We have 48 hours, give or take." Her topaz eyes were wide with fear and uncertainty.

I sighed, cricked my neck, and cracked my knuckles. I snapped and my staff appeared in my hand. "Cutting it close, but I'll do what I can."

"What are you doing, Bella-bear?" Emmett asked in concern.

"I'm arranging a family reunion. Now someone go to a graveyard and get me some dirt."

The next two days were the tensest I'd ever been. Static electricity clung to me like a cloud, the result of restless magic. Edward had taken to uprooting trees to let loose his nervous energy. Jake practiced doggy-paddling in the Pacific.

My rushed resurrection was a success, and I explained the situation to the revenant. She agreed that my plan was the only chance to save both my family and the world. With her willing consent, I timewalked her where she needed to be.

At precisely noon on May 13th, there was a knock on the Cullen's front door. We all stared at the portal with apprehension, stopping what we were doing to arrange ourselves around the living room. Carlisle walked over and opened the door. "Aro! What an unexpected surprise!"

I eyed the leader of the vampire world as he invited himself in. I kept the wards from vaporizing him with a supreme act of will. He was turned around age 30, and had the crackly paper look of a vampire who'd calcified from lack of movement. Beside him was a woman who could have been type-cast as Aphrodite or the most beautiful woman in the world. She was a bit older than Rosalie, and somewhere between my sister and my niece in terms of sheer loveliness. Behind them, in pairs of two, were a set of twins I'd almost believe were identical if I didn't know better, a hulking brute like the Mountain from Game of Thrones, and a lean man with Slavic features. They all wore black cloaks with the seal of the Volturi as clasps.

"Carlisle, my dear friend!" Aro took Carlisle's hand with a royal disregard for permission. "Ah! Magnifico! The centuries have been kind to you, Carlisle. Such a… unique family. And what's this? Witches? Shape-shifters? And hybrid children? I can see it all for myself and I still don't believe it!"

"Bullshit!" I called out. "Renata Volturi!" I Named the invisible woman who'd snuck in with her father. She appeared and was dragged to lie at my feet. I rested my feet on her neck, where with a single twitch I could end her life. "If you know nothing of witches and hybrids, explain your daughter here."

The Volturi vampires all froze. "Isabella…" Aro said in a sickly sweet tone you reserved for naughty children. "I would very much appreciate you letting Renata go."

I grinned extra wide to show all my teeth. "What makes you think I give a flying fuck in space what you want, _kinslayer_?"

His face split into true fear. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You can say that to my face. But can you say it to hers?" I waved a hand and the Astral form of Didyme Volturi appeared.

Aro's eyes went so wide you could see the veins of venom at the edges. "Impossible," he said like he'd just been confronted with his worst nightmare.

Didyme smiled with no warmth. "_Chaire_, Brother. It's been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were ripping off my head."

Aro gulped. His wife was looking at him like she'd never seen him before. His underlings looked at him with confusion, but loyalty. Renata was whimpering beneath my toes. "Sister, the witch has confused you. You know I love you. What kind of man could kill his own sister?" Aro said like a snake.

"The kind of man obsessed with power. The kind of man terrified of losing his throne. The kind of man who cares more about keeping one of his precious pawns than his family's lives!" Didyme screamed accusingly. She stalked forward with each sentence until she was right in Aro's face. "Look me in the eye, brother dearest, and admit it. Admit you killed me. Say it, before me and all the gods!"

I cast a truth spell as subtly as I could.

"I killed you," he said flatly. "But you left me no choice. You were going to take Marcus from me. His power is necessary to maintain the balance. Besides, you were useless as a vampire. Only feeding on the sick and elderly. And your gift! What use does an army have for making people happy? I killed you, Didyme, and I have never once regretted it."

Didyme didn't look hurt, merely resigned. "If I were there, I'd slap you like I did when we were young."

"Allow me," Sulpicia said before backhanding her mate so hard she left cracks in his cheek. "You utter bastardo! Vai a farti fotere! You told us the Romanians killed her! You said you would never touch that puttana again! How can you lie to me all these years?"

Aro was still affected by my spell. "A better question, dear wife, is how could I not deceive you? I never loved you for your brain, Sulpicia. You were a reliable fuck and a decent bodyguard. Nothing more. You're a sleeve for my cock, not my queen."

Sulpicia let out a howl of agonized fury and lunged for Aro's throat. A mixture of Felix's quick blocking and Jane's sadistic telepathy stopped her from decapitating him right then and there.

"Let Mommy and Daddy settle their differences," I told them. Then I sent Felix to hang in mid-air and Jane to get a dose of her own medicine. Sulpicia hopped back to her feet and, in a display that proved vampire females were hardly weak, broke off both of Aro's hands.

The man fell to his knees, face contorted with pain. Didyme looked down on him with pity. "It would be so easy to hate you. But what's the point? Your life is over anyway."

"What… do you mean?" Aro demanded.

I snapped. And the Astral projections of Caius, Marcus, and the rest of the Volturi guard appeared in silent judgement. Aro whipped his head around in panic.

"You killed my mate, the love of my existence, the source of all my happiness." Marcus looked like the heat of his glare could set Aro ablaze all the way from Volterra. "I MADE you, child. And this is how you repay me?"

"Brother… this is all a misunderstanding," Aro tried to say.

"I think we all understand perfectly," Caius said with a sneer. "The Child that almost killed Athenodora, you sent it didn't you? You had me wipe out an entire species just to keep me from going off on my own."

"As if you didn't enjoy it," Aro said with eyes that said he dearly wished his tongue would stop betraying him.

I stood up. "The Conclave is clear. The Volturi must rule the vampire world. But nowhere does it say that YOU must rule that world. Marcus, Caius, members of the Volturi coven. How do you judge Aro?"

"Guilty," Marcus and Caius said in unison.

"Guilty," Didyme said simply.

"Guilty," Sulpicia said with broken heart but unbroken pride.

"May the gods have mercy on your soul," I told him before sending him up in witchfire. It was quick, and more than he deserved. I turned to Sulpicia. "What do you want done with them?" I indicated Aro's guard, all of whom were frozen in shock at their leader's passing.

"They're too valuable to destroy. But you can do what you want with the witch," Sulpicia said flatly. "This visit did not go as expected. But I'm grateful it happened."

Carlisle nodded. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need, of course. We only ask that you not hunt anywhere within a ten mile radius."

Sulpicia shook her head. "No, we must return with all due haste. Aro's death must be reported to the Conclave. And we must present a united front when we do. Come," she told the guard, snapping her fingers. Snapping out of their daze, the vampires followed their queen out the door, no doubt to run back to Seattle and get on their private jet.

We all let out a collective sigh of relief. "Alice? We out of the danger zone?" I asked.

"Yes. Our family and the vampire world are both safe. Brilliant idea, bringing Didyme back. The Volturi will actually become even more effective and beloved thanks to her gift. Aro seriously underestimated the effect she has on morale. They won't even need Chelsea to keep them loyal, people will flock to the guard to feel her touch." Alice grinned, and then turned to regard Renata. "So, she going up in ash like her dad?"

"Ask me after I scry her to see if she's anyone's mate," I said before doing just that. The knowledge flooded my mind. "Damn. Embry."

I flipped her up to stand on her own two feet, but she was still bound from casting or even moving. She eyed me like one would Death itself. "Listen well, Renata Volturi. I am sparing you only because I believe anyone with a soul is redeemable and you're the mate of a man I consider a friend. But I don't believe you can be trusted with both a hybrid's powers and a witch's. So I'm taking the latter." I said a few words in Koine and ripped her magical core out of her body. If she could have, she'd have screamed. I ate it, noting it tasted like candied violets, and felt my already significant reserves grow even further. I let her go and she collapsed to the ground sobbing. I felt no sympathy for her. She'd done terrible things in service to her father. She was just lucky I was naturally merciful. I pulled out my phone and dialed Embry's number, because of course Alice had gotten the pack smartphones.

"What's up, sis? Thought you and the Cullens were dealing with a royal visit today or something."

"That's actually why I'm calling. A hybrid they brought with them is your imprint. She's going to be living here with the Cullens, but you should probably come down here to see her for yourself."

"No shit? I'll be there in ten!" With that, he hung up.

I snapped at Renata with my fingers. "You have ten minutes to pull yourself together. Your mate is on his way. And by the gods, you will treat him as well as he deserves or I'll make you regret me not killing you."

"Si, si!" She stuttered, regressing to her native tongue. She stood up and wiped her tear-stained eyes on her Volturi robes. Alice gently led her upstairs, no doubt for a vampire-quick makeover.

I turned to my family to find them staring at me. "What?" I asked, blushing at their scrutiny.

"Sometimes it's easy to forget you're a goddess. This is not one of those times," Edward said in a deceptively light tone.

"You've never been scarier or sexier, Bells," Jake all but growled.

Rosalie smiled at me before leaving for the cottage to fetch Marigold and EJ. Jasper and Emmett sat down at the couch and turned on one of the half-dozen gaming systems plugged into their wall-sized TV. Carlisle and Esme said they were going hunting, which was code for private time without eavesdroppers, and left at a run out the back door.

Embry was knocking on the door just as Alice returned with Renata. She was dressed in a black floor-length dress just this side of a formal gala. Alice apparently thought Embry deserved a big impression from his first sight of his imprint. Jake opened the door for his packmate and the shirtless form of my future stepbrother walked in. "Hey! Where's…" he started before Renata stepped down the last step and turned to face the door.

I'd never seen an imprinting or a mating from the outside before. It was curious to watch. Embry's face went slack like he'd just seen the face of God. Renata gasped like she'd had the wind knocked out of her. They moved towards each other like they were magnetically pulled, or two celestial bodies dragged by gravity. They grabbed hands and visibly got goosebumps.

"Embry Call," the shifter said breathlessly.

"Renata Volturi," the hybrid answered.

And with no more introduction than that, they kissed.

Rosalie, who had just returned with her children, turned them back around to go play in the yard. Emmett couldn't resist a long wolf-whistle. The two pulled apart after an inappropriate length of time. "Nice to meet you," Embry said with a winsome grin.

"Incantata," Renata said with a blush on her Italian features.

I clapped, and Renata flinched. "Okay. Renata, the room across from Edward's is yours. Alice will get you whatever clothes you want within the week. Any personal effects from Volterra, I can fetch for you. If you need me, here's my number." I rattled it off, trusting in her hybrid memory to recall things as perfectly as a vampire. That done, I grabbed my boys' hands and timewalked to the Meadow.

"So, I committed regicide today. Never expected to put that on the resume," I said sarcastically.

"He was judged by a jury of his peers. Rule of the many is widely accepted as sufficient cause to execute a criminal," Edward argued as he sat me down and began to massage my shoulders with the perfect amount of pressure.

Jake did the same with my feet, slipping off my shoes and socks to get skin-on-skin. "Yeah, Bells. That Aro guy was serious bad news. Forget killing his sister, he was framing covens just to steal their gifted members. The guy wanted to rule the world. He's better off as ash."

I sighed. "It's not really that I'm guilty or anything. I just never expected to be this girl."

"What girl?" Edward asked, kissing my neck chastly.

"Handmaiden of Winter, Avatar of Hekate, Knight of the Round Table, Resurrector of Didyme Volturi, Future Mother of Diana and Solomon. What's next, Uriel or another Angel puts me on a long-term contract? The Conclave task me to end a necromancer scourge? Pyrovax gives me a spark of his fire as a wedding gift? I was supposed to be your average, every day witch. Instead I'm practically as infamous as Dresden in certain circles."

Jake licked the arch of my foot before giving my big toe a suck. I nearly melted into goo. "You're just you, Bells. You were bound to be someone special. At least you have us to look after you."

"There is that." Then, not at all trying to be subtle, I vanished our clothes. "Now, I want Edward and I 69'ing and Jake fucking Edward. Go!"

We got grass stains and dirt all over our bodies as we reaffirmed our love after the existential threat Aro had presented. Jake and I had near limitless energy thanks to the magic in our blood, and Edward was tireless as a vampire. We wound up collapsed in a heap, seed leaking out our rear ends and mouths.

I fingered my pussy tiredly, too exhausted to really enjoy it. "Less than three months until you both break my maidenhead and we conceive the twins. I can't wait to see what it's like to really have one or both of you in here. I feel half numb when we do it to my Astral body."

Edward and Jake looked up from kissing to look at me with sated eyes. "I'm counting the days," Jake said simply.

"Emmett offered me sex toys to practice, but I don't want silicone, I want you," Edward purred like a contented cat.

I cleaned us with a spell and then made our clothes reappear. "Come on. I got to remind Embry he's expected at dinner at home. Hope we don't walk in on him and Renata in flagrante delicto."

We did indeed interrupt Embry and Renata in an amorous embrace, though luckily they were still in their underwear at least. Embry was still blushing as I drove him home in Shirly. I cooked the four of us (five if you counted my in utero sibling) a delicious dinner, and Charlie and Tiffany and us teens discussed the day, leaving out the fact Embry had met his life mate or I had burned someone alive. I retreated to my bedroom, checking the website for Dartmouth to consider whether or not I actually wanted to attend an Ivy League school I'd somehow gotten accepted into. By the time Edward and Jacob arrived, my threshold not even registering them as threats, I had recovered from our afternoon lovemaking and was hungry for more. I spiritwalked and decided to simulate our wedding night.

The rest of May passed by in a blink. We elected not to attend prom that year, since we'd had such a wonderful time last year. Jake and I, both of us suspecting some form of bribery was involved in his case, sent our acceptance letters to Dartmouth for the fall semester. Jake, as the first Quileute to attend an Ivy League university, got a massive bonfire to celebrate. I channeled some of the Quileute ghosts and, teaching my fellow imprints, we gave the pack a traditional, surprisingly sensual dance complete with chanting and ululating. I speak for all us lucky girls when I say our shifters were particularly lustful when they took us home. I was just extra lucky that I had a vampire too.

Before I knew it, Charlie was driving me into the Forks High parking lot, my graduation gown complete with valedictorian sash on over my blue chiffon dress direct from Paris. I was rehearsing my speech in my head as I took my seat on the graduation stage when I heard Jake. "Whoo! That's MY girl and guy down there!" I rolled my eyes and waved at him and our whole hodgepodge family. I had cast illusions over Marigold and EJ to look half their physical ages so they could attend. I saw Edward blowing a kiss from where he was sat next to Emmett.

When the principal and the school counselor finished their speeches, I stood and addressed my matriculating class. "Well, guys, congrats. We all made it. We're graduating. Now, the adults tells us this is just the first step. That we have college, careers, families, kids, mortgages to look forward to. Faced with all that, we can all be forgiven for being a little scared. I don't have the answer for each of you on how to deal with life. Only you can figure that out. What I can say, is to take it one day at a time. Wake up each morning and remember all the wonderful things in your life. Go to bed each night and think of all the little miracles that happened during your day. I'm not going to lie, there will be bad days. Sometimes, you may even want to give up. But as the song goes, the sun _will_ come out tomorrow. The good days may not outnumber the bad, but they're all worth it, because they're part of this amazing thing called life. So I'll leave you all with the wise words of a cartoon turtle: 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present'. Good luck to us all!"

I got a standing ovation.

I got my fake degree first and retook my seat. Emmett, naturally, decided to rip himself out of his gown and pose shirtless for the masses. Thankfully, the rest of our peers weren't so theatric. And then came the moment we all moved the cords on our caps and tossed them into the air. We were high school graduates.

I hugged Charlie, whom seemed in danger of weeping, Tiffany with her baby bump, Billy, the pack, my godchildren, and Carlisle and Esme. I openly kissed Jacob and then Edward back-to-back, officially past caring about who saw or raised a fuss, and admired them as they passionately kissed each other. Charlie and Billy had adjusted to such sights long ago, and patiently waited for us to finish our moment before interrupting.

"Carlisle is treating us all at the Lodge. Come on, kids!"

We went in our procession of cars, Edward and Jake slipping into Shirly with me and Edward and I shedding our gowns and hats. I burned our fake scrolls in a flash of witchfire. Our real diplomas would come in the mail. We had a lovely, lively meal at Forks' finest dining experience, which wasn't saying much but the company more than made up for it. Carlisle, citing his European heritage, convinced the other parents to allow us graduates to drink wine, though it was really only Jake and I who could enjoy it. I considerately changed the red wine in the vampires' glasses into the carnivore blood of their preference. I paused after doing so. An act that would have exhausted me when I first came to Forks now barely winded me. What manner of creature had I become?

I shrugged and turned back to my chicken. Whatever I was, it was needed so Diana and Solomon could do what was needed of them. They needed a powerful mother in order to grow into even more powerful people. Diana might have to hunt Satan himself. Solomon could end up at the High Table. I was merely the tree from which their fruit would grow. And their two father's were merely the soil, the foundation on which I was built and supported by.

We all retreated to our respective homes, and I waited impatiently for Edward and Jake to arrive. When they did, I took them both inside me and held them like I never wanted to let go. This wasn't about fucking so much as our hearts touching each other. It wasn't sex, it was lovemaking in its purest form. When we finally ran out of stamina, I rolled along with Jake so that I was tucked between the two of them.

"The weddings seem so close now," I whispered. "Less than two months away." I eyed my rings, which I never took off even to bathe, keeping them clean magically. "We agreed on the Claddagh for our wedding bands, right?"

"Yes, confirmed with Alice last week," Edward reassured me, kissing my hair.

"Why that particular ring? Why not just a gold band?" Jake asked as he slipped out of my hole as his exhausted prick gave up the ghost. His big arms were wrapped around Edward's back, pulling us into a close cuddle.

"I figured Edward has some Irish ancestry given his hair. And besides, it's a powerful symbol. The hands holding the crowned heart. I wanted something more meaningful than just a metal loop." I wiggled, and felt Edward's own superhuman arousal press into currently forbidden territory. "Think of Emmett and Rose during their honeymoon, Edward."

"See, that used to work. Now when I think about all the fantasies they had, I just want to show them up and out do them," Edward said with a hungry smirk he wouldn't have been capable of when we first met.

Jake chuckled. "Alright. Think of poopy diapers and spit-up and no sex until they're both sleeping through the night."

That did it.

"Speaking of our twins, did you two decide on middle names?" I asked, starting to nod off.

"Diana Eliza Cullen, in honor of my mother Elizabeth," Edward replied with tenderness.

"Solomon Eric Black. Eric means 'king', and it's the name of Ephraim's father." Jake yawned. "Man, I'm wiped. I almost wish I was a vampire instead of a shifter. That way Eds and I could keep going while you rest, Bells."

"Working on a solution. Wait till the honeymoon," I said sleepily even as my eyes closed.

The next month and a half were filled with college and wedding preparations. Charlie put up a surprisingly stubborn fight over Edward paying for all my school bills. It took Carlisle taking him aside and pointing out we'd be husband and wife at the time and have access to each other's assets anyway. I was marrying into wealth, and Charlie would just have to accept that. Billy was much more relieved and grateful that the Cullens were shouldering the financial burden for his son attending one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

Alice went from manic to psychotic, all but tearing the Mansion down as she dealt with the incompetence and limits of mortal staff. We learned to make ourselves scarce when she worked herself up into a tizzy. Still, for all that she was tearing herself a bald patch from the stress, everything was moving along according to schedule. The guest list was prepared, the caterers were hired, the cake designed, my dresses fitted and tucked away where neither of my boys could see them. I loved them. The Quileute dress was a white vision perfectly in keeping with the tribe's culture. The traditional dress made me look like I was wrapped in an inverted calla lily, my favorite flower. I couldn't wait to see my boys' reactions.

There was a mild hiccup a week before mine and Jake's wedding. I received a package in the mail that was positively dripping with magic. The return address stated it had come from Edinburgh in Scotland. I immediately summoned my two families to the Mansion and explained the issue.

"The tunnels underneath Edinburgh are the seat of the Conclave. In a very real way, their Chambers are the center of the supernatural world this side of the Nevernever. And now they've sent me something."

Alice squinted like she were peering through a telescope. "It's shielded like you used to be. I can only say that if you open it, none of us die."

"Well, that's comforting," Paul snarked.

"Well, might as well get things over with," I muttered. And then I opened the wooden box that had come in the paper wrapping.

A hologram of light appeared in the air above, coming from a crystal hung suspended over a lightbulb built into the base of the box. The man who appeared first was Egyptian, taller than Pyrovax, and had a false eye that I could immediately sense was made from Winter ice. He wore a white cloak and carried a gnarled staff. Behind him stood six more figures in white cloaks with their hoods up.

I curtseyed in genuine respect. "Honored Merlin, esteemed White Council. What a pleasant surprise."

"Given my dual role as Gatekeeper, I believe we can stick to a first-name basis, my Handmaiden," the leader said with a true smile.

"Okay, Rashid it is. Why the Astral telephone call?" I asked the man who represented all magic users at the High Table.

"The Conclave was wondering why a representative was not invited to your upcoming weddings. I volunteered to ask in their stead."

I eyed his shadows. "And your fellow Council members joined in because?"

"We were all eager to meet the Mother, of course," Rashid said.

I sighed. "Of course. You're even more powerful than Alice at foresight. How long have you known Diana and Solomon are coming?"

"Good strong names for the Huntress and King. Since before you were born, if you must know. I'm sure I don't have to tell you your firstborns will define their generation and their lifetimes coincide with a period of great change for the world at large. As the woman who will shape and nurture them into the leaders they are meant to be, you can understand my colleagues' interest in you," Rashid said with a mischievous grin.

I sighed. "You may relay to the High Table I did not invite an ambassador due to the fact I thought they were ignorant of my existence. As you've so kindly corrected me of that erroneous belief, I ask that you relay that I will of course host whichever being they deem most appropriate to the task. All I ask is that they be able to blend in with humans."

"Of course, of course. It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. Don't be a stranger. Never forget your roots."

I nodded and the hologram vanished. The box dissolved into thin air like it had never been.

The pack and coven stared at me, waiting for an explanation. I sighed and plopped back onto the couch. "Alice, add one more to the bride and groom's table. The Conclave get VIP treatment."

"Already done. Now who were those people?" She demanded.

"The White Council, the seven most powerful witches and wizards in the world, led by the current Merlin, Rashid the Gatekeeper. Founded by the first Merlin, or Myrrdin Emrys, about a thousand years ago. The Merlin represents all magic users at the High Table," I explained.

"He mentioned the Handmaiden thing. That means he's Winter too?" Jake asked as he cuddled up next to me as Edward mirrored him.

"The Gatekeeper is always Winter. He watches the Wall." I shuddered just thinking about it.

"What Wall?" Leah asked, crossing her arms.

"The outside border of Faerie on the Winter side is the border of reality itself. The Wall is what keeps out the Outsiders."

Jasper frowned. "Outsiders? What are those?"

I almost vomited just remembering the details of my lessons about them. "Remember how I said demons make vampires look weak? Well, an Outsider makes a demon look like a flea. They're denizens of the Outside, the void beyond our Universe, the area the Big Bang still hasn't touched. They exist only to destroy everything else that dares to exist. Mab's true purpose is to man the Wall and protect us from an invasion of Outsiders."

"Then what's Titania's purpose?" Seth asked, curious and remembering my lessons on the Fae.

"To protect us from Mab," I said simply. "The world needed something vicious and bloodthirsty as an Outsider to hold them off. And then it needed something that could hold _her_ off. The Fae exist to protect life, one way or another. Winter by preventing extinction from outside sources, Summer from internal sources. The only time they've ever worked together is when the asteroid wiped out the dinosaurs. They did what they could to give mammals a shot. And luckily for us, it all worked out." I sighed. "I just hope the person they send is at least half-human. I don't need the stress of a thoughtless comment risking exposure at my weddings."

The representative arrived the 30th, the day before the first wedding. They arrived at the Mansion not 30 minutes after the Denali coven arrived, complete with little Bernardo, who was a positive little cherub. I felt her coming from a mile away, and sighed. "Oh, well. Probably should have invited her anyway."

There was a knock on the wood, because the knocker was made of iron. I opened the door and put on my best Winter grin. "Lea! Welcome, welcome! I take it you represent the Conclave?"

"Queen Mab felt that a Winter representative was also called for. The High Table agreed that my presence could kill two birds with one stone," the Leanansidhe answered me. She was tall as Jake, had flaming red hair that fell to her waist, and made even Marigold seem subpar in the looks department. Her green eyes had a mild illusion to hide their cat-like slits. Her dress was either silk or cotton grown from the Nevernever. I counted it a mild victory she wasn't wearing literal flame or a dress woven from Winter blooms.

I made the introductions to my family. Pyrovax naturally sided with Summer when he deigned to pay attention to Fae politics at all, but he was polite. My vampires all acknowledged that she was in a much higher weight class than they were. And Jake took one sniff and was all but kowtowing to her. She was stronger than Maeve, and that was saying something.

We kept Lea entertained for as long as we could, and then came the time for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Edward and Jake would separately go on hunting trips while I was made the center of attention of all the females I held closest in the world. Including my mother and Angela, so I hoped Lea knew how to behave around normies.

There were over a dozen of us between the Cullen and Denali women, Leah and the imprints (including a Rachel who'd arrived that day and been hastily read into the secret once she'd met Paul), and the humans. We put on _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ for background noise and Alice materialized the tools and kits necessary for a full spa treatment like magic. Those of us who had permeable skin got clay masks while we all got manicures and pedicures and got leave-in hair treatments to wash out tomorrow morning. The 'moms' (Renee, Esme, Tiffany and Carmen, Rosalie still faking her first pregnancy and not eligible) talked about how kids grew up so fast while the rest of us girls giggled about men, sex, and more specifically how our men were at sex. High on estrogen, I asked Angela if Ben was 'short' in the pants too. She sputtered but said she had no complaints. And for the record, she needed two hands to hold it. Now, her hands were pretty small, but still, didn't know Cheney had it in him. Renata disclosed details about my future stepbrother I could have happily gone to my grave not knowing. In fact, based on a quick survey using approximations via held up hands, we all learned that not one of our partners was under 6 inches. Huh. Maybe it was a creature thing, they were naturally better hung than their human counterparts. If Tanya were to be believed, Pyrovax (nicknamed Pye for the humans) had equipment that looked big even for his massive frame.

Lea watched over us all with amusement. I considered it a victory that she was playing along rather than summoning some hellhounds to chase us around and laugh at our panic. We'd explained away her presence as Edward's distant aunt from his birth family. She had the right coloring, and her height was at least within human limits for a woman, if in the top 5 percent. She clapped her hands when the movie ended. "I believe gift-giving is customary at these events. May I begin?"

I immediately tensed. Faerie gifts were a booby trap no matter how benignly presented. For one thing, you had to give a gift back of equal value or else one party was stuck in the other's debt. And if there's one thing you never wanted to be, it was in a Fae's debt. They made the most usurious tax collector look like a fluffy bunny. "I didn't get you anything, though," I protested.

"Sweetheart, don't be ridiculous! Gifts are free!" Renee said lightly.

Lea's lips twitched at my mom's comment. "Agreed. Please feel no obligation to pay me back. It is the eve of your weddings, after all." She went to the table where the gifts had been assembled and got a simply wrapped silver package with snowflake patterns. She handed it to me, and I could sense the magic of whatever it was inside latch onto me at the act of exchange.

It was powerful. And cursed. Cursed like nothing I'd ever felt before. Sinister, seductive tendrils of the blackest magic I'd ever touched festered beneath my fingers and began to burrow through me to my brain, intent on putting down roots and twisting me into someone unrecognizable. I acted with all due haste, battling the invader with raw magic and might, meeting and then overcoming its assault. I flushed out the evil magic from my body and then reached into whatever object Lea had given me and burned out the curse at the source. I almost ran out of power before I won, but win I did. I let out a shuddering gasp as the fight ceased and I was left holding a perfectly safe magical artifact in gift wrap.

The whole thing took less than ten seconds. Hopefully no one commented on my pause. I turned accusing eyes on Mab's right-hand woman. "Now why do I get the feeling you just gave me something you didn't want to keep for yourself?"

Lea shrugged, an impressed look in her predator's eyes. "Perhaps I was curious whether you could make better use of it than I could."

Wary as all get out, I opened the gift paper to find a velvet box like you use for large necklaces. I opened it and gasped.

It was a bronze knife, polished to a mirror-like shine. The grip was stylized to look like two interwrapped serpents. The hilt and pommel were unadorned. What interested me was the magic all but radiating off it.

"Medea's bobkin," I breathed out.

"What?" Grace asked blankly.

I blinked and remembered not everyone in the room was in on my secret life. "I mean, it's a very good replica. It looks exactly like a picture of the knife Medea supposedly used to murder her children."

Renee held a hand to her bosom. "Goodness! That's an… interesting gift, Ms. Winter."

Lea waved a hand. "Just a trifle, really. Every girl should be armed these days. And like I said, I thought young Isabella would benefit more from it than I would."

I closed the case and set it at my feet. I wasn't touching it without quadruple-checking it was free of any other nasty surprises. But if it proved safe, I just found my new favorite magical tool. Medea had enchanted this thing like she'd loved it more than Jason, and it could do almost anything when utilized by the right witch. "Who's next?" I asked the assembled womenfolk.

I made out like a bandit. The Denali sisters had gotten me a closet's worth of lingerie, which I did not expect to survive the honeymoon. The Quileute girls gave me a handmade blanket that told the legends of the tribe in wonderful colored sections. The Cullen females got me a set of His, His, and Hers towels, toiletries, and bedsheets with color-coded sections for the three of us. Angela gave me a daily prayer book I fully intended to read each morning. Renee had been nostalgic and made me a quilt made from all our old road trip and summer vacation t-shirts. Renata, who still held me in a sort of fearful reverence, gave me a ruby her father had given her as a 100th birthday present. I ignored the fact it was the size of a golf ball and focused more on the thought behind it. Carmen got me a beautiful triquetra charm I could safely add to my shield bracelet. Grace got me a bag of luxury doggy treats with a wink; I was curious how Jake would like them. Rachel, who'd barely had time to realize she'd been invited, gave me a glass with "I like to wrap both my hands around it and swallow". We all had a chuckle at that and I planned to drink my morning juice from this in sight of my boys every morning.

We watched a couple more movies and then those that needed sleep passed out on the couch or in sleeping bags on the floor. I waited until the last fully human guest was asleep before rounding on Lea. "Did you find it with that bastard of a curse on it or did you place it just for me as a test?"

Lea chuckled like a lioness faced with a mewling kitten. "I suppose I'm flattered you think me capable of such an insidious working. No, I came into possession of that artifact as I gave it to you. I'm not proud to admit I fell victim to the curse. It was years before my Queen discovered my plight, and years more to cleanse me. Neither of us touched it since. I was curious how you would handle it. You seem quite talented at countering Outsider sorcery for one who is not a Starborn."

I blanched. "That was OUTSIDER magic? Were you insane? I could have slaughtered all of us if I failed to counter it!" I modulated my volume so I didn't wake anyone but my tone was scathing.

"Oh, hush. No use worrying over what wasn't. If anything, you should be thanking me. I've handed you a potent magical focus free of charge," the Leanansidhe said loftily.

I closed my eyes and counted backwards from ten in Koine. "You make Maeve look cute and cuddly. You are a frightening, frightening creature. No wonder Dresden is so messed up with you for a godmother."

"I take all that as a compliment."

"You would. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding tomorrow." Sinking under my new blankets, I cast a sleep spell on myself and felt like I woke up two seconds to the smells of a sinfully delicious breakfast.

We sleepers got up and clustered around the kitchen island eating creme brulee French toast and Eggs Florentine. The vampires and Lea all claimed to have already eaten, complete with the facade of used dishes. Then Alice dragged me up to practically give me a supervised shower as I washed out the hair treatment and applied my make-up potions. I put on my day clothes and went with Renee and Tiffany to meet up with Charlie and Phil.

My dad, future stepmom, mom, and stepdad took me on a day-long tour of Forks, basically eating up the hours until I was needed at La Push to get in my dress and do the ceremony. Charlie and Phil proved they could be cordial with each other, and Renee simply adored Tiffany. She gushed over the growing bump and asked if she and Charlie were getting hitched before the due date. With a lot of bluster, Charlie admitted that he and Tiffany had an appointment at City Hall two days from now. Not that any of us cared if my little sister (confirmed by both sonogram and scrying) was a bastard, but it was still a nice gesture.

"So, Bella, getting cold feet?" Tiffany asked to draw attention away from her belly.

I barely stopped myself from snorting. "Jake, Edward, and I will be together as long as we all shall live. This is just us letting everyone else in on the secret. I was ready last year, I just figured I should give Charlie a bit more time to have me all to himself."

"Love you too, Bells. I really appreciated it," Charlie said around the knot in his throat.

At 4:00, we drove to the Black residence, which Alice had already taken over. We went to the bathroom to reapply my beauty spells which had barely faded, but every bit counts when you wanted to stagger your men with looks. Then I put on my Quileute dress and stepped out to see my family's reactions.

"Oh! Bella, you look beautiful!" Renee gushed.

"The Chief is a lucky man," Tiffany said in Quileute, which she had learned in the decades she'd lived here.

Charlie burst into tears. Phil patted him on the back as I came up to hug him. "Daddy, you don't even have to give me away until tomorrow. Tonight, you just have to watch."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just… not ready to see you as a bride," he choked out.

"Were you ever going to be ready?" I asked jokingly.

"Not really," Charlie admitted as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose. "You sure I can't shoot either of them?"

"Afraid not."

We walked down to First Beach, where practically the whole of La Push was gathered around a bonfire that could roast an elephant. The vampires, Pyrovax, hybrids, and Lea all stood to the side, with the exception of Edward. He was stood right next to Jake in pride of place, in front of a waiting Billy. Both my boys seemed gobsmacked to see me in white tribal garments. I took my place beside Jake and grabbed his held out hand.

Quileutes liked their weddings simple. Bonfire on the beach, check. Bride and groom present, check. Sunset on the horizon, check. Then, all in Quileute, Billy led a prayer to the spirits to bless the union of two young hearts. Jake and I exchanged vows of love and loyalty. We ritually washed our hands in clean water to symbolize the cleansing of past loves and evils. And then, with a kiss, it was done.

Someone, Quil or Emmett or both, let out a whoop. The entire tribe burst into applause. With the ease of Alice Cullen's planning power (because of course she'd spared a sliver of attention for mine and Jake's wedding), the preheated feast was reheated, chairs and tables were set up, and the wedding turned into a party.

Jake picked me up and swung me in a circle. "Bells! We're married! You're my wife!" He sounded like he was just realizing this now.

"And you're my husband," I laughed. We turned to Edward. "Less than 24 hours to go. Feel like running?" I asked him.

"I'm counting the heartbeats," he said in all seriousness. He offered us a hug and, given it was Jake's and my night, didn't kiss either of us.

We got lost in the revelry, and the string of well-wishers, and the music coming from the speakers Alice had hidden around the beach. I drank the free-flowing booze sparingly; didn't need a hangover at my second wedding. Jake physically couldn't get drunk, his shifter metabolism burning off the alcohol too fast, but he'd developed a taste for beer, the darker the better. When the party was starting to wind down, Jake scooped me up in a bridal carry and walked off into the night to thunderous applause and at least one cat-call.

"So, the real honeymoon isn't until tomorrow night. How do you guys want to spend the next 12 hours?" I asked as Edward appeared like a phantom at Jake's side.

Jake shrugged, his freshly-cut hair brushing his shoulders. "We can save the all-night sextravaganza for next night. Tonight, I just want to cuddle with my man and my woman."

Setting me down on my feet, I grabbed my boys' hands and timewalked to the Meadow. I spelled our clothes off and summoned my wedding gift blankets from last night.

We laid down there, under the stars, the night silent except for the sound of our breathing and the rustle of woodland creatures.

"This might be our last night alone," I mused after a solid hour of just quiet and skin contact. "I mean, it'll take a couple days for them to attach to my uterus, but Diana and Solomon could be fertilized in about 24 hours or so."

I felt their reactions to that thought against my hips. I rolled my eyes. "No need to ask if you're ready to be fathers."

"If we'd met in 1918, I would have prayed for a honeymoon baby," Edward purred in my ear.

"I don't even care about finally getting in your real pussy. Well, I do, but I'm more looking forward to holding our son in 9 months," Jake confessed in a hot whisper.

"Well, maybe the two of you will make decent parents. Me, I've got stage fright like nobody's business," I admitted. "I mean, it's basically my destiny to have and raise these two. Where does it say I do a good job?"

They both kissed and hugged me tighter.

"You'll be an amazing mother!" Edward said emphatically.

"What proof do you have to back up that statement?" I demanded.

"You're great with Marigold and EJ. You're a natural caretaker, you look after everyone you meet. You are the most patient and understanding woman I've ever met," Jake listed off. "Bells, relax. No parent is perfect at the job. All you can do is love your kids and do the best you can."

"No one expects you to be Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way," Edward added. "Rose and Emmett are doing a pretty decent job and they're both a lot less mature than the three of us, no offense to them. The three of us will do just fine with Diana, Solomon, and all our other children."

I relaxed into their embrace. "Knew I was marrying you two for a reason."

Jake and I nodded off to sleep as Edward hummed the Lullaby we all but had a Pavlovian response to.

I awoke to the faint sounds of _Every Breath You Take_, my ringtone for Alice. I sat up, Edward admiring the view as both I and Jake stretched. I pulled my enchanted cellphone that never lost battery or signal out of the folded pocket of space I kept near my right hand. "Are you calling as my sister or my maid of honor?" I asked drowsily.

"Take a wild guess!" She roared so loud even Jake could hear her. "It's already noon and you're still in the wind! Get your ass off your men's pricks and back to the house!" She sounded demented.

I turned to my boys, blew them a kiss, and timewalked nude to Alice's room. I tapped her on the shoulder. "Here," I said cheerfully.

She huffed and hung up on me. "Esme, brunch, now. I get that magic lets you shave hours off the beautification process but we still need SOMETHING to work with!"

My awesome mother-in-law, who could probably get a job at a Michelin star restaurant if she applied, brought me steak and eggs with oatmeal and fruit salad. My magic metabolism was almost as bad as Jake's. After I ate every bite, Alice dragged me into the bathroom and literally got in with me to do my hair care and body work. After that odd experience, she dictated how I should apply my make-up potions and beauty spells down to the micrometer. When we were done, I was already in my dress and it was barely 2:00.

"Can I get an hour alone with Lea's gift? I'd like to play with it before my parents come up to see me."

"Bride gets what she wants on her wedding day!" Alice chirped. She vanished at vampire speed and came back with the case holding Medea's bobkin. I asked for space and then I opened the case. I admired the physical and magical beauty of the artifact before going over it with a magical microscope. If there was a single trace of the Outsider curse or any other defense measures, I wanted them gone. Only when I was 1000% sure it was safe did I actually pick it up. I felt the magical tool lock into my core like a scope sliding onto a rifle. The bobkin didn't give me a power boost so much as an efficiency boost. It wasn't a battery, it was a focus. I now could control every drop of my magic with pinpoint precision. Combined with my considerable magical muscle, I was now the equivalent of the love child of Arnold Schwarzenegger and Mr. Miyagi.

I vanished it into my pocket dimension and saw I still had a few minutes. I had a random thought about pets and my brain spiralled from there. I got out my phone and Googled the number I was looking for.

"Harry Dresden," answered the quiet voice of a very large man.

"Harry, it's Bella. I'm calling for a favor. I'd rather not order you as your Handmaiden, but I will if you give me grief."

"How may I serve you, m'lady?" He asked with just the right bite of sarcasm. He was a grade-A certified wise ass. Probably why I couldn't help but like him despite his archaic views on women.

"I thought of the perfect wedding gift you could get me."

"You're getting married at 18?"

"Focus. I want you to take Mouse and Mister to breeders and send me one from each litter. I don't care if the breeder's mundane or magical."

Dresden was aghast. "You want me to pimp out my pets?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Mouse deserves to lose his virginity and Mister has more game than you, this will be just another Friday night for him."

"The sad part is I can't argue with that." He sighed. "Fine. You'll have your Foo dog puppy and half-lynx kitten by this time next year."

"Thanks. And for the record, Lea is invited to the wedding. She's a real piece of work. You have my pity."

"At least she doesn't see me as a talking dildo like Maeve and Mab," he grumbled before hanging up.

Man, the Knights got a raw deal. I hoped Harry at least didn't die for a century or so.

There was a knock on the door and I vanished my phone. My last glance at the clock showed I had an hour before I was due to walk down the aisle.

Alice led my birth parents and stepparents into the room. Renee gasped when she saw me. "Oh my God! Bella, you're gorgeous! I've never seen a prettier bride!"

Charlie sniffed but didn't bawl like he had yesterday. "We got you something," he said, pulling out a box. He opened the lid to reveal a beautiful comb shaped like a butterfly studded with sapphires. "It was Grandma Swan's, we had the stones replaced with real ones since it turns out your college fund was unnecessary. In case you need something old or blue."

Alice plucked it from his hand and easily slotted it into the elaborate do she'd twisted and pinned my hair into. "The dress is new, so that's covered. As for something borrowed…" Without blinking, she hiked up her bridesmaid's dress and slid down a lace garter. She tossed it at me and said in a no nonsense tone "That's my favorite and I want it back." If I were actually wearing make-up, it would have melted off my overheated face.

I chatted with my parents and privileged family members who had access to my bridal chambers. Then before I knew it, Alice was pushing us all downstairs and I was left standing at the back door with Charlie clutching me.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one with cold feet?" I joked with my dad.

"Give me a break, Bells. I'm doing this a good 10 years ahead of schedule."

Then Rosalie began to play _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ on the piano, and we walked out onto the white carpet and around the corner down the aisle.

If Charlie hadn't been restraining me, I would have sprinted down the aisle towards my grooms. Edward and Jake were both wearing tuxedoes styled around World War 1. Edward looked at me with such pride and devotion, I knew he'd rip out his unbeating heart if I asked. Jake watched me with a husband's possessiveness already in his eyes, but he seemed genuinely happy to see Edward and I tie our own knot. We finally got to them and Charlie handed me over to Edward in a timeless gesture.

We made the same traditional vows we would have made in Edward's youth, with two exceptions. I'd nixed the "obey" part of the bride's vows, because let's be honest, Edward was the one who obeyed me. And we'd swapped out "till death do us part" for "as long as we both shall live". In no time at all, Edward and I exchanged a lingering kiss after slipping rings on each other's fingers. We were married.

The guest list was under 100, so we all gathered inside on the first floor for cocktail hour while the small army of workers Alice had hired turned the outside wedding chapel into an outside banquet hall. Then Edward and I with Jake as our shadow had to shake the hands of all who'd attended. I'd pointedly only invited those from school who'd supported our triad, so Jessica, Lauren, and Mike were left to stew at home.

Meet and greet over, we all took our seats. And then those of us who ate were treated to seven courses of simply scrumptious food. I think Alice had flown in some famous chef from California to cook on-site. Once we'd finished the last bite, Edward and I had our first dance, the DJ sticking to classical music until the afterparty. I was barefoot so I was back to being clumsy, so I just swayed with Edward as a support through a recording of our Lullaby. Then I danced with Charlie while Esme and Edward glided around us like Fred and Ginger. I hugged my dad tight, realizing this might be our last moment as father and daughter. When next I saw him, I'd be pregnant and he'd be upgraded to grandfather status. I cherished the too-brief moment and then I was back in Edward's arms. Then Jake joined us and the night was truly perfect.

We cut the cake as tall as me, Tahitian Vanilla with orange zest, and I helpfully vanished the bites Edward took for appearance's sake before they reached his stomach. Once everyone was full on decadent sugar and rose champagne, the toasts started.

Alice was quick, gushing about how she'd known since the day we met we'd end up as sisters. Carlisle and Esme spoke of Edward's loneliness and isolation and how I'd transformed him into a new, happy man. Charlie coughed and grumbled through something about how if he had to give me away, there were worse guys than Edward. And then Emmett stood up.

"For those of you not in the know, Bella-bear and Eddie aren't just a couple. They're in this fancy thing called a triad with Jake-Jake the best man. And last night, Bella and Jacob tied the knot down at the rez. And we all just saw Bella and Edward get hitched. So, it's only fair that these two lover boys have their own wedding. And thanks to the miraculous power of the Internet, I happen to be ordained. So! Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, do you take each other?"

"I do," Edward said, looking into Jake's eyes and holding his hands.

"I do," Jake said without a drop of hesitation. They'd fallen in love the old-fashioned way, no mating bonds needed. I was incredibly proud.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you a married couple. You may seal your union with a kiss!" Emmett said with a grin, for once not turning things into a joke.

Edward and Jake kissed hard but quick. Edward pulled out Jake's wedding band and slipped it on his big finger. There was applause from the crowd that was mostly genuine, none louder or more energetic than mine. The three of us were all married to each other now. All that was left was my spell to bind us as a triad.

"Oh, and I hope you three have gotten a lot of sleep the last few years. Because you won't be getting any from now on!"

And Emmett just couldn't help himself.

After that, things wrapped up quickly. I tossed the bouquet right into a shocked Angela's hands. Edward sat me in a chair in the center of the dance floor and pulled down my borrowed garter with his teeth, a sight I'm sure scarred my Dad for life. Edward whipped it right at Ben, which by superstition said he and Angela would be marrying each other. Then Alice was shoving us to separate rooms to dress in our leaving outfits. I slipped out of my wedding gown and into a chiton-like white sundress. I met up with my boys, now in collared shirts and khakis, and we walked hand-in-hand through a hail of birdseed towards the limo. We each hugged our family one last time before getting in the limo with a dozen or so high heels tied with ribbon to the back.

Jake, of course, went straight for the minibar. "Well, that was fun. I wouldn't mind repeating that in a few decades or so," he said around some cashews.

"By then, we might even be able to get married as a triad," I shrugged as I sipped a Perrier. I'd had more than enough champagne.

"I've seen a century of social progress. Nothing would surprise me at this point," Edward shrugged.

I pulled a silver chain out of thin air. "We'll be here a while, the driver is only going 10 over the limit. Might as well have our creature wedding right now."

My boys perked up. "So is it just a magic tattoo or does it do stuff?" Jake asked. Over a year together and he still got excited at this stuff.

"We'll always know where the other two are. We'll be able to share energy, so you and I can leech off Edward so we never have to sleep. And so long as one of us is still alive, the other two are forbidden from dying. A nice little safeguard given we seem to keep getting dragged into outside conflicts," I listed off.

Edward raised a brow. "With our respective immortalities, the three of us could become eternal after this."

"Like I said back when I became Handmaiden, in a few thousand years I'll become Winter Lady. And I fully intend for both of you to still be by my side when that happens. And, if by some tragedy, I lose one or both of you, I'll bring you back. I refuse for us to be torn apart."

Jake and Edward both took turns kissing me after that little speech.

Moment over, I wrapped the chain around each of our left wrists. Holding the two ends together, I chanted "Together We Three Will Be Forever." There was a searing burn as the chain melted into our skin, but love was worth a little pain. When it ended, silvery ink spelled out the words of the spell in a circle around our wrists.

Jake and Edward both admired the glittering words. "Pretty," Jake breathed.

"I never thought I'd have a tattoo," Edward said lightly.

I leaned back and grinned. We were fully married now.


End file.
